Veritas Vos Liberabit
by emmer23
Summary: AU.  Arizona and Callie meet in prison.   Can their love withstand societal pressures, racial tension, and Callie's ultimate struggle for freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Veritas Vos Liberabit  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: M for violence, sex  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Summary**: Very AU. Arizona and Callie meet in prison. Can their love withstand societal pressures, racial tension, and Callie's ultimate struggle for freedom?

**A/N**: I literally cannot believe that I'm starting another huge fic, while I have one going and while I'm heading into finals, but I just couldn't help myself. I apologize for the crappy summary – I hope you guys stick with it regardless! Credit for the title idea goes to Jamie (thank you!), and it means "The Truth Will Set You Free" in Latin. This first chapter is just a set up to the plot; I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting. :)

**Veritas Vos Liberabit**

Callie Torres awoke to the jarring sound of the harsh metal grate rolling into place. She watched curiously from her spot on her bunk as a seemingly pleasant blonde was pushed into the cell. The blonde offered her a smile, which revealed evidence of dimples in her pale cheeks. Callie cocked her head to the side and watched the blonde curiously. During her entire one year stint she had never once seen anyone smile when being pushed into a jail cell. She was slightly unnerved, but she also really wanted to see those dimples again.

"Torres, this is Robbins. Robbins, Torres. You guys are cellmates," the guard spoke with an air of complete indifference, before shutting the door with a clang and locking it behind her.

"Hi, I'm Arizona," the blonde smiled gently. After receiving nothing but a blank stare from her new cellmate, she continued. "She called me Robbins, so I just wanted you to know what my first name is, you know, because we're roomies."

_Roomies? Seriously?_ Callie was wondering how her new cellmate hadn't gotten off with an insanity defense.

"So, what's your name?" Arizona asked expectantly, breaking Callie out of her reverie.

"Um…it's Callie," the brunette revealed slowly.

"Callie, that's nice. Is it short for something? Caroline?"

"Uh, no, not Caroline."

"Hmmm…then what?"

Callie realized quickly that her "roomie" was persistent, and that it would probably be easier just to answer her questions. Hopefully that would make her shut up.

"Calliope," Callie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Arizona asked quite cheerfully.

"Calliope," Callie spoke louder.

"Calliope! That's beautiful! Do you mind if I call you that?" Arizona asked with almost a childlike enthusiasm.

Callie raised an eyebrow. Did this woman even know she was in jail?

"Uh, sure, whatever. Just not in public. I have a reputation."

Arizona wanted to laugh at Callie's carefully constructed badass persona, but thought better of it. She had a feeling she didn't want to get on her bad side. She was also insanely curious about the beautiful, somber brunette. Callie had a tough exterior, but already Arizona couldn't imagine her doing anything that would land her in jail. But then again, Arizona herself had wound up in jail, which was not something anyone had ever expected would happen. Arizona wanted to ask her cellmate what she had done, how much time she had left, but it was clear that Callie did not want to talk. The gorgeous Latina now had her back turned to Arizona as she lay on her side on the bottom bunk.

A loud "light's out!" rang from down the hallway, followed by the overhead lights clicking off in quick succession. Arizona sighed before clambering up to her bunk. She lay back on the hard mattress and pulled her thin blanket over her shoulders, trying futilely to combat the sheer cold coming from the concrete walls and metal bed frame.

The jail was eerily silent. Arizona had expected it to be constantly loud, making it hard to sleep. But to her dismay, the silence left her with no distractions, and she was forced to realize her predicament. Her cheery disposition from just moments ago had almost entirely disappeared as she was plunged into the memories and the pain, both past and present.

She rolled over on the mattress and the bed frame squeaked loudly. Beneath her, her bunkmate groaned, before also rolling over.

All of a sudden, a low murmur of activity hummed down the hallway, as if sparked by the slight noise of a rusty metal bed. Arizona could hear a whispered conversation from the cell next to her. Across the hall, a woman could be heard gently crying herself to sleep. From somewhere down the hall, Arizona could make out someone moaning, but couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or pain. The sounds mixed together and created a haunting melody that pervaded Arizona's thoughts. She shivered and pulled the blanket over her head, trying to ward off the plaintive sounds that swirled all around her.

She nearly laughed when her bunkmate's soft snores were added to the ever-growing cacophony. Apparently, Callie had no trouble falling asleep to the dull roar. Arizona presumed it was something one gets used to, which led her to wonder just how long Callie had been at the Los Angeles Women's Correctional Facility. She snorted to herself when she thought of the name. She didn't need correcting; she was perfectly fine. She was human, she had made a mistake. She didn't need correcting.

Arizona rolled over once again in her bed, thoughts of the circumstances of her imprisonment floating around her head. She shook her head as if trying to physically eject the thoughts. A barrage of images overwhelmed her as she was thrown back to that fateful day: the glaring lights of the police cars, the face of a horrified little girl staring up at her, the broken window. As she willed herself back into the present, she felt hot tears gliding down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away as wave upon wave of tears began coursing down her face. She shook gently with her silent sobs, trying to remain as quiet as possible. The last thing she needed was to show her weakness and be bullied because of it. Eventually her tears subsided and she fell into a restless slumber, thinking only of the reason she was in this predicament in the first place.

_Danny…_

**o0o0o**

Callie awoke to screaming. It was not unusual for screams, and wails, and moans to be heard at all hours of the night throughout the prison. It was unusual, however, for Callie to be wakened by them.

Rubbing her eyes, she quickly assessed where the sound was coming from, hoping she'd be able to stop it. Realizing it was coming from directly above her, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She hissed out a curse when her feet came in contact with the cold concrete floor. Callie wasted no time climbing up the ladder to Arizona's bunk and kneeling at the foot of her bed. Callie's heart immediately constricted at the sight of the blonde's pained face, which was illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the bars above the bunks.

"Robbins," she said in a low voice. When Arizona stirred but did not wake, she said her last name slightly louder.

"Arizona!" Callie finally shouted, while placing her hands on Arizona's shins to stop her from flailing.

Arizona woke with a start and sat up immediately. "What?" she asked, breathless and confused.

"You were screaming," Callie said in a soft, non-judgmental tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Arizona said having regained full consciousness. Callie released her hold on Arizona's legs and began her descent to her own bed.

"Thanks," Arizona said softly to Callie's retreating form.

"I just wanted to get some sleep," Callie replied, a surly tone creeping into her voice.

"Goodnight, Calliope," Arizona said, undeterred by the shift in Callie's temperament.

"Night," Callie mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the positive feedback so far! I appreciate it so SO much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know you all want to know what they both did to get in jail – I promise it's coming, soon!

**Chapter 2**

Arizona awoke to the sounds of breakfast trays being shoved through slats and food carts clanging down the hallway. She groaned at the early hour wake-up before climbing blearily down the ladder to get her food. She was shocked to see that Callie was already up and had seemingly been up for a while. Callie lay stomach down on her bed focused on a sketch book in front of her.

"Do you want your food?" Arizona asked quietly, a bit afraid of breaking the brunette's concentration.

"No," Callie replied simply.

Arizona shrugged and picked up one of the trays before sitting against the wall opposite the bunk beds. As she ate, she watched Callie make fluid motions across the paper. She couldn't help but be completely enraptured by the sight in front of her. As much as she didn't want to disturb Callie, Arizona felt the overwhelming need to learn more about the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I didn't know they allowed us to have pencils in our cells," Arizona said, hoping it would start a conversation.

"You can earn one if they trust you not to use it as a weapon," Callie replied, never taking her eyes off her work.

"So they don't think you're dangerous, then," Arizona declared, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Callie shrugged before asking, "Do you think I'm dangerous?" Callie's challenging tone left Arizona questioning her answer.

"No," she replied finally with a hint of a smile. Callie met her gaze briefly, but to Arizona's dismay, her features were completely unreadable.

"So, what are you doing?" Arizona pressed.

"Drawing."

"You're a woman of many words, aren't you?" Arizona mused. "What are you drawing?"

Callie sighed, before putting down her pencil and sitting up in her bed. It was clear that her persistent cellmate was not one for silence.

"Every morning I draw what I saw in my dream the night before," Callie stated honestly. "It helps me to remember that there is life outside this shit hole."

Arizona smiled, clearly impressed by the fact that Callie was so sensitive and that she had offered information without it being requested.

"Can I see?" Arizona leaned forward to grab the drawing without waiting for an answer.

"No!" Callie exclaimed, while grabbing the sketch book and hugging it to her chest.

"Please?" Arizona adopted the best pout she could muster.

"Fine. You can see a different one. This one's not finished," Callie said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't quite figure out why she was unable to resist the blonde. She flipped through her sketch book, before stopping on a page and handing the entire book to Arizona.

Taking the sketchbook from Callie's hands eagerly, Arizona gasped when she saw the image before her. Callie's sketch depicted a body on a gurney, a broken tibia protruding out of the man's leg.

"Wow," she breathed. "You're really good. I mean this is so detailed…and kinda morbid, but so amazing!" Arizona took another minute to study the drawing, before asking, "You dreamt about a man with a broken leg?"

"Yeah," Callie shrugged. "I have a weird fascination for bones. I dream about it a lot."

Arizona looked up from the sketchbook and smiled, loving the few discoveries into Callie's personal life she was learning.

"Tell me about yourself," Arizona demanded gently.

"You want to know what I did to get in here, don't you? Want to know what you're dealing with?" Callie asked defensively.

Arizona furrowed her brow and shook her head, her blonde locks bouncing as she did so.

"I want to know more about Calliope Torres, the person, not Calliope Torres, the convict."

"You are aware that this is prison, not summer camp, right? We don't just sit around and bond with our _roomies_ and braid hair and talk about boys." Callie asked, condescension practically dripping from her voice.

"Yes, thank you, I'm well aware of that fact," Arizona said with a clipped tone. "Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do, but the fact of the matter is that we are here and there's nothing we can do about it. So I'd like to try to make the best of a really crappy situation. I would like to get to know the person I'm going to be sharing a cell with for the better part of a year, but if you're too _badass_ for that, then we can just sit here in silence for the rest of the year." When Arizona finished, her voice had risen slightly and Callie decided it was best not to push the subject.

After a few tensely silent moments, Callie ventured, "So what would you like to know?"

"What's with the bone fetish?" Arizona asked trying to maintain her surly pout, but the glint in her eye gave her away.

"I always wanted to go to medical school to be an orthopedic surgeon."

"Why didn't you?"

"Shit happens," Callie responded and crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe one day…when you get out of here, you could go back to school," Arizona smiled hopefully.

Callie let out a short, rueful laugh. "Yeah, right."

They fell into another silence before Callie said, "So why don't you tell me about you?"

"I'm a pediatric surgeon originally from Seattle…" Arizona began, but was cut off by Callie's low whistle.

"What's a perky kid doctor doing in jail?"

"I thought we said we were going to talk as people rather than convicts."

"No, you said that," Callie said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She would deny the accusation, but she was enjoying the easy banter that was so uncommon.

"Well, it's a long story," Arizona stated resolutely as if ending the conversation all together.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I have a lot of other places to be right now, so I totally don't have time for a long story."

Instead of replying, Arizona picked up the previously discarded sketchbook and began flipping through the pages, hoping to be distracted from the current conversation.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, slight panic evident on her voice.

"I'm not telling you what I did to get in here, that's for sure," Arizona said. She finally stopped on one drawing, slightly mesmerized by what she saw in front of her.

"Give that back," Callie demanded.

"She's beautiful," Arizona whispered. "Is she someone from home? A sister? Girlfriend?" Arizona looked up at Callie, eyes searching the rich brown ones, hoping for a story.

Callie tilted her head to the left and furrowed her brow slightly. "Uh…yeah, she's…she's a friend from…home."

Due to Callie's odd behavior, Arizona decided to study the unfinished picture more carefully. It was then that she noticed the familiar bone structure and facial features.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Arizona braved a glance at Callie. The blush seeping into the brunette's face confirmed Arizona's suspicions. "You…uh…you dreamt about me last night?"

"Well, you were…you were screaming and you kept waking me up, so it's only natural that I would have a dream about you. It's not like it means anything other than…"

"It's okay, Calliope," Arizona said sweetly, closing the sketchbook and handing it back to the flustered woman. "It's okay." Callie took the book from her quickly and threw the offending item to the end of her bed. Though the blush had started fading from her cheeks, she was still clearly uncomfortable. Arizona found it incredibly endearing, and desperately wanted to know the true nature of her dream, but did not want to risk damaging their already tenuous relationship.

"So tell me about Miami. I've never been…" Arizona suggested to break the awkward silence.

"You've never been to Miami? Oh my God, it's awesome!" Callie began, grateful for the change in topic. For the next half hour, the two regaled each other with meaningless small talk stories, conversation flowing so easily that it felt like they'd known each other for years, like they weren't in an 8x10ft. jail cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but it's necessary for plot development, and I wanted to get something up before my schedule goes crazy the rest of this week. As always, thank you all for your feedback!

**Chapter 3**

An hour later, Callie, Arizona, and the rest of the women in Hall D were paraded to the communal showers and were allowed a few minutes to wash themselves quickly, before they would have to return to their cells.

Arizona quickly shed herself of her uniform, trying to pretend she was fine with the complete lack of privacy and modesty the communal showers allowed. As she took her place under the lukewarm stream of water, she made the mistake of glancing over to her left and took in Callie's very naked and very wet form. Without the barrier of their ill-fitting orange jumpsuits, Arizona was able to fully appreciate the true beauty of her cellmate. She allowed herself a few moments to gaze at the brunette with a mix of absolute respect and unmitigated lust.

When she broke her stare, she glanced over to the women on the opposite wall in the shower room. Most were gawking at Callie hungrily and predatorily, as if she were literally a piece of delicious meat. Two, however, were glaring at Arizona herself with a less than appreciative look in their eyes, as if having seen Arizona's wandering eye and trying to lay claim to Callie. Arizona blushed and shivered under their stares, before finishing her shower hurriedly and rushing to join the group already waiting to return to their cells. She had vowed that she would do her best to stay out of trouble and it appeared that her inconvenient attraction to her cellmate would not help her in that quest.

**o0o0o**

"Damn it, Torres! Get your head in the game!" a lanky Latina called from her position at the end of the court.

"Lo siento, Ros!" Callie shouted her apology back, a light blush accentuating her features in the warm sun. She had been distracted by the light hitting her cellmate's hair, which was making the usually blonde hair glisten a stunning gold.

The inmates in Hall D had been released later that afternoon for their three-times-a-week recess allotment. Callie had immediately joined a pick-up basketball game with some of the other prisoners with whom she was the closest. The group included the two women who had glared at Arizona that morning in the shower room.

There was a well-established clique system in the prison, for the most part divided along racial lines. Callie had fit in well with the other Latina inmates, a silently understood familial bond amongst them.

Arizona had stood back, resting against chain link fence, content to simply watch the game and observe the interactions between all the inmates. Soon she had been accompanied by other prisoners, who were much more curious than welcoming, wanting to know her background, her crime, and most importantly, which clique she would be joining. Arizona had shrugged off most of their questions, but the way in which many of the women spoke of the importance of the cliques left her with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She decided to ask Callie about it later.

"I'm open!" Callie yelled to the same lanky Latina, whose name, Arizona discovered, was Rosario. Callie caught the ball and began dribbling it down the sideline, her motions practiced and fluid. As she passed Arizona, the blonde gave her a large smile, impressed by her effortless skill. Momentarily sidetracked by the presence of Arizona's dimples, Callie tripped over her shoelace and fell squarely on her knees, the ball sliding out of her hands.

Arizona laughed and picked up the ball, before offering Callie a hand to stand up.

"Enjoy your trip?" Arizona said with a wink. She giggled as Callie mumbled something incomprehensible and grabbed the ball from Arizona's outstretched hands.

"Callie, stop flirting with Blondie and get back over here!" another Latina demanded. Arizona winced at her tone of voice. It was entirely reprimanding and not a bit teasing.

"Shut up, Dom," Callie retorted, before taking her place back on the court.

Dominique continued to throw around insults in both Arizona's and Callie's direction. As Callie neared Dominique, she grabbed her forearm forcefully and dragged her to the side.

"Stop it. Just stop it. She is harmless, innocent," Callie scolded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, really? So innocent that she wound up in jail?" Dominique challenged.

"Not all of us here are the criminals you make us out to be, Dom," Callie replied angrily. "You know my situation."

"Yeah, whatever. Your _situation_ is rare, and quite frankly, a little fishy," Dominique retorted, knowing exactly which buttons of Callie's to push.

"What? So now you don't even believe me? You are a disgrace! I can't believe I thought you were my friend," Callie spat back, before turning on her heels to walk back to the rest of the group.

Dominique's arm shot out to grab Callie's and she spun the taller brunette back around to face her. "I'm sorry. You know I believe you. We're just looking out for you. You of all people know how _they_ can be," Dominique suggested with a glance over her shoulder at Arizona.

"She's not one of them," Callie said defiantly. "She wouldn't hurt anyone," she finished with a hopeful sigh. Dominique looked up at her with a disappointed glance, before walking away to join the group.

Across the yard, Arizona watched the entire scene with rapt attention, unable to hear a word that was uttered between the two fiery Latinas, but by the body language and repeated glances in her direction, she could tell that Dominique was none too happy about Callie's budding friendship with the new inmate.

**o0o0o**

"You okay?" Callie asked finally after a couple of hours of somewhat uncomfortable silence in their cell.

Arizona gave a small smile from her perch on the top bunk. She loved that Callie was not only initiating contact, but also seemed to care how she was feeling.

"I'm okay," she answered, her timid voice betraying her words slightly.

"Whatever you say," Callie replied dismissively before flopping down on to her bed. She had tried to care enough for one day.

"It was just hard stepping outside of our pretty pink bubble today," Arizona said quietly after a few moments.

Callie had learned not to criticize the blonde's strange coping techniques, but could not help letting out a guffaw at her reference to their jail cell as a pretty pink bubble. "You'll get used to it. Their barks are bigger than their bites, I promise," Callie assured her, referring to her "friends".

"Yeah," Arizona accepted with unconvincing confidence. Realizing that it was near their 'lights out' time, Arizona rolled over in bed and prepared herself to try to sleep. "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Blondie," Callie teased, hoping to take away the negative implication of her new nickname.

Just like the night before, Callie was awoken to Arizona's moans and screams of discomfort. Groaning, she quickly scrambled up the ladder to shake Arizona gently awake.

The nights turned into a week, which soon turned into two weeks of the same routine. Callie had resigned herself to the fact that Arizona and her nightmares would wake her up every night. They did not seem to be diminishing. In fact, the look on Arizona's face as she woke her up every night seemed to be becoming more and more anguished.

On the night that marked the beginning of Arizona's third week at the LA Women's Correctional Facility, Callie was, as usual, awakened from her deep and relatively peaceful slumber. She climbed up the ladder quickly and woke Arizona with little effort. She had learned the easy methods to wake the blonde. As Arizona sat up, Callie noticed her tear-streaked face. Her heart clenched involuntarily as she wondered what plagued the blonde in her sleep every night. Callie moved to climb back down to her bench, when Arizona's melancholic voice stopped her.

"Will you stay?" she asked quietly, showing her rare vulnerability.

"What?" Callie gasped. To say she was slightly taken aback by the request was an understatement.

"Stay," Arizona requested. "Please." Arizona's voice cracked during her last plea and Callie simply did not have the heart to descend the ladder to her bed. Silently she crawled down the length of the bed, coming to rest on her side, wedged between the wall and Arizona's lithe body. Arizona wiped the tears from her cheeks, before lying down as well next to Callie, leaving as much room between them as the bed would allow, which was next to none. As Arizona snuggled down into the mattress and pillow, Callie tentatively placed an arm around the blonde. Arizona smiled sleepily and scooted in closer, resting her head near Callie's collar bone. Comforted by Callie's gentle strokes on her back, she soon fell into a peaceful sleep for the duration of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I was finally able to add the finishing touches to this chapter. I had intended to get this up last night, but after that episode, I just couldn't write! So, this is the big reveal…at least on Arizona's side. You'll get more of Callie's story as the fic progresses. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4**

When Arizona's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she was shocked to see Callie leaning over, one hand gently stroking her hair.

"Calliope," she murmured. "You stayed."

Callie merely nodded and continued to stroke her hair as she gained full consciousness. "Why aren't you drawing?" Arizona asked.

"I'll draw later," Callie said with a shrug.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" When Callie blushed and gave her a sheepish grin, she continued, "Why didn't you sleep?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have anymore nightmares," Callie replied softly.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to – "

"It's okay," Callie said firmly, preventing Arizona from continuing her apology. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arizona sighed and caught Callie's caring brown eyes. "I don't know where to start."

"Who's Danny?" Callie asked cautiously to see if that was a good starting place. When she saw the blonde raise her eyebrow inquisitively, she added, "You say his name a lot in your sleep."

"Oh, he's my…he was my brother. He was killed about a year ago in Iraq. He was my best friend. I miss him so much," Arizona trailed off to a whisper, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona," Callie said softly as she wiped the blonde's cheek gently with her thumb. Neither moved as their breakfast trays were shoved through the slat in their door. Callie continued to rub gentle circles over Arizona's cheekbone as if trying to physically erase the pain she saw on the blonde's face.

"Why are you here?" Callie breathed. It wasn't meant to be a direct question; she was merely voicing her own thoughts. She just could not fathom the beautiful blonde in front of her ever doing anything close to criminal.

"What?"

"Sorry, just thinking out loud. You don't have to tell me."

"No. No, I want to," Arizona said resolutely. "Every night I relive that moment and I can't…I just can't do it anymore." Her voice faded away as tears started flowing more freely. Callie wrapped her arms tightly around her small frame and pulled her closer, murmuring against her hair.

"Shh, it's okay," Callie whispered soothingly. It was then that Callie felt something tug in her chest, like a switch was being flipped in her heart. _Shit._ Callie pulled back softly to find Arizona's wet eyes, while Arizona sought out the warmth in Callie's eyes through her own blurry ones and found the strength to tell her story.

"I went crazy after he died. I mean, it's like I had no control over my own actions. I wanted to hurt whoever had done this to him, to our family, to me. I couldn't stop. It was like finding out information, planning my revenge, was a drug for me and I was addicted. When I found out that it was friendly fire, that the man who shot him, his fucking superior, could have saved his life…I couldn't just do nothing, you know? I couldn't sit around and do nothing when my brother, my best friend, was lying in a morgue."

Callie continued to soothe Arizona and hold her close as the blonde told her story. It was as if she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face as she remembered her painful past.

"I don't know what I was thinking going to his house. Well, I wasn't thinking. I didn't have a plan. To this day, I have no idea what I was going to do…what I would have done if she hadn't stopped me. God, I'm supposed to protect the people I love and I couldn't protect Danny, so I thought I would do the next best thing…get revenge. But it wasn't…"

Once again Arizona's voice trailed off as she dissolved into a fit of tears.

"Why don't you try telling me exactly what happened?" Callie pressed gently, hoping that if Arizona was able to get the story out it would help quell her nightmares. Arizona took a deep breath and processed her jumbled thoughts.

"I went to the commanding officer's house, the man who killed Danny. I went there one night in a rage, with nothing except a baseball bat and some spray paint. I sprayed Danny's name all over the wall of the house. I wanted him to remember what he had done. Of course, rationally I knew it had been an accident, but there was nothing rational about what I was doing. I then broke a window in their house with the bat and climbed into the house. I didn't know what I was looking for; I just wanted to destroy his life. I smashed their TV set and started walking to the stairs. I don't know if I was trying to find him. I might have…I don't know if I would have tried to kill him. But there at the bottom of the stairs was this tiny girl. She had to be about six. She looked up at me with tears in her big, blue eyes and asked me what I was doing. She was so afraid, but so brave. I collapsed right in front of her and Danny's commanding officer found me like that. This man whose life I was so hell-bent on destroying had a family. He had a wife and the most beautiful little girl, and I'm a fucking pediatric surgeon!" Arizona let out a short, sardonic laugh at the thought. "Or well…I was a pediatric surgeon."

"Oh, Arizona," Callie whispered. "It's okay. You didn't do anything."

"But I might have. I pled guilty to charges of vandalism and breaking and entering and they gave me a year, maybe less for good behavior. I pled guilty and settled to pay all the damages, because I couldn't bear a trial, and because a trial would have been useless. I felt like I had let everyone down…Danny, myself, my parents…my patients. My father raised me to be a good man in a storm. I couldn't have been farther from being a good man in a storm that night."

"Hey, Arizona, look at me." Callie said gently, placing her hand under the blonde's quivering chin and bringing her face up to meet her gaze. "I'm not trying to condone what you did, but maybe you did it for the right reasons. You were lost without your brother and you loved him so much. The fact that just the sight of that little girl could stop you means you're a good person. You haven't let anyone down. Once you let go of that guilt, you'll be able to move on and you will be stronger for it."

Arizona saw so much sincerity in the deep brown eyes staring back at her that she almost believed Callie's words.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I was expecting to just get through this year without creating drama, but also without getting to know anyone. I never expected to meet such a good…friend." But God, as she focused on Callie's mesmerizing eyes, she wanted to be so much more than friends.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to become my friend either. I thought you were actually demented when you walked in here with that grin on your face and those adorable dimples showing."

Arizona let out a genuine laugh, showing off said dimples.

"Calliope…" she whispered, bringing a hand up to tuck an unruly brunette curl behind Callie's ear. She leaned forward ever so slightly and pressed her lips against the taller woman's excruciatingly gently. Albeit light, the gesture sent a bolt of energy coursing through both of their bodies, and Callie recoiled immediately.

"Arizona, don't. We can't." Due to the completely crestfallen look on Arizona's face, Callie decided to continue. "You really don't want to get involved with me. I'm not…I'm not a good influence."

Arizona snorted. "And I am? We're both in this hellhole. We might as well get something good out of it."

"No, Arizona, you really don't get it. You don't get what you're dealing with. You've made one mistake from which I have no doubt you will bounce back. I've made a lifetime of mistakes culminating in a 15 year jail sentence, 10 if I'm lucky and well-behaved."

"15?" Arizona asked, a bit shaken.

"Yes, Arizona, 15. Still want to kiss me now?" Callie asked with a challenging tone. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with the blonde's naïveté.

"What did you do?"

Callie laughed a short, derisive laugh. "That's a loaded question. I'm assuming you mean what was I arrested for and given a 15 year sentence for?" Arizona nodded and bit her lip, bracing herself for the answer. "Accomplice to a murder."

Arizona gasped, but to her credit did not pull away from Callie, their limbs still intertwined.

"You didn't do it," Arizona said, a bit unsure.

"That's not what the jury thought," Callie said with a shrug. She had long ago resigned herself to her unjust fate.

"You didn't do it," Arizona said again. This time it was a statement rather than a question. She wasn't entirely sure why she trusted her cellmate of just three weeks, but she could not fathom Callie plotting and helping to murder someone.

Callie sighed and shook her head. "My appeal is pending, but it won't do any good."

"Why not?" Arizona asked, her brow furrowed. She believed in her country, and she believed in justice. She couldn't understand how someone like Callie could spend a huge part of her life behind bars for something she didn't do.

"When my parents downed me, I lost everything. I have no money to my name, so I can only ever get state-appointed counsel. They get paid literally next to nothing to defend worthless people like me. Often they don't have the resources, the time, or the energy to properly defend their clients. Plus, my case looks pretty bad. It's basically just my word against theirs that I didn't do it," Callie finished matter-of-factly.

"You're not worthless," Arizona started. "And when I get out of here, I'm going to find you an attorney and I'm going to pay – "

"No. Arizona, no. Don't make those promises to me, promises you can't keep. I refuse to take your money, and I refuse to be your charity case just so you can clear your conscience." Callie spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. It just isn't fair," Arizona said, as if the realization that life was sometimes cruel to good people was just washing over her.

"Life isn't fair, and certainly our criminal justice system isn't always just, but that's just the way it is," Callie stated.

Arizona was not in the least bit deterred or placated by Callie's dismissive tone, but decided to let it go at least for that moment.

After caressing Callie's cheek gently for a few moments, she smiled and said, "Why don't we eat our food? I'm starving!"

And just like that, Arizona was once again the perky, dimpled blonde that had managed to insert herself under Callie's skin and tie a knot around her heart the first time she had ever laid eyes on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The end of this chapter contains some harsh language, so I'm sorry if that offends anyone. I also apologize if you are just as confused as Arizona by the end of this. I promise it will all be explained in the following chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Arizona awoke to find Callie sitting against the bottom metal bed post, sketching her dream from the night before with a small smile on her face. Even after Arizona's breakthrough, her nightmares had not subsided and Callie found herself climbing up to Arizona's bed night after night and holding the blonde until they woke the next morning. After a week of the same ritual, they decided simply to share the bottom bunk and stop pretending like Callie wasn't going to have to cuddle Arizona back to sleep. The arrangement worked out much better and often, Arizona barely stirred in her sleep.

Arizona had tried a few times to breakdown Callie's resolve, but every time Callie denied her advances. Callie had underestimated the blonde's abject stubbornness, however, and her resolve was quickly fading.

"What are you drawing?" Arizona asked lazily, sitting up at the opposite end of the bed.

Callie sighed and replied, "You." She had found that lying to her cellmate never worked out for her.

"Again? You dream about me a lot, don't you?" Arizona asked with a teasing smile.

"I can't help it when you snore and drool all over me all night!" Callie said with a defensive tone.

"Mmhmm, sure. So what was the dream about?"

"You were…um, I mean I was…we were both surgeons at the same hospital. We got to work on the same patient. We worked really well together."

Arizona cocked her head, wondering why Callie was stuttering to get out a seemingly innocent dream. She didn't know that Callie had conveniently left out the part about their on-call room celebration after their shared surgery.

"Come here," Arizona said, a dramatic pout on her lips. "You're too far away."

"Arizona," Callie warned.

"I think I've made it clear that I don't care about your lame excuse that you're a bad influence, so do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Arizona was clearly through with being patient and waiting for Callie to change her mind.

"I'm just not attracted to you, I'm sorry," Callie said dismissively.

"Bullshit. I've seen the way you stare at me in the showers and I've noticed the way you touch me when you think I'm sleeping."

Callie huffed and put down her sketchbook, before crossing her arms defensively. "It's not that simple, Arizona." They way she said the blonde's name it was as if she was addressing a petulant child. Arizona rolled her eyes before looking at Callie expectantly.

"What if we try it and it doesn't work and then we have to live in the same damn cell for the rest of the year? Why would we want to make ourselves more miserable than we already are?" Callie questioned logically.

"Or it could work and it would make this shitty situation a lot less shitty."

"Okay, fine. Let's say it works, then what?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. What are you so afraid of?"

_You_, Callie wanted to answer. _You and your gleaming eyes and glowing hair and beautiful smile. You and your optimism and rainbows and crap._

Instead, she answered with her own question. "Are you challenging me?" Callie met Arizona's eyes and suddenly noticed they were much closer to her than she'd thought. _Shit, when did she get so close?_

"That depends, are you one to take challenges?"

"Usually."

"Then yes, I'm challenging you," Arizona goaded, a thinly veiled smirk creeping across her face. She sidled up to Callie and placed a hand on her knee, tracing light circles with her index finger. "Are you up for it?" Arizona asked in a seductive tone. Callie bit her bottom lip and nodded, wondering how Arizona had managed to gain the complete upper hand in this situation. Arizona continued to trace her finger up Callie's leg, grinning when the brunette's quadricep quivered under her nail. She added more fingers and pressure, digging into Callie's thigh almost painfully.

"Damn it, Arizona," Callie breathed.

"What?" she responded with a coy flip of her hair.

"I want you."

"Then take me."

And with those words Callie lost any semblance of resolve she had been maintaining and grabbed at the nape of Arizona's neck forcefully, pulling their heads daringly close together. She leaned forward to capture Arizona's lips with her own. She was not prepared for the ferocity with which Arizona returned the kiss and she slammed her eyes shut, one hand tangled roughly in golden curls. Callie kept her hand tightly wrapped around Arizona's neck, preventing her from breaking the kiss. Lifting herself on to her knees, Arizona began to unbutton the few buttons on Callie's orange jumpsuit with very nimble fingers.

Despite Callie's constant attempts to gain control of the situation, Arizona managed to reposition them, so that Callie's back was against the wall and Arizona was straddling her hips. Arizona yanked at the thin collar of Callie's jumpsuit and brought the top half of it over her shoulders, exposing her tanned torso. Arizona groaned appreciatively at the sight.

"You've seen me naked before," Callie said, suddenly a bit self-conscious due to Arizona's now glossy roving eyes.

"So not the same," Arizona replied huskily, before leaning down for another sensuous kiss. As Arizona began kissing a wet path down Callie's neck, the brunette remembered her own hands and reached down to cup Arizona's mound through the thin fabric of her jumpsuit.

"Mmm, Calliope," Arizona moaned loudly into her neck.

At that inopportune moment, the two heard one of the guards calling from down the hall, signaling recess time. Arizona leapt off Callie's hips and tried to adjust her matted hair. Meanwhile Callie groaned loudly and lethargically rebuttoned her jumpsuit.

Moments later the two were being ushered outside along with the rest of the hall. Arizona couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched and talked about during their journey to the recreation area. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the snickering she heard behind her was directed at her.

Once outside, Callie immediately joined her usual pick-up basketball game, while Arizona took up residence in a corner against a fence. As usual she was joined by a few others, who had no interest in physical exercise. Arizona sat against the fence watching Callie expertly run up and down the court, thoroughly enjoying Callie's competitive streak.

At a break in the game, Callie huddled with her teammates, strategizing their next move. Dominique and Rosario, who had been playing on the other side, took this opportunity to approach Arizona.

"You little slut," Dominique spat once she had reached Arizona.

"Excuse me?" Arizona whipped her head around to find the source of the derision.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arizona said, standing up to attempt to assert some dominance.

"Oh really?" Dominique challenged.

"Oh, Calliope! Fuck me, Calliope!" Dominique and Rosario chorused in a mockingly high-pitched voice, before giggling at their own impressions.

"You think we can't hear you? You think we don't know what you're trying to do?" Rosario asked incredulously.

"This is between me and Callie. It has nothing to do with you," Arizona stated calmly, desperately trying to avoid a fight.

"Like hell it doesn't. She doesn't need to get involved with people like you," Dominique replied.

"I think that's her choice."

"You must be one of the new members. You really have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" Dominique asked rhetorically and began to encroach on Arizona's space.

_New members?_ In her confusion, Arizona unwittingly took a step back and found herself trapped between the two Latinas and the fence.

"Who knew the Brotherhood was recruiting such fucking pussies now?" Taking another step forward, Dominique was nearly touching Arizona. Across the court, many people were starting to take notice of the potential fight on the other side, including Callie and a few of the guards.

"You honestly think she likes you? You think you're different? Your dear _Calliope_ does this with every cellmate she's ever had. Let me guess. She tried to make you believe she's innocent, didn't she?" When Dominique got no response from Arizona, she grabbed her jaw roughly to force her to make eye contact. "Didn't she?" she asked louder.

At this provocation, Arizona pushed the taller Latina off her roughly and punched her squarely in the nose with all the force she could muster. Stumbling backwards, Dominique held her bleeding face in her hands and looked up at the blonde in surprise. By this time Callie, many of the inmates, and the guards had gathered around to break up the fight.

"You fucking Aryan cunt," Dominique grunted as she was dragged away to her cell by one of the guards.

Another guard came and grabbed Arizona's hands, cuffing them behind her back. As Arizona was marched past Callie, she sought out the brunette's eyes, finding only pain and anger where there had once been compassion and understanding.

"Are you one of them?" Arizona had no idea what Callie was referring to, so she just stared numbly ahead. "God, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Calliope – " she started, not understanding in the least why Callie was so upset.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ Calliope me." With that, she stormed away to join the rest of her teammates, while Arizona was taken back to their cell, hurt and more than a little bit confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I think a lot of you were even more confused than I anticipated, so I offer you a longer chapter that will clarify (hopefully!) what's going on. I've done some rudimentary research (read: Wikipedia) on some of the info for this chapter and subsequent ones, so it should be accurate-ish. Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate that you guys are giving this unconventional plot a chance.

**Chapter 6**

Arizona sat hunched in the corner of their cell, stewing over what had just happened during their recreational time. She had literally no idea why Callie was mad and what it meant when Dominique referred to the Brotherhood. On top of the confusion was the inconvenient hurt Arizona felt after hearing that she was just some sort of conquest to Callie, that nothing had been real. The feeling surprised her; up until this point, she had managed to convince herself that what they had was nothing more than physical attraction and maybe friendship. Now she had to contend with her own confusing feelings, the fact that she was being accused of something she didn't understand, and an extremely angry cellmate.

Arizona let out an exasperated puff of air as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold wall behind her. She was ripped forcefully from her thoughts when Callie was pushed unceremoniously into the room. As Callie strode purposefully to the corner, Arizona stood on unsteady legs.

"Callie…" she began.

"Don't," Callie said, venom dripping from her tone. She advanced on Arizona and for the second time that day, the blonde was backed into her corner.

"No, you don't get to do this, Callie. Just tell me what the hell is wrong!"

Instead of answering, Callie wrapped her hand around Arizona's neck and smashed her lips against the blonde's surprised ones. Arizona gasped into the kiss and tried to pull back. Her gasp just gave Callie the chance to probe her tongue deeply into Arizona's less than inviting mouth. Callie pulled back slightly and bit down on Arizona's bottom lip with enough pressure to draw blood. Arizona used this slight distance to squeeze her arms in between their bodies and force Callie off her.

"What the hell, Callie?"

"I thought this is what you wanted," Callie said with a growl, pushing against her once again. "Isn't it? Isn't this what you wanted?" Callie goaded, inserting her thigh roughly between Arizona's legs and running her tongue along her neck.

"Stop, Calliope. Not like this." Arizona's voice was strong, but desperate, as she tried unsuccessfully to wriggle her way out from her current position. "Please," she whimpered.

When Callie heard the tone of Arizona's voice and the way her full name fell plaintively from her lips, she jumped away immediately, the trance seemingly broken.

"God, Arizona, I'm so sorry," she whispered, running her thumb gently over the smaller woman's swollen lip. "I don't know what came over me. I thought maybe if I…" Her voice trailed off when she realized she didn't have a legitimate reason for her behavior. In the back of her mind, she knew she had just been trying to assert dominance, grasp at some sort of control she felt was slipping from her hands every time her cellmate so much as looked at her.

Arizona gripped Callie's wrist and firmly removed it from her lips, placing it by the brunette's side.

"Why don't you just tell me what is going on?" Arizona asked in a commanding tone. She had no idea why she was so willing to give Callie the benefit of the doubt, but she could see the goodness within Callie shining behind her hard exterior.

"You honestly don't know?" Callie asked with no malice, just uncertainty and insecurity. Arizona shook her head.

Losing patience, Arizona sighed and walked over to the bed, patting the spot next to her to indicate for Callie to join her.

"Arizona, I don't know what to say…"

"At Johns Hopkins, where I went to Med School, the motto is 'veritas vos liberabit'. It means 'the truth will set you free'. Most students at opening convocation just repeated the words without caring, just wanting to finish quickly so they could go party, but I did care. I took them to heart, and I live by them. I don't know how things work around here or how you lived your life on the outside, but I'm not used to the lying and deceit and stupid games everyone seems to be playing around here. I'm not naïve, but I am trustworthy and I am honorable, and I had honestly thought that you'd be able to see that. I get that you're quiet and reserved, and maybe you have good reasons for it, but I'm sick of it. So you're going to start explaining now and you're going to listen to me without jumping to conclusions."

Arizona finished her speech with a firm nod, while Callie just looked on in a mix of admiration and apprehension. Very few people had the guts to stand up to her like Arizona did.

Callie took in a shaky breath while she composed her thoughts. "The Brotherhood refers to the Aryan Brotherhood, an all white street gang. It got its roots in the KKK, but is still really active in LA today. One of their biggest rivals is Nuestra Familia, a Latino gang. I still don't know why, but Dominique thought you might be a part of the Brotherhood. And when you didn't deny it, I believed that you were, too."

"That doesn't explain why you were so mad about it. Are you in Nuestra Familia?" Arizona asked, still trying to make sense of it all.

Callie shook her head vehemently. "No, but Dom and Ros are and a lot of my friends are, here and on the outside. They always want me to become a full member, but I don't want any part of their violence and drug trades. They're good people, though. When my family disowned me, I had nothing. I was alone and about $5 to my name. I found a lot of support in the Latin community here in LA, but it just so happened that a lot of them were involved with Nuestra Familia." Callie finished her explanation matter-of-factly and sank back in the bed to lean against the wall.

"There is more to the story than that, Callie, and you are going to tell me it."

Callie blinked back at her rapidly, before a pregnant pause settled over them. Arizona waited somewhat patiently, but never took her expectant eyes off of Callie's unsettled form.

"I met this girl Erica, Erica Hahn, while I was still living in Miami. She was over there for college. We hit it off quickly and became close friends. Soon, it developed into more and we started dating. She was the first girl I had ever dated…ever kissed. We got pretty serious, so I wanted to tell my family. After about 5 months of dating, I decided to tell my dad. He immediately disowned me, stopped paying my college tuition, and revoked my trust fund, leaving me with literally nothing. After Erica graduated, she was going to come back to LA where her family lived. I decided to go with her, because the only thing I had left to lose at this point was her. Not even two weeks after arriving in LA, she broke up with me…she just walked out of my life." Callie paused in her narrative to look up at Arizona, who was staring back at her with a puzzled, but compassionate, gaze.

"That's when I started hanging out with people from the Latin community. It was like a little reminder of Miami, of happier times. They were so good to me. It wasn't until a few months after I was living with some of them that I even realized they were caught up in the gang scene. I couldn't afford to move out, so I turned a blind eye. I got a job and just tried to live my own life and for a while, I did a good job of ignoring what was happening right under my nose."

"Until what?" Arizona asked, riveted. It was less voyeuristic curiosity and more genuine concern for her cellmate that made her pulse race as she waited for the climax of the story.

"Out of the blue, my friend Juan came to my apartment that I shared with some of the others. He was terrified and hysterical. When I got him to calm down he told me he had killed a high-ranking member of the Aryan Brotherhood, a man named Jeremy Hahn."

Arizona gasped, finally understanding where this story was going, but allowed Callie to continue.

"He then informed me that the man Jeremy was with, another member of the Brotherhood, had escaped. Juan kept looking around, paranoid, and saying that I needed to protect myself. Once he left, I went to my dresser where I kept my gun that I only bought because my housemates always told me I would need it for protection. It was missing. Two days later I was being arrested for being an accomplice to the murder of Jeremy Hahn."

At the end of the story, Arizona searched Callie's eyes to verify the sincerity of the story. One look in the soulful brown eyes was all she needed to believe that Callie was telling the truth.

"Dominique…she implied that you were lying about this story. That you made a habit of lying about the story to get girls to sleep with you."

"She said that?" The fearsome fire that Arizona had witnessed earlier was back in Callie's eyes.

"That's kind of why I punched her," Arizona said with a sheepish smirk. For the first time, Callie smiled a wide, toothy grin that cut through the tension in the air. "That was incredible," Callie gushed genuinely.

"I grew up with the name Arizona. I know how to play dirty in the playground," she shrugged, a clear sense of pride evident in her deceivingly nonchalant tone. Sobering up, Arizona addressed Callie seriously, "So you have no idea why you were accused and convicted?"

"At trial they were able to produce my gun as the murder weapon, with my fingerprints on it, and Jeremy's friend testified that I had been there. Juan and I both testified that I wasn't there, but no one is going to believe a convicted murderer and his possible accomplice. Without money for an actual discovery, my counsel couldn't produce any evidence that would support my alibi. Of course it had been my day off at work, so no one could corroborate my story."

"Veritas vos liberabit," Arizona answered quietly.

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"I do." Arizona confirmed with a tight smile.

"I wish I could have that attitude," Callie said, a wistful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

They lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence as they both become consumed by their own thoughts, trying to process the emotional trials the day had brought.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Arizona broke the silence first. Callie's head shot up to meet Arizona's half-hearted glare. She had hoped they had genuinely come to some mutual understanding. "But as long as you stop jumping to conclusions and actually communicate with me, I'm sure I won't stay mad for long." With those words, Arizona got up from the bed, placed a gentle kiss on Callie's forehead, and headed for the ladder to go up to her bed.

"Arizona, don't be ridiculous," Callie started, unwilling to give up the fight that easily. "You're just going to have a nightmare tonight and it's inconvenient for both of us to sleep up there. You're staying down here tonight."

"Fine. But no touching," Arizona conceded with a sigh, before sitting on the bed and positioning herself under the covers, face towards the wall.

Proud of her small victory, Callie got in bed next to Arizona, facing the opposite wall, their backs just about an inch apart. The two fell asleep quickly, completely exhausted from their emotional day.

This time, however, it was not Arizona who had trouble sleeping, but Callie, who tossed and turned all night. Lying awake some hours later, Callie had turned to face Arizona's sleeping form. She watched as the blonde took one deep breath after another, her face relaxed in a rare peaceful slumber. Callie couldn't resist the urge to touch her and found that her fingers moved almost involuntarily to rest on Arizona's hip. Arizona sighed and shifted at the touch, but remained asleep. Emboldened, Callie ran her hand lightly up the blonde's body, stopping to trace a line with her index finger across every rib in her path. She continued up her body and reached her shoulder. Running her whole hand back down Arizona's arm, Callie laced their fingers together and kissed her the fabric of Arizona's jumpsuit right above her shoulder.

"Arizona…Arizona, wake up," she mumbled. She squeezed Arizona's hand and began to place gentle kisses along the exposed skin at her collarbone and neck.

"Calliope…you're breaking my rule," Arizona rasped, her voice hoarse with fatigue.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. Please forgive me." Arizona's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dark room when she realized Callie would not be letting her fall back asleep until she replied.

"It's okay. It's okay," Arizona whispered, turning so that she could cup Callie's cheek and bring their lips together for a gentle kiss. As their kiss deepened, Callie's hand released Arizona's and began wandering over the smaller woman's torso. Arizona's breath hitched as Callie's roving hand created light circles over her inner thigh. Not breaking their kiss, Callie shifted to gain better access. She teased a line up Arizona's body, grazing over the apex between her legs, circling her navel, and tracing a path between her breasts. Her hand made its final resting place at the top button of Arizona's jumpsuit. She rolled the button between her forefinger and thumb while engaging the blonde in another searing kiss.

"Cal..Calliope," Arizona groaned. "Wait," she said, pushing Callie's hand away. "I really like you," she admitted softly.

"I really like you, too," Callie concurred, reaching to put her hand back in its spot.

"No, I want to take it slow."

"That's not exactly the impression you gave off this morning."

"A lot has happened since then," Arizona said pointedly. "I don't know what we have, where we're going, but whatever it is, we nearly ruined it today. So I want to take it slow."

"Okay," Callie smiled. Despite the momentary disappointment, she was excited at the prospect of having something more than a meaningless passionate fling with her intriguing cellmate. She leaned in for a final kiss, before rolling over to resume her position with her back facing Arizona.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Arizona chided, grabbing Callie's hand before she could roll over completely, and wrapping it around her waist. She entwined their fingers and kissed Callie's knuckles, before pulling their entangled hands tightly into her body. She pushed her body back, so that it was aligned perfectly against Callie's and sighed contentedly at the warmth and comfort she felt radiating back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I apologize that in the last chapter I evidently had no sense of time…one minute they were eating breakfast and then the next they were going to bed. Let's just pretend that my artistic license allows me to control time.

**A/N2:** I know this chapter is super short, but hopefully it will tide you over until I have the chance to write a longer, more plot-driven chapter. In the meantime, I wanted them to have a happy little moment without the outside world ruining it (and boy, do we need it after last night's emotional rollercoaster).

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, so you sit here," Arizona requested, while pushing Callie's shoulders downwards in an effort to keep her sitting on the bed. "And I'll sit over here," she finished, walking to the opposite wall and sinking down to the ground, her legs crossed Indian style.

"Arizona, this is ridiculous. I can keep my hands to myself," Callie huffed.

"No, apparently you can't," Arizona replied pointedly, with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

They had found that Arizona's taking-it-slowly rule had proven far more difficult than originally anticipated in a tiny 8x10 foot room. Not about to take back her own rule, however, Arizona was determined to make it work. So for their first "official date", or as official a date as one could have with their cellmate in jail, Arizona was putting as much distance between the two of them as possible in an effort to connect on an emotional level. Neither was questioning their physical attraction to each other.

Their first "date" consisted of sharing their dinner in their cell together, something they did every evening. Putting the "date" label on it, however, was making both of them inexplicably nervous. There were suddenly expectations and implications beyond the easy cellmate bond they'd already established. Arizona smiled to herself as she thought how adorably silly they were being, considering how much they had already been through.

"What are you smiling about?" Callie asked, bemused.

"Us. How it's kind of cute that we're both nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Callie defended haughtily.

"Huh. Then why does it look like your leg is trying to drill a hole through the floor?"

Callie immediately stilled her bouncing leg and blushed. She opened her mouth a few times, but no words ever came out.

"That's what I thought," Arizona teased, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, fine, I'm nervous. I've never been in this situation before. You already know way more about me than someone on the first date usually does, so what the hell are we supposed to talk about?"

"Ooooh, I know! Let's do icebreakers!" Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde's excessive enthusiasm, but remained silent as she could practically see the cogs turning in Arizona's mind. "Okay, got one. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Callie pondered a moment, before replying honestly, "I don't have any special attachment to anywhere. I think I'd be happy anywhere as long as I had the right people with me."

Arizona nodded and smiled. "Well now I don't want to respond, because my answer seems totally superficial. I agree that the people make the place."

"Okay…if you were an animal, which one would you be?" Callie asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I would be…a butterfly. Or oooh no, a hummingbird," Arizona answered with a grin and no further explanation. "You?" She rocked forward onto her knees as she became more involved in the conversation.

"Hmmm I think I would probably be…an elephant."

"An elephant?" Arizona had expected the Latina to reply with some sort of fierce, protective animal from the cat family.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing animals. You know there have been studies showing that they have emotions almost to the same capacity as humans?"

Arizona cocked her head to the side and smiled, taking in Callie's thoughtful words.

"Okay my turn," she said finally. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Callie chortled before recounting her middle and high school days as the dorky kid who sat in the back of the classroom and chewed her hair and got made fun of. Arizona shared her story of being pantsed in the hallway her senior year in front of the teacher whom she had a hopeless crush on. Callie laughed raucously at Arizona's depictions and faces she created as she narrated the story.

"I would give anything to have seen your face in that moment," Callie said breathlessly, still trying to control her laughter.

"Hey! It was a traumatic moment for me! Ms. Henderson even came over and helped me. It was mortifying!"

"So you and Ms. Henderson, huh? Did you…?" Callie trailed off, raising both of her eyebrows in suggestion.

"Callie! No! She was my teacher!" Arizona replied, clearly affronted and blushing profusely. Callie remained silent for a while, content to admire the way Arizona's pink cheeks contrasted the bright blue of her glistening eyes.

"Thank you," Callie spoke softly.

"For what?"

"For making me laugh. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that…even before I came here."

And suddenly the distance between them was literally painful for Arizona. She felt a pull towards Callie, as if drawn by opposing magnets, and she rose to sit on the bed next to her. Needing to touch her in any capacity possible, Arizona took a strand of Callie's hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her palm rested on the brunette's jaw bone while her fingers lightly grazed her scalp. There were so many ridiculous cheesy thoughts that entered Arizona's head at that moment, but she had a feeling Callie didn't do cheesy.

"I love hearing you laugh. I want to make you laugh every day before I'm released." Well, a little bit of cheese couldn't hurt.

Callie sucked in a heavy breath. The implication of Arizona's words were too much for her to handle. Surprisingly, the most difficult aspect for her to grasp was the fact that the woman she was falling for so quickly would be released at the end of the year, while she would be stuck in jail for another eight years at the least.

Sensing the change in Callie's mood, Arizona took a halting breath, hesitated slightly, and then added, "And hopefully…if I'm lucky…every day after I'm released…and then every day after you're released."

With Arizona's added words came a new set of implications that neither minded.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Another chapter with very little plot movement, I apologize. I think you guys will enjoy this lack of plot though. ;)

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, I'm officially sick of this," Callie said with a pout, folding her arms across her chest and sitting on the bed with a harrumph.

"Sick of what?" Arizona asked casually from her bed, where she lay on her stomach reading a magazine she had been given.

Instead of responding with words, Callie began to climb the ladder up to Arizona's bed. Arizona shifted on to her side as she felt the bed move and peered down to the opposite end, where she saw Callie's body appearing from below. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of this."

"That doesn't actually answer either of my questions…" Her voice trailed off as Callie slinked her way up Arizona's body and took the magazine from her hands, before throwing it unceremoniously to the ground.

"Hey, I was reading that," Arizona protested meekly.

"Let me tell you a story," Callie began.

"Okay…" Arizona replied, elongating the vowels of the word to indicate her confusion.

"Once upon a time two women met in jail. One was a gorgeous Latina and the other was this _really_ hot blonde." Callie paused to allow for Arizona's short giggling fit caused by Callie's description of them. "There was clearly an attraction between them, but the blonde wanted to take things slowly and to try to date in jail. So the Latina played along and suffered through three long dates. They were nice dates and she enjoyed herself, but all she wanted to do was reach out and touch the blonde and kiss every inch of skin she could find." Callie's voice was becoming more and more husky with every word she said.

"Every night they slept side by side, because the blonde had nightmares. Again, the Latina didn't mind, but it took everything in her power not to touch the smaller woman the way she wanted to." Callie placed her hand on Arizona's hip and began tracing tiny circles over the protruding joint. She grinned victoriously when she felt and heard Arizona's breath hitch.

"What happened next?" Arizona asked, eyes unsubtly focused on Callie's luscious lips.

"One day, the Latina was in the shower room with all of the other inmates and when she turned around she met the blonde's gorgeous blue eyes and noticed that they were a darker shade than usual and slightly glazed over. That's when she realized that the blonde was having a difficult time going slowly as well." Callie leaned in and said these last words in a low voice before taking Arizona's earlobe gently between her teeth. Arizona blushed a bright red, realizing she'd been caught that morning in the shower.

"What…um…what did the Latina do about it?" Arizona swallowed and attempted to regulate her breathing.

"She decided to take control of the situation."

In one swift and practiced move, Callie maneuvered herself so that she was straddling the blonde, her strong hands holding down Arizona's wrists above her head. "And she found that the blonde was a willing participant…right?" Arizona's heart swelled when Callie phrased the end as a question showing her respect. When Callie reached down to kiss her, Arizona immediately opened her mouth and returned the kiss with as much fervor as she could from her submissive position.

"Definitely a willing participant," Callie smirked as she pulled back and sat up. She rocked her hips liberally downwards, eliciting a low guttural grunt from Arizona. The blonde tried to free her hands and craned her neck up in an effort to reach Callie's lips. Callie merely tightened her grip and backed away, a teasing smile on her face.

"Calliieee," Arizona whined.

"What?" Callie asked with another undulation of her hips.

"It hurts," Arizona said with a slight pout. Immediately Callie released her tight hold on the small woman's wrists. "Oh my God, I'm so—" Arizona cut off her words by flipping her over in one graceful motion and reversing their positions. "—sorry," Callie finished with a glare as she landed with her back to the mattress and her own hands pressed above her head. "That wasn't fair! You play dirty, Robbins!"

"Shame on for you for thinking I couldn't stand a little pain." Arizona winked and licked her lips, before descending on Callie's and engaging her in a searing kiss. Callie moaned loudly into her mouth and took her bottom lip between her teeth sucking and nibbling lightly.

"I know it will be hard for you, but you need to be quiet, Calliope," Arizona scolded while punctuating her words with kisses and nips along Callie's clothed clavicle. She took the first button on Callie's jumpsuit between her teeth and expertly undid it, before moving to the next three and giving them the same treatment. She released Callie's hands so that she could slide the thick material off Callie's tanned shoulders. Callie slid her hands through blonde locks as Arizona attempted to kiss every section of exposed skin. The brunette moaned again, this time a little louder, and Arizona bit down on her skin in response. "What did I say about being quiet? Do you want our entire block to hear us?" She bit down on Callie's flesh again, but this time Callie threw her head back and bit her own lip to stifle her groan.

Arizona continued her journey downwards, relishing each bit of revealed skin with fervent attention. Callie lifted her hips so Arizona could slide both her jumpsuit and underwear further down her legs. She finally removed the entire piece of clothing and tossed it gently to the edge of the bed. She began kissing a line up Callie's left calf and stopped to lick the crease on the back of her knee, before moving upwards to lick and suck her thigh. Callie hissed and groaned, clenching the bed's sheet in her fist.

"Okay, clearly you can't be quiet," Arizona said, somewhat annoyed. She backed away from Callie to grab the discarded jumpsuit and handed the item to the confused woman below her. "Here, bite the sleeve of this and shut up," she growled with a twinkle in her eye to show Callie that she wasn't actually mad. Though she genuinely did not want the rest of their block to hear them, Arizona was more than pleased with herself and amused that Callie was struggling to stay quiet. Callie took the material in her mouth and just in time, too. Arizona had wasted no time in continuing her assault on Callie's inner thigh.

As she moved slowly higher, Arizona reached up both hands to palm Callie's breasts. When she heard Callie's muffled moans, she laughed, sending a short stream of air over Callie's sensitive nerves, making the brunette shiver in pleasure. Arizona dipped her tongue in between Callie's dripping folds and lowered her hands to steady Callie's now slightly writhing hips. Callie tangled her hands in Arizona's hair and pushed the blonde's face tighter against her body. Arizona smiled into her and inhaled her intoxicating scent before plunging her tongue deeply inside exactly where Callie needed it the most. She pumped her strong tongue in and out steadily for a few moments, before replacing it with two fingers. Maintaining a steady rhythm with her fingers she moved her body upwards to kiss Callie's hipbone before moving to her navel. Feeling the flushed brunette tense under her, Arizona removed the cloth from her mouth and replaced it with her own mouth. Placing a thigh between Callie's trembling legs to back up her thrusts, she kissed Callie deeply. Callie moaned into her mouth as she came, fists clenching at the sheets and toes curled and heels digging painfully into the bed.

Arizona rolled over and traced lazy patterns over Callie's chest and sternum as she waited for her to regain full consciousness. Callie exhaled deeply.

"Holy crap."

"Worth the wait?"

"God yes," she breathed. Opening her eyes, she glanced over to Arizona. "Wait, you're still clothed."

"Is that a problem?" Arizona grinned lecherously while Callie just nodded numbly.

Arizona kneeled to quickly rid herself of her own jumpsuit before lying down next to Callie once again. She sighed contentedly at the feeling of their uninhibited bodies connecting and kissed the brunette's shoulder.

"Just give me a second to catch my breath and then you will be the one who's unable to stay quiet."

**o0o0o**

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," Dominique sneered walking to the fence where Callie and Arizona stood hand in hand, happy just to be with each other in the fresh air.

"Oh, just leave us alone, Dom. You've done enough damage," Callie said before turning her back to the lanky Latina.

"So you're picking your new little girlfriend over your friends?" Though there was still derision audible in Dominique's tone, she also sounded hurt.

"No, I'm picking Arizona over the people I thought were my friends." Next to Callie, Arizona internally beamed and squeezed Callie's hand to show her appreciation.

"We are your friends, Cal."

"No, my friends don't bully people and accuse them of things they didn't do." She was of course referring to her incident with Arizona two weeks prior as well as Dominique's suspicions of Callie's innocence.

Dominique advanced on the couple, a menacing glint in her narrowed eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Dominique," Callie said with a mirthless laugh. "You are no match for us."

Due to Arizona's apparent plucky ability to fight coupled with the fearsome respect Callie had always commanded, they were becoming quite a force to be reckoned with. Dominique backed away with a sigh and returned to their normal basketball game absent one team member.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say that from here on out, it will take me a bit longer to update. I have finals coming up and a week-long competition and various and sundry other time-consuming and annoyingly mandatory things. I will try to update as regularly as possible – I'm thinking maybe once a week if all goes well and school-related stress doesn't eat me alive.

**Chapter 9**

Much to Callie and Arizona's delight, over the next few weeks their relationship flourished and grew unhindered by the "outside world". It would appear that Dominique and Rosario and the rest of those involved in Nuestra Familia were finally content to leave well enough alone and the guards were turning a blind eye. Arizona's small fight would set her release date back a month from the lessened sentence, but aside from that, both Callie and Arizona were always on their best behavior. Even the other inmates seemed to respect their relationship and recognized that it was not merely a sexual relationship, the kind that usually ran rampant in the prison.

Ever since Callie's essential rejection of Dominique's "friendship", Arizona and Callie had grown emotionally and physically closer. The night after that incident, neither slept one wink. Not only had Arizona dragged Callie forcefully into their cell, taken her behind the bed (to allow for as much privacy as possible), thrown her against the wall, and fucked her senseless to show her appreciation, but they had also sat up and talked for hours, cuddling and discussing everything and anything they could think of.

The most important change had been the gradual cessation of Arizona's nightmares. Falling asleep in Callie's strong arms night after night had calmed Arizona's nerves and pacified her fears enough to help her sleep through the night.

Since that event, it seemed that their relationship was progressing perfectly, as perfectly as a relationship could in jail.

Even though they still had months to go, as the days grew ever closer to Arizona's release, their blossoming relationship seemed less and less like the morbid fairytale they were trying desperately to hold on to.

"Is it wrong if sometimes I'm almost grateful we both screwed up and wound up in jail?" Arizona asked tentatively one afternoon, her small voice breaking the comfortable silence of their usual cuddle session.

Callie cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, trying to keep her negative thoughts at bay. As Callie mulled over a response, Arizona chewed the inside of her lip nervously, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Yes," she answered finally, and Arizona scrunched her face in worry. "Because I'd like to think that we would have met anyway."

Now it was Arizona's turn to keep the other woman on tenterhooks as she thought of a reply. Internally, however, she was jumping for joy.

"Are you saying you think we're soulmates?" Arizona asked with an almost imperceptibly teasing lilt.

Callie shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on the bottom of the top bunk. Even in her stoic disposition, she was unable to resist the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You are! You think we're soulmates! Calliope Torres, who knew you were such a romantic?" Arizona practically sang with a large grin on her face.

"Hush. I don't want anyone else to hear you!" Callie replied, a bright, toothy grin now present on her face.

"Oh, you're right. We can't let anyone else know you're a huge softy."

"Well, someone has to protect you," Callie said with a smug shrug.

"You seem to be forgetting the broken nose incident," Arizona said, mockingly serious.

"Have I ever told you how fucking hot that was?" Callie asked huskily, before rolling over to face Arizona and sliding an eager hand over the smaller woman's hip.

"Maybe once or twice," Arizona replied cheekily. She ran a soft hand up Callie's arm and neck to cup her cheek and pull her in for a gentle kiss. Callie groaned when Arizona pulled away almost immediately.

"Callie…" she said timidly. Callie lifted an eyebrow at Arizona's use of her common nickname.

"Calliope," Arizona amended before taking in a deep breath. "I think I could love you."

Arizona knew that her confession actually meant that she did love Callie, that she had already fallen for her, but this seemed much less frightening to admit. Considering Callie had just decided they were soulmates, she wasn't scared that the feeling wasn't mutual. She was scared that saying those all important three words out loud would bring reality to their situation – the reality that Arizona was being released in months and Callie in years, the reality that they led different lives outside of the penitentiary, the reality that this relationship seemed destined to be tragic. So, instead, she lived for the possibility. 'Could love' wasn't definitive; she was not signing herself up for a lifetime with Callie, but merely opening herself up to the possibility. In theory.

"I think I could love you, too," Callie murmured in response, mutually understanding the weight of the words.

Before Arizona had a chance to speak, Callie crashed her lips on the blonde's, and they both moaned into the kiss. Arizona slid her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, not quite seeking entrance. Deciding that it wasn't a time for teasing, Callie opened her mouth and captured Arizona's tongue with her own, circling and sucking and trying to convey the true meaning of her recent confession. Wordlessly, Arizona pulled away and rolled Callie onto her back, straddled her, and began unbuttoning her jumpsuit. She let the garment fall to her waist before reattaching her lips to Callie's, this time with no pretense of teasing. Callie ran her hands up Arizona's firm abs, relishing the way the muscles rippled under her touch. Her hands reached Arizona's breasts and she kneaded them gently, toying with her nipples in the familiar way she knew Arizona loved.

Arizona slipped her own hands between the two of them and unbuttoned Callie's uniform, letting her nails graze over Callie's clavicle and shoulders. As Arizona rocked backwards, Callie sat up so they could fully rid themselves of their clothing, before resuming their previous position.

They took time to caress every curve and soft swell of each other's bodies, something they had not done before. They had fucked many times in the past month. But that's all it was: fucking. There was something extraordinarily erotic about the slight exhibitionism of it all and so usually their sex was frenzied, passionate, and secretive. Neither had ever wished more than in this moment that they could truly be private. It was likely that their block mates could neither hear nor see them, and it was certain that they didn't care, but Callie wanted to be free to moan Arizona's name as loudly as she wished. With their new confessions of almost love, their lack of privacy had lost whatever kinky charm it once had.

Callie's wandering hand finally reached its destination and Arizona threw her head back in delight as Callie parted her labia and trailed an index finger along her slit. With her other hand, Callie reached behind Arizona's necks and brought their bodies closer as she inserted two fingers into her lover gently. Arizona reciprocated the action, massaging Callie's clit with her thumb. They established a steady rhythm, attempting to forego deep moans for heavy breathing and biting of flesh. When she felt Callie's walls tighten around her fingers, Arizona kissed Callie fully and added pressure to her clit. In turn, Callie increased her own pace, willing Arizona to come with her. Callie tried to hold out as long as possible, but eventually she succumbed to the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. One look at Callie's euphoric face sent Arizona tumbling over the edge seconds later. As her muscles shook, Arizona whimpered Callie's name, unable to control her volume any longer. They both slowed their movements to a mutually agreeable tempo before stilling their hands altogether. Arizona languidly slid to Callie's side, placing light kisses randomly over her skin. They lay together silently, allowing the profound impact of their understood confessions of love and subsequent love making wash over them.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Callie asked somewhat rhetorically, "God, what are we going to do?"

Arizona ran her hand along Callie's cheek. "We're going to wake up tomorrow and I'm going to tell you that I think I could love you again. And we're going to take things one day at a time and live in our current reality, rather than worrying about the future."

Callie sighed, somewhat dissatisfied by her answer, but resigned to the fact that it was the only solution. She nudged Arizona to roll over and once the blonde complied, she wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. As Callie nuzzled the name of Arizona's neck, the smaller woman sighed in sated contentment. Exhaustion soon overtook their bodies.

As they began to drift to sleep, a blood-curdling scream sounded from somewhere down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Evidently I lied when I said it would take me a week to update. I'm hoping that fact will help to mitigate the…negative aspects of this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

_As they began to drift to sleep, a blood-curdling scream sounded from somewhere down the hall._

"What was that?" Arizona whispered, turning in Callie's arms to face the taller woman.

"I don't…I don't know," Callie answered, clearly a little shaken. She pulled Arizona closer as they continued to hear the moans of a woman clearly in agony. They lay in silence, simply holding each other as they heard a scuffle and a muffled argument from down the hall. After a few minutes, they heard a cell door banging open and shut again, and the block once again plunged into an eerie silence.

"I hate this place," Arizona said after an uncomfortable pause. Callie shifted to look at the blonde's face in the dim moonlight. Not that Callie ever doubted that Arizona hated jail, but this was the first time Arizona had really said it out loud and had let down her optimistic façade.

"Me too, me too." Callie's fingers traced idle circles over Arizona's shoulder blades, wondering how she was going to survive eight years of this without the blonde. She didn't want to voice her concerns for fear of disrupting Arizona's living-in-the-present plan.

Soothed by Callie's comforting touch, Arizona soon fell asleep. Callie's mind was racing, however; she couldn't stop wondering what that fight they had heard had been about, who had been involved, how it would affect prison politics. She hugged the blonde closer to her and breathed in the intoxicating smell that was simply Arizona.

She continued to stroke the smaller woman's hair and back all night until Arizona was awakened by yet another commotion in the hallway.

"Robbins!" a guard bellowed, having reached their cell door. "Robbins, get up, you're moving."

"She's…WHAT?" Callie exclaimed, having been able to process the statement much faster in her fully awake state.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I have direct orders." The guard had the decency to look almost sympathetic. Their relationship was no secret to anyone in the prison at this point, employee or inmate. "Let's go!"

Arizona reluctantly climbed out of bed, hugging a blanket close to her as she scrambled to put on her jumpsuit. The guard fixed her eyes on a point in the back of the cell as she tried to give Arizona some semblance of privacy as she dressed.

"Officer Sutton?" Callie asked hesitantly. The guard turned to meet Callie's eyes, ignoring the fact that Callie also wasn't dressed. "Why are you doing this?" Callie continued, her voice cracking and betraying her stoic appearance.

Officer Sutton sighed. Many of her inmates gave her trouble and many relationships of this kind would not have been tolerated, but no one had the heart to break them up. Both of them were well-respected and their relationship certainly seemed to keep them out of trouble.

"The racial tension and violence that has been so prevalent in this block recently culminated in Dominique stabbing her Caucasian cellmate last night."

"How did she – " Arizona started.

"We're looking into the security issues. No one knows how she got the knife. At any rate, we're being ordered to reassign cells based on race in an effort to end the violence."

When Callie's face paled, Sutton quickly added, "Dominique has of course been placed in solitary confinement."

"And Hayley?" Arizona asked, having known Dominique's cellmate fairly well.

"Is critical but stable."

When Arizona made no move to leave her cell with Sutton, the guard waved a toned arm. "Okay, enough idle chit-chat. Let's get moving."

"Calliope…" Arizona started, not exactly sure what to say.

"We'll see each other at recess," Callie said, while standing up and enveloping the diminutive blonde in a strong embrace.

"I love you," Arizona whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too. This isn't over," Callie reassured her, while pulling back to cradle Arizona's face in her hands. She leaned in to kiss Arizona as passionately as she could. Their kiss was broken as Officer Sutton had finally had enough and grabbed Arizona's arm, practically dragging her out of the cell and down the hall.

**o0o0o**

Arizona nearly grinned at the sight of her girlfriend leaning against the recreational area fence, looking forlorn and lonely. When she was released, she practically skipped over to the sulking Latina, throwing her arms around her and wiping the pout of her face with a searing kiss. Callie returned the kiss with equal fervor, neither caring too much about propriety or who was watching.

"Miss me?" Arizona asked teasingly when they parted.

"Arizona…" Callie cautioned slowly.

"Look, this situation sucks. It's not fair. But I intend to make the best of the few moments that we do have together."

"But we've only been separated for a matter of hours and I already hate it. How are we going to – "

"No. No talking about the future, remember? Now come here and kiss me again." Arizona reached for Callie's hips and attempted to bring their bodies closer.

"Arizona, stop. We need to talk about this at some point." Callie tried in vain to swat away Arizona's wandering hands.

Arizona sighed. "I know. I know we do. And we will. Just not today, okay? We've already been through a lot today."

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise to talk," Callie threatened.

Arizona nodded in understanding. "You know what I want more than anything right now?"

"What's that?" Callie asked, a bemused half-smile appearing on her face, content just to be in the blonde's presence.

"That miraculous, super magic smile of yours." Callie's smile grew at Arizona's description and she was struggling not to grin widely. "There it is!" Arizona gasped in a mocking tone as Callie gave in and let a toothy grin take over her face.

"You're ridiculous," Callie chided lovingly. She moved to sit against the fence, patting the spot next to her so that Arizona would follow suit.

"Yes, but you love me," Arizona stated, before taking up residence next to Callie on the ground.

"That I do," Callie responded, eyes shining with sincerity. She took Arizona's hand in her own, making small circles with her thumb over the soft flesh of Arizona's palm.

"So, tell me about your new roommate," Arizona requested, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

The two talked and joked and kissed until their recess came to a startlingly rapid end.

"So, same time, same place on Wednesday?" Callie joked as they were shepherded back to their cells.

"You bet!" Arizona replied enthusiastically, trying to muster up as much enthusiasm as possible, but her eyes were despondent with the knowledge that she wouldn't see Callie for another two days.

**o0o0o**

Callie lay in bed staring miserably at the bunk above her. She was grateful that her new cellmate was not one for talking, because she honestly didn't think she had the energy to maintain any sort of normal social interaction. She wondered what Arizona was doing at that moment, whether she was annoying another inmate with her perky and atypical disposition. Smiling at the thought, Callie rolled over on to her side. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel the blonde's warm body pressed into her own. Callie idly traced the pillow next to her, willing her fingers to remember the feel of Arizona's glossy smooth hair.

Frustrated, Callie groaned and once again rolled to her back. Once separated from Arizona and focused on her own thoughts, she couldn't believe the strength of the hold Arizona already had on her heart. There was a nagging part of her that wanted to tell her to freak out and to slow down, but the majority of her was just looking forward to the next time she would see that incandescent blonde hair and those magnificent dimples.

She rolled over once again to her side, and willed her body to relax and to get some much-needed rest. She methodically rid her mind of any thoughts other than Arizona and soon fell into a relatively peaceful slumber.

Callie woke with a start to a familiarly haunting noise. She rubbed her eyes, trying to will some sort of conscious thought into her brain. As the plaintiff wails grew louder, she knew exactly what the source of the sound was. Somewhere down the hall, in another cell, Arizona was plagued by her usual nightmare, lacking the comfort of Callie's calming embrace. Callie's heart constricted in agony, knowing how much pain her girlfriend was in and how little she could do about it. She pulled her blanket close to her body, molding it against her side and wishing she could take away Arizona's pain.

**A/N:** I hadn't originally intended to separate them, but then I read a Supreme Court case for class that discussed the constitutionality of separating prisoners based on race, and I couldn't let the idea go. In a moment of channeling Shonda, I apparently decided to add some unnecessary drama. So in conclusion: blame Shonda and my Constitutional Law class. Before you guys get mad, I PROMISE it will be fixed in due time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay. Gotta love finals. Also, apparently along with acquiring Shonda's affinity for unnecessary drama, I also picked up on her time jumping skills. This chapter is set two months after the last chapter, so about four-ish months from the beginning. There's just quite a bit more plot to get to, so I'm being my usual impatient self trying to get there.

**Chapter 11**

Callie waited impatiently in "their corner", fidgeting and crumpling the piece of paper in her hands as her eyes remained on the steady flow of women entering the recreation area. Rationally, she knew that since hers was the cell nearest to the courtyard and Arizona's was one of the farthest away, watching each woman enter through the gates and wanting it to be Arizona was a futile occupation. Yet, here she was, frowning each time the gate swung open and revealing a woman who was decidedly not the gorgeous blonde she was waiting for.

It had been two months since they had been suddenly separated, two months of only seeing each other when let out of their cells for brief moments. All things considered it had been a fairly pleasant two months, both women willing to accept that though they missed each other terribly, trying to maintain a romantic relationship in such close quarters would have become increasingly difficult. The separation made their time together that much sweeter. But it was also two months closer, as Callie was painfully aware, to Arizona's imminent release, which made neither party too happy about their continued separation.

Callie bounced her leg against the chain link fence as the last few inmates, including Arizona's cellmate, were let into the enclosure. When the guard closed the gate behind the last inmate, Callie didn't bother to reign in her unmitigated panic. She raced up to the guard in a breathless terror.

"Arizona. Where is she?"

"Um…what?" Officer Williams asked, not prepared for Callie's ambush.

"Arizona! Arizona Robbins. Why isn't she out here?" With every second that ticked by, Callie's thoughts drifted to horrible scenarios of Arizona's whereabouts.

"Oh, Robbins? She has a visitor," Officer Williams replied simply, before moving away to surveil the rest of the inmates.

"Right, of course," Callie said to no one in particular. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for jumping to the worst possible conclusions. Of course there was a reasonable explanation for Arizona's absence. Callie walked despondently back to her spot in their corner, disappointed that she wouldn't see Arizona and more than a little freaked out that the lack of a certain blonde presence had elicited such a response in the usually collected and ambivalent brunette.

Callie sat against the fence and fiddled with the paper still in her hands as she let her mind wander, frustrated that she was becoming so dependent on her girlfriend. They had yet to have the "future talk" that Arizona had promised two months ago and Callie knew that if they didn't have it soon her paranoia and insecurity would get out of hand.

Entirely wrapped up in her thoughts, Callie didn't notice the figure moving towards her. It was only when she realized she was suddenly in the shade that she decided to look up and was greeted by the site of her gorgeous girlfriend looking rather like an angel silhouetted by the sun behind her.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Arizona said with a sly grin on her face. "What're you thinking about?"

Callie reached forward to grab Arizona's hand to pull the smaller woman into a kneeling position in front of her. "You. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Arizona said before placing a soft kiss on Callie's lips.

"So visitors, huh?"

"Yeah, my parents came to town for the weekend," Arizona replied with clear love and pride in her voice. "I told them about you." After witnessing the shock on Callie's face, she added, "I…I hope that's okay."

"Yeah…yeah, that's fine! I just…it's fine," Callie said with a tight smile that was fooling no one, especially not the skeptical blonde with one eyebrow raised in front of her.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…you do things like that, but then you refuse to talk to me about our future."

Arizona sighed, realizing she may not be able to stave off this talk any longer. "Okay, let's talk," she began cautiously. But before she could continue, a fellow inmate interrupted them.

"Happy Birthday, Robbins!"

"Thanks!" Arizona replied sheepishly, not daring to look at Callie.

"Um, how does Emmeline know about your birthday and I don't?" Callie asked, curious and slightly hurt.

"Birthdays are just days like any other days. I don't like them, don't celebrate them. No big deal."

Callie narrowed her eyes to indicate her dissatisfaction with Arizona's answer.

"Emmeline knows because Ruth told her, and I told Ruth because we have nothing else to talk about and I hate sitting around in silence in our damn cell."

Callie would have laughed at her girlfriend's aversion to silence, but she was still a bit miffed about this birthday situation.

"Well, happy birthday, then," Callie mumbled with next to zero enthusiasm.

"Gee, thanks."

"Is that why your parents were here?"

"Yeah, they're big into birthdays, so they wanted to be here. Flew in specially."

"Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

"I don't _hate _it, I just don't celebrate it." Once again Callie was not satisfied with Arizona's answer and her stern glance convinced her to continue. "Danny and I were twins," Arizona said plainly. Callie took Arizona's hand in apology and grazed her thumb back and forth over the blonde's knuckles.

"So, how were your parents? Happy to see you?" Callie asked, eager to move the conversation to something slightly more positive.

"Yeah." Arizona smiled gratefully. "I told them all about you, and they really want to meet you." Callie furrowed her brow. It seemed that the older generation of Robbinses shared their daughter's overwhelming optimism.

"They want to meet the unknown convict who stole their only daughter's heart?" Callie was laying on the skeptic sarcasm pretty thick.

"Well, I didn't exactly phrase it that way. They want to meet the woman who has made their only daughter so happy despite her being in jail. They trust my judgment." Arizona shrugged. Her parents had always been blindly supportive and, this current prison situation notwithstanding, she had never let them down.

"Must be nice," Callie grumbled.

"They…um…they offered to help you…financially. I know. I know you won't take it," Arizona added quickly before Callie could say anything. "But just think about it, okay?"

"No, there is nothing to think about! I won't take your money, and certainly not your parents'."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Let us help you!" Arizona exclaimed exasperatedly, taking back her hand and running it through her blonde curls in frustration.

"I have been indebted to people my whole life. I was constantly moving around, depending on a new person once someone had failed me. I need to be able to do this on my own!" If her tone was any indication, had she been standing, Callie would have stomped her foot for emphasis. Arizona set her jaw and rolled back on her knees, so that she was now sitting Indian style in front of Callie.

"I can't take your money to pay for attorney, get out of jail, and then keep relying on you, Arizona. I can't let you be that selfless here. Don't you get what kind of position that would put me in?"

"I'm not being selfless at all, here. In fact, I'm being completely selfish, because I don't want to leave and have to wait for my girlfriend to get out of jail for another 8 years at best!" Their mutual stubbornness was getting the best of them.

"I just…can't, Arizona."

"Fine. Would you take money from your parents?"

Callie guffawed. "That will _never_ happen. They've made that abundantly clear."

"Okay, but if they had some sense knocked into them, would you let them help?"

"They won't," Callie said in a tone that indicated that the conversation was over. Arizona took her refusal to give her a straight answer as a 'yes'.

"So, I don't think that piece of paper in your hand is appreciating the death grip you have on it," Arizona said, unsubtly changing the subject.

"Oh, shit!" Callie looked down at the creased and folded drawing in front of her with a pout. "I was going to give this to you, but I kind of scrunched it up while waiting for you." Arizona snatched the drawing out of her hands and gasped at the picture. She was constantly in awe of Callie's talent.

"This is beautiful! Did you dream this?"

"I did. But…not at night. This is my dream, Arizona. This is my dream for us. Someday."

Arizona glanced back down at the drawing in front of her. It was a simple sketch of two women holding hands on a beach, both watching the waves crash before them.

"That's it?"

"What?" Callie cocked her head. This is not the reaction she had anticipated.

"This is your dream? It's so simple."

"That is not simple, Arizona. The two of us, both free to do as we please, to be free to be together. That's not simple."

"This is an achievable dream, Calliope," Arizona said while cupping Callie's cheek, her thumb resting on her cheekbone. She brought Callie's face closer. "I promise," she whispered, before kissing her soundly to emphasize her conviction.

"How can you say that?" Callie asked in a hushed tone.

"I have faith in you, in us…in justice," Arizona replied, stroking Callie's luscious curls. "Have faith, Calliope."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This chapter's on the shorter side, sorry! It just seemed like a decent stopping point. I'm hoping to get the next one (which will be longer and more involved) up next weekend sometime between finals. Fingers crossed!

**Chapter 12**

The first time Arizona saw Callie talking – no, not talking, _flirting_ – with Officer Sutton, she chalked it up to her mind making things up due to their strange circumstance. When she had entered the courtyard one day for recess, she had observed Callie smiling and laughing and even placing a lingering hand on the officer's forearm, and the usually somber guard had even cracked a smile of her own. When Callie had noticed Arizona's presence, she had grinned broadly at the blonde, but Arizona swore she had noticed a trace of guilt pass through her girlfriend's chocolate eyes. But she had brushed it off. She knew Callie could charm the pants off anyone, including their stern guards. Callie had strutted over to her and wiped the slight scowl off her face by pulling her into a searing kiss. Her doubts had been momentarily assuaged when Callie's hot tongue entered her mouth.

Now nearly two weeks later, Arizona had witnessed the Latina _interacting_ with Officer Sutton on a number of occasions, but had always let it slide when Callie gave her a brilliantly white, toothy grin. Kind of. She had begun to tease Callie about Sutton, only half-joking. Callie just rolled her eyes and laughed unaware of the growing jealousy simmering just below the surface.

Today was no different when Arizona entered the enclosure, and she wished that just once she could be the one to arrive first. Callie's back was turned to the gate, and Arizona decided that this could be her chance to figure out what the two of them kept them so damned entertained.

"Please, Officer Sutton. I'll make it up to you later. I'll do _anything_," Arizona heard Callie say as she came up behind the pair. Callie's voice was practically oozing sex. Arizona furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes in disdain for a brief moment, before plastering a bright smile on her face. She reached the pair and wrapped her arms around Callie from behind, planting a kiss on the brunette's neck.

"Hey, baby," Arizona just about purred.

"Um, hey," Callie said with a furrowed brow, confused by Arizona's uncharacteristic behavior.

"I missed you," Arizona said, before releasing her hold on Callie and planting a kiss on the taller woman's surprised lips. To Arizona's dismay, Callie pulled away almost immediately, not wanting to give Officer Sutton a show.

"Do you mind if I talk to Officer Sutton for a minute?"

Yes, of course she minded. "Um…no, that's fine. I'll just be over there…waiting." Arizona emphasized her point by kissing Callie's earlobe and flicking her tongue over the soft flesh briefly, before sauntering off to their usual spot.

Callie laughed and shook her head as she watched her girlfriend purposely swaying her hips. A moment later, the laughter disappeared as she turned back to face the guard in front of her.

"So, will you think about it?" Callie asked pleadingly.

Officer Sutton sighed. "There are so many reasons why we shouldn't do this."

"But one really good reason why we should, right?" Callie questioned hopefully, chancing a glance at her girlfriend.

"Maybe."

"I really mean it when I say I'll do anything."

"All I can promise is right now is that I'll think about it," Sutton said with finality.

"Thank you!" Callie replied, flashing her a wide grin.

"Now, go see to that pouting girlfriend of yours." With a slight smile, Officer Sutton nodded in Arizona's direction. Her girlfriend was, in fact, pouting, her arms crossed as she slumped against the fence and chewed the inside of her cheek.

Callie grinned and started towards Arizona, before stopping and turning to face Sutton again. "Seriously, thank you."

"I only said I'd think about it, Torres. Now go!" The guard's smile completely belied her words.

Reaching Arizona, Callie positioned her hands on either side of the blonde's head, curling her fingers around the wires. She placed a kiss on Arizona's frown, before moving to her jawbone and dotting it with light kisses. When she reached Arizona's neck, the blonde scrunched up her shoulders and turned her head, prohibiting Callie's access.

"Okay, what's going on?" Callie asked as she stepped back.

Arizona wasn't proud of it, but she was, admittedly, the jealous type, and she had naively begun to believe that Callie reserved that special smile and that sexy "bedroom" voice for her. She had, however, just witnessed Callie using both of those things on another woman.

"It's nothing, Callie."

Callie cocked her eyebrow, indicating that she wasn't buying Arizona's dismissal one bit.

"Okay, well, if it's nothing, how about you let me kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" Callie baited teasingly.

"And who would that be?" Arizona shot back. Apparently, she was also passive aggressive.

"Oh, so it _is_ something. You're jealous!"

"No, I am not jealous," Arizona balked, as if the very thought was simply ludicrous. "I just don't like you blatantly flirting with someone else in front of me."

"Flirting? You thought I was flirting. With Officer Sutton?" Callie practically howled in laughter.

"It's not that funny. You had your Callie charm oozing out of your pores."

"I wasn't flirting," Callie said once she'd sobered up a bit.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I can't tell you."

Arizona huffed and re-crossed her arms over her ribcage.

"Why would I flirt with Sutton? Even when she is all frowny and pouty and _jealous_, my girlfriend is one million times more beautiful…and sexy…and charming…than anyone else. Especially Officer Sutton." Callie punctuated her words with kisses along Arizona's jaw, while attempting to uncross her arms.

"Okay, fine. I was a little jealous."

Callie let out a hearty laugh. "A little?"

"Don't push it."

"Arizona, you _purred_ and then you licked my earlobe in front of Officer Sutton!"

"Hey, I was just trying to show her what was mine!"

"I don't think anyone doubts that I'm yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Callie reassured her with a smile.

"So you weren't flirting with Sutton?"

"No."

"But you can't tell me what you were doing?"

"No," Callie said again with a sheepish shake of her head. "Can you just trust me?" Callie asked, searching Arizona's eyes for any hesitation.

"Yeah, I can," Arizona answered after a few seconds of inwardly processing.

"Okay, now I've been seriously missing my girlfriend and I want a real kiss before they throw us back in our cells."

Arizona finally gave Callie a genuine grin and uncrossed her arms, dangling them loosely around the taller woman's neck.

"I think that can be arranged."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So this whole finals thing really sucks. This will probably be my last chapter until my finals are done in about a week and a half, so I thought I'd present you with some sexy time. ;) Also, there's a huge time jump in this chapter, and this is set a month before Arizona's release.

**Chapter 13**

"Robbins, wake up!" Arizona sat forward with a start as she heard a guard bellow her name. She blearily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she heard the sound of keys jingling in the lock of her cell door.

"Let's go!" Arizona cocked her head to the side wondering where the guard wanted her to go. "Now, Robbins!" the guard shouted. Arizona jumped out of bed, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Am I being released?" she asked as the guard quickly slapped some handcuffs on her. She was half hopeful, half disappointed she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Callie.

The guard scoffed. "Are you kidding? You know you got an extra month for that broken nose stunt you pulled."

"Which starts when?" Arizona asked curiously; it was hard to keep an accurate track of time.

"Today."

"Today?" Arizona asked. "I'm leaving in a month from today?" Her eyes danced with excitement as she idly let the guard drag her down the hall. She stopped walking as realization washed over her features. "Wait. Where are you taking me? Am I going to be in solitary for that month?" The guard rolled her eyes and tugged on her wrist, but Arizona swore she saw a touch of mirth shine through the guard's stern disposition.

"Robbins, what the hell would you have done to get yourself in solitary?"

"I don't know…I just thought that – " Arizona's words stopped short as her breath caught in the back of her throat. They had stopped right outside Callie's cell, where Callie herself stood smiling, and, more importantly, alone. They grinned and stared at each other through the metal bars as Arizona's cuffs were taken off and the door was unlocked. Arizona's smile and gaze never faltered as the guard pushed her gently towards Callie. The two ignored the guard as she laughed slightly, before closing and locking the door and walking away.

"Hi," Arizona said, her toothy grin still on display.

"Hi." Callie beamed back at her.

What seemed like hours passed while the two of them just stared and grinned stupidly at each other, neither sure what to say, both overwhelmed with joy.

"So is it safe to assume that this is why you were _flirting_ with Officer Sutton?" Arizona asked cheekily.

"This is why I was _negotiating_ with her, yes. That was _not_ how I flirt." They'd had this argument many times since that day that Callie learned just how jealous the blonde could be. Most of the time their arguing was playful as Arizona had truly learned to trust her girlfriend. This was certainly one of those times.

"Then how do you flirt?" the blonde goaded as she took a step closer to Callie. Callie took the initiative to slide her hand across Arizona's hips, trailing a teasing finger over the bone and down her backside.

"You have really beautiful eyes," Callie murmured in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"Mmm, so that's how you flirt," Arizona intoned, before coaxing the brunette forward with a well-placed hand on the nape of her neck.

"No, that wasn't flirting. That was me just telling the truth," Callie said with a wink.

Arizona's head flung back as she let out a loud laugh. As her laughter died down, she brought Callie in for a languid kiss, caressing the taller woman's cheekbone with her thumb.

"That was definitely flirting," Arizona whispered.

Callie grinned in concession and pulled Arizona in for another kiss. This time she slid her tongue across the blonde's lower lip teasingly, not seeking access. Though the nature of her kisses was fairly innocent and unhurried, her roving hands proved her intentions to be much less pure. Callie pushed Arizona gently towards the bottom bunk, their lips barely detaching, except for short intakes of air.

"I have missed you so much," Callie said in a tone that told Arizona that "you" should really have been replaced with "fucking you".

"Stop talking," Arizona replied, one hand already deftly undoing Callie's buttons and forcing its way under the thick fabric.

Callie caught up quickly and just a few moments later, neither was wearing a shred of clothing. As usual, somewhere along the way, Arizona had gained the upper hand and was quickly slinking down Callie's body, dropping wet kisses arbitrarily on Callie's golden skin. She paused to lavish Callie's navel while palming both breasts, grinning when Callie's nipples pebbled quickly, a physical manifestation of Callie's arousal.

Arizona let out a breath when she reached her destination and the sensation caused shivers up Callie's spine in the best possible way. Arizona kissed up the juncture of Callie's thigh and hip before flicking her tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves in front of her. The blonde moaned into Callie, partly because of the heady taste, but mostly because of the vibrations which now had Callie whimpering slightly. Arizona batted her tongue across Callie's clit while tracing a slender finger down her slit, gauging the wetness. After a few more seconds of administering pleasant torture with her tongue, Arizona glided two fingers into the panting brunette.

Callie reached for the discarded pillow and brought it to her face to stifle the moans that were bubbling involuntarily to the surface. Arizona began to pump in and out of the brunette with an uneven, careless rhythm, purposely trying to keep Callie on edge, but not giving in to what she wanted most. When Callie had had enough she groaned, and brought her legs up and around Arizona's back, locking her ankles to prevent the blonde from moving away. Arizona moaned at the feel of Callie's heels digging into her back. If she was honest, she liked the loss of control a tiny bit, though she'd never admit it. She rewarded Callie by pumping at a steady rhythm, curling her fingers upwards every other thrust and continuing her torment on Callie's clit. As Callie's walls tightened, she flicked her fingers once more over the slightly rougher spot nestled amongst the velvety smoothness and sucked hard. She swore she heard her name being screamed into the pillow.

Callie's legs fell to Arizona's sides when she no longer had the strength to support them, and she lazily flung the pillow off her face to allow for more airflow. Arizona lapped up the flowing liquid hungrily as her hand stilled. Finally withdrawing her hand, she slid up Callie's prostrate body and placed a feather light kiss to her jaw.

"Oh my god," Callie breathed after several moments. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a thank you present," Arizona said with a giggle.

"God, I think I should be the one thanking you." Callie's chest was still heaving as her heartbeat regulated.

"So, how did you swing this, anyway?"

"I, uh, promised to forego recess to clean the block shower room for two months after you're released."

"But you love recess! You always say how much you need the fresh air and warm sun!"

Callie shrugged meekly, before she was pulled into a searing kiss.

"You're incredible," Arizona said honestly. "I think I will be doing _a lot_ of thanking you over the next month, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I think I might know. But first I'm going to thank you for making me genuinely happy in a place that usually only brings sadness and loneliness." Despite the seriousness of her words, Callie immediately flipped Arizona over and began her assault on the blonde's neck.

The imminence of Arizona's release was ever present in the back of both of their minds, but for now they had a lot of making up for lost time to attend to.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm back! My finals are officially over, and though I have a couple hectic weeks coming up, I should be able to update this more regularly. Again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Also, believe it or not, I totally set out to write a completely saccharine, feel your teeth rot, fluffy chapter. This came out instead. Blame my finals-addled brain.

**Chapter 14**

"I'm being released in two weeks," Arizona said suddenly but quietly from her place against the wall. Her knees were bent tightly into her chest, while her chin rested on her right knee. Callie hummed in solemn recognition of the fact that neither wanted to face. Arizona picked at the food by her feet, occasionally bringing a morsel to her mouth and promptly grimacing as she swallowed. "Certainly not going to miss the food," she said flippantly.

"Wow. Please rub it in some more." Callie huffed and sat back in her bed, stuffing a piece of unidentifiable meat in her mouth indignantly.

"Callie…" Arizona started, not entirely sure how to rectify the situation.

"Whatever."

"I don't like this situation any more than you do." Arizona winced as soon as the words came out, realizing her mistake almost immediately.

"No, Arizona. No. You don't get to pretend like this is going to be just as hard on you as it is on me. You are leaving to go back to your perfect life with your perfect job and I will be here for another ten years. Do you understand that? Do you?"

"Perfect life? You _seriously_ think my life is anywhere near perfect? I was in jail, Callie. It will take me a while to get my job back. I have nothing to go home to."

"You and I both know that's bullshit. You'll get your job back. And you have a home. You have a family. I have nothing, Arizona. When I get out of here in a fucking decade, I will have nothing waiting for me." Callie desperately wanted to be mad at Arizona, mad at her for bringing this sore subject up in the first place and mad that she was leaving her behind, but instead her voice just gave out, indicating her abject desolation.

"You'll have me," Arizona responded meekly.

Callie scoffed and shook her head. As she processed Arizona's words, she began to chuckle through her tears. The harder she laughed, the more tears streamed down her cheeks, before her laughter gave way to heaving sobs. Arizona immediately sprang from her position on the floor and enveloped Callie in her arms, cradling her face in her hands and pressing light kisses against her temple.

"Please don't," Callie whispered, her voice still racked with emotion. When Arizona didn't move away, Callie continued. "Please don't pretend that we mean anything beyond these walls. Please."

"I'm not pretending, Calliope. We do mean something. I'm going to wait for – "

"Can you just stop being so damn naïve for one second and be realistic?" Callie jerked our of Arizona's grasp. Her words were no longer doleful or plaintive. Now she was just angry, and she had every intention of taking it out on Arizona.

Arizona rolled her eyes. They'd had this fight far too often. "I am not naïve, Callie. I am telling you that I am willing to wait!"

"You're going to wait for me for ten years, Arizona? Ten. Years. Do you have any concept of how long that is?" Callie really couldn't have sounded more condescending if she tried.

"I am not a child! I'm not exactly happy about having to wait for you for 10 years, but I'm telling you that that's what I'm going to do. This is not your choice to make."

"Oh yeah?" Callie laughed mirthlessly. "It's my choice to break up with you."

"You really went to such lengths to get me switched to your cell just so you could break up with me?"

"Well, a girl has needs," Callie replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Arizona knew she was being purposefully cold and distant, but had no idea how to get through to the brunette.

"You know damn well this was never just about sex, Callie."

Callie shrugged again but remained silent. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me that this was all just some stupid game for you and that you never loved me and I will walk away from you in two weeks and you will never see me again."

"I don't love you," Callie replied almost immediately. "Maybe at one point I thought I did, but this was never anything more than a fling." Callie's strangled words and inability to look directly at Arizona proved what they both already knew: that her statement was a blatant lie.

"Now, look me in the eye and tell me that," Arizona challenged, almost allowing a proud smirk to grace her face. She knew she was right.

Callie inhaled deeply and sat up straight. She puffed out her chest and squared her jaw. Looking directly into Arizona's deep blue eyes, she almost faltered at the love and passion she saw gazing back. "I don't love you." She held Arizona's gaze as her deliberately painful words settled over them.

Without warning, Arizona rose to her knees on the bed and snaked her hand around the base of Callie's skull, forcing their lips only millimeters apart. "Then you should feel nothing when I do this."

Arizona closed the infinitesimal gap between them and forced her tongue between Callie's lips almost immediately. The brunette groaned into the kiss and brought her own hand up to cup Arizona's cheek. She instinctually swirled her tongue around the blonde's, engaging in the passionate dance they had perfected. When Arizona moved to straddle the taller woman, Callie's intrinsic habits surrendered to her obstinacy. She roughly swiped at Arizona's hair, wrenching her backwards with enough force to pull out several blonde strands.

"Callie," Arizona whimpered in a mixture of physical and emotional pain.

"We are over, Arizona." Her voice was devoid of any emotion and Arizona involuntarily shivered at the hollow tone. "Please leave me alone."

Arizona sat back on her haunches and stared at the brunette for what seemed like several minutes. Callie's glare was unwaveringly cold, and it was enough for Arizona to concede defeat, at least for that one fight.

Those walls that Arizona had managed to break down over her year in jail had been built right back up alarmingly quickly. This time, though, it seemed as though Callie was determined to build an impenetrable fortress. Determination, however, was not something the blonde was exactly lacking, and Arizona was not going to let her go without a fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I rewarded myself for writing a page of my paper (not something that warrants a reward) by writing a chapter for this. My priorities are clearly in order.

**Chapter 15**

"Good morning!" Arizona all but bounded off the top bunk and jumped gracefully to the floor to retrieve their breakfast trays.

"Um, good…morning," Callie said with narrowed eyes, as she closed her sketchbook and placed it at the edge of her bed. Her brow remained deeply furrowed as Arizona came back with both of their trays and plopped herself down on the opposite end of her bed. Callie took her tray and began to eat silently, watching Arizona as if she was a curious animal at the zoo. The blonde had a pleasant smile on her face as she ate her food, grimacing occasionally as she swallowed a particularly bad taste.

Callie would have been amused or even found her now ex-girlfriend's actions endearing if she wasn't so damn perplexed.

"Are you humming?" Callie had finally had enough of this odd behavior. She knew she should have been used to it by now, but this was weird even for Arizona.

"Oh…what? Yeah, I guess I was. I've had this song stuck in my head for a week now!" Arizona flashed her a brilliant smile, shining eyes, dimples and all.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it, because you're freaking me out. You do remember what happened last night, right? You know…we broke up? I said really mean things to you!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Callie. And as you know, I just don't like to dwell on the bad things. I, for one, would like our last two weeks to be somewhat pleasant, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." It was really hard for Callie to be annoyed when those dimples were on full display. She decided to go with cautious and noncommittal.

And this was how they carried on for over a week: Arizona overcompensating with her never-ending abundance of perkiness and Callie kind of just going with the flow. Most of the time it worked. They were content to remain in this altered state of reality, never delving too far under the surface for fear of revealing true feelings.

But of course, keeping up this façade was exhausting and virtually impossible to maintain while in the same quarters for almost 24 hours a day. There were numerous tense moments and longing glances that they each pretended to ignore out of respect for the other. As the days moved slowly forward, the longing glances became longer and the pretense became weaker.

**5 days before Arizona's release**

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

"You know pretty much everything, Arizona."

"No, I know the jail Callie and the sort of gang Callie."

"Well, that's pretty much everything."

Arizona sighed. She was trying, _really_ trying to focus on anything but the fact that in five days Callie would be out of her life forever. She was trying to stock up on good memories, or even just decent memories.

"Callie."

"Fine. I played basketball in high school."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Well, I kind of figured that out the first time I saw you at recess."

"See? You do know everything about me."

"No, I don't. I don't know why you're afraid to let me in."

**3 days before Arizona's release**

"Okay, why don't _you_ tell me something I don't know about you."

Arizona grinned and Callie groaned audibly at the sight, which made Arizona grin more.

"I've always had a thing for chickens."

"What do you mean by…thing?"

Arizona shrugged. "I just always thought they'd make cute pets. I always wanted a big house with some dogs and chickens running around in the back yard. We'd have a big wrap-around porch and we'd sip wine as the sun sets." When Arizona slipped into the plural, Callie knew she was part of that "we", and much to her chagrin, she knew that she wanted to be part of that "we".

**1 day before Arizona's release**

Arizona was humming again, but by the way she was fidgeting with the coarse bed sheet under her fingertips, Callie could tell her humming was motivated more by nerves than happiness.

"I wanted to ask you – " "I should apologize for – " They spoke at the same time.

"You go first," Arizona requested gently.

"I wanted to apologize for the things I said. It was…uncalled for."

"I get it, Callie. I might be hurt and I might disagree with you, but I get it."

Callie nodded and they lapsed back into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Arizona? What did you want to say?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could keep in touch. Occasionally. Platonically. We could be…I don't know…pen pals!" Arizona's eyes lit up at her idea and Callie chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. I guess that would be okay."

Their conversation ended there, neither sure what to say to make the situation better. Arizona went back to her fidgeting and humming and daydreaming. Callie studied her features carefully. Occasionally a small smile or frown would cross the blonde's features and Callie desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Arizona," Callie whispered, her voice laced with sadness and despair.

Arizona's head shot up immediately. When she saw total desperation in Callie's nearly obsidian eyes, she lurched forward instantly. Grabbing fistfuls of Callie's long dark hair, Arizona straddled her and kissed her repeatedly in a frenzied and sloppy attack. Callie wasted no time in shedding herself and Arizona of their uniforms, and soon they were grabbing and nipping and kissing any area of skin they could find, both silently attempting to assert dominance.

Callie finally gained the upper hand and began working her way down Arizona's lithe body. Not long after dipping her tongue in Arizona's navel, Callie felt herself being pulled back up and into a searing kiss.

"I need you up here," Arizona said softly. "I want to do this together."

Callie nodded numbly and allowed herself to be pulled into another bruising kiss. She felt Arizona's hand worm its way in between them and to the juncture of her legs. Biting back a moan, she mimicked Arizona's actions. The two soon established a pace, their hands and hips grinding together. When she felt Arizona's thumb brush over her clit, Callie dropped her head forward and slammed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," Arizona breathed in Callie's ear.

It didn't take much longer for Arizona's body to tense under Callie's, her toes curling into the firm mattress. She clawed at Callie's back, willing her body closer. Throwing her head back, she let out a strangled moan, no longer caring who heard her. This display was enough to send Callie over the edge as well. Her body buckled under the intense pressure and she collapsed onto Arizona.

Completely physically sated, they lay together quietly, neither daring to break the sanctity of the moment with words.

**Day of Arizona's release**

"Robbins, it's time!" a guard announced from outside their cell. Callie had never heard a more grating sound than their door being slid open.

Neither moved from her place on the bed. They were sitting side by side, their fingers laced together.

"Robbins," the guard said softly this time. "It's time to go."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." But instead of getting up she turned to Callie. "I will always love you, Calliope."

"Arizona. Don't."

Arizona ignored her and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for one last languid kiss. She rose from the bed and reluctantly released her hold on Callie's hand. She walked slowly to the guard and allowed herself to be cuffed for the last time.

As they stepped out of the cell, Arizona blinked back the tears. She almost laughed at herself for actually feeling sad when being released from jail.

"Arizona?"

Arizona chanced one last look at Callie who had just called her name so meekly.

"I will always love you, too," she said, as the door once again slid closed.

**A/N:** The end. No, jk, we're just getting started. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** The italicized part is a flashback. I don't usually write that way, but I thought it would be easier. Feel free to tell me if you hated it. I'll be going out of town for a week. The upside is that I'll have plenty of time to write; the downside is that I will have very limited posting access. If I don't get a chance to post soon, I'll have another chapter up in a week! Lastly, thank you for all the reviews from last chapter! I'm glad the angst was well received. ;)

**Chapter 16**

Arizona grinned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger and scrunched the ends so that her face was framed with light bouncy curls. She knew she was being ridiculous. Callie had seen her at her literal worst, but she wanted to look perfect for her. If she was being honest, she knew she had to put her best foot forward to even stand a chance. She needed to be irresistible.

It had been two months since she had been released. Arizona had visited Callie every week, but the sulking brunette had refused to see her each time. Once Arizona had them trick Callie into thinking it was her attorney. As soon as Callie had caught sight of that familiar golden hair, she had spun on her heels and practically fled back down the hall to her cell, two flustered guards following closely behind her.

Arizona had written letters. She wrote to Callie almost every day and sent her a few letters a week. Still attempting to get her job back, she had a lot of time on her hands. Of course, her letters went unanswered.

Under normal circumstances, Arizona would have given up by now. She was not one to beg and plead, yet she found herself doing just that to both Callie and her former boss. That year in jail had really knocked her down a peg. Any other time, Arizona would have walked away without a backwards glance, but Callie's last "I will always love you, too" played over and over again in her head and gave her the courage and motivation to keep trying.

A month and a half after her release, Arizona had written Callie one last letter telling her that she was going out of town, but this did not mean she was giving up. Callie may be stubborn, but she was no match for Arizona.

The following day, Arizona had booked a plane ticket for Miami.

**o0o0o**

_Arizona gazed out the window of her cab apprehensively. It had just occurred to her that she had literally no plan whatsoever._

"_That'll be $12.25, miss," the cab driver said, pulling her out of her panic-induced daydreaming._

"_Oh, right. Right, here you go," Arizona answered, absentmindedly shoving some bills in the cab driver's hand and exiting the cab. As the cab rolled forward behind her, Arizona smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt and sucked in a huge breath, puffing her cheeks out before letting the air out in a large sigh._

_After a few moments of giving herself a silent pep talk, Arizona tugged on her shirt and nodded her head brusquely, before walking swiftly to the door of the enormous mansion and knocking on it before she had the time to contemplate just getting back on the first plane to LA._

_A pleasant-looking maid answered the door and asked for Arizona's name._

"_I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Torres, please."_

"_Is he expecting you?"_

"_Um, no."_

"_Does he know you?"_

"_Well, no, he doesn't."_

"_I'm afraid he's busy, dear," the maid responded, while moving to shut the door in Arizona's face. Arizona quickly wedged her foot between the door and the jamb, preventing it from closing._

"_Please, ma'am, I need to speak to him about his daughter."_

"_Aria? What happened? Is she okay?" The maid open the door wider to reveal her panic stricken face._

"_No, not Aria. His other daughter, Calliope."_

"_Calliope," the maid whispered. She opened the door fully, but remained stationary, preventing Arizona's entrance. "That's a name I haven't heard around here in quite some time."_

"_I can imagine. Please, just let me speak to him for a few minutes."_

"_Is she…okay?"_

"_She's alive, if that's what you're asking." The maid seemed taken aback by Arizona's sudden edgy tone._

"_That's not…that's…how is she?"_

"_I really need to speak to Mr. Torres about that, please." Arizona gave her a tight smile, and the maid relented and took a step back, gesturing with her left arm for Arizona to step inside._

"_Wait here and I'll go get him," the maid said as she walked to the base of the wide spiral staircase. "You know, I always really liked Callie. Things haven't been the same around her without her," the maid said, as if validating Arizona's presence._

_As Arizona waited, she glanced around the expansive lobby, which was almost entirely marble, with black and gold accents. Plush red carpets lined the double spiral staircase that led to the second-floor balcony. She had to admit that the décor was quite tasteful in its opulence. A few family portraits adorned the walls. Most were of Mr. and Mrs. Torres and Aria, though one was of all four Torres members. A sad smile spread across Arizona's face at the sight of the young, innocent Callie smiling carelessly back at her._

"_Ms. Robbins, is it?" a voice boomed from behind her._

"_Yes, sir. Please, call me Arizona."_

"_What can I do for you, Arizona?"_

"_Could we go somewhere private?" Arizona asked, glancing warily at the few maids and butlers who were not exactly subtly listening to their conversation._

_Carlos sighed. "Okay. Follow me to the study."_

_Upon reaching the study, Carlos gestured uncaringly to a chair. Arizona took a seat while Carlos stood by the window, his back to the blonde._

"_So, tell me. How do you know Calliope?"_

"_I, um, I met her in jail, sir." Carlos stayed motionlessly and silently by the window, before turning slowly towards Arizona._

"_In jail."_

"_Yes, but it's not as bad as you think."_

"_So it wasn't jail?"_

"_No, it was."_

"_Then it's as bad as I think."_

"_Please, Mr. Torres, Callie needs your help."_

"_She should have thought of that before she ran off to LA to start her new lifestyle."_

_Arizona opened her mouth a few times to speak, but wasn't entirely sure which 'lifestyle' Carlos was referring to, Callie's sexuality or her involvement with gangs._

"_She's innocent. And she just needs a better attorney to prove that."_

_Carlos scoffed. "I'm supposed to believe the girl she met in _jail?"

"_I know, I know. You don't know me, you have no reason to trust or believe me, but Mr. Torres, your daughter is a good person. She's who you raised her to be," Arizona whispered the last part, recalling the words her father had once told her._

"_How dare you? How dare you imply that my lesbian daughter who has gotten caught up in god knows what illegal behavior is how I raised her to be?"_

"_She has done nothing wrong, Mr. Torres."_

"_Why do you care so much? Are you her girlfriend?"_

"_I was. I was released a while ago and Calliope decided it would be best if we didn't date. For my sake. She was trying to protect me."_

"_I think you need to leave, Ms. Robbins."_

"_Mr. Torres, please."_

"_No, Ms. Robbins," Carlos began._

"_It's Dr. Robbins."_

"_Dr. Robbins," Carlos amended bitterly, "as far as I am concerned I only have one daughter, Aria. Due to Calliope's appalling behavior, I can no longer consider her my daughter."_

_Arizona stood and walked towards the door, when a picture caught her eye. On the bookcase was a picture of a teenaged Callie perched on the back of a horse. Her eyes sparkled as she held up a first place medal._

"_If you don't consider her your daughter, then why do you have pictures of her everywhere?"_

"_That Calliope is my daughter. But she has changed. The Calliope you know is not my daughter."_

_Arizona took a deep breath and momentarily contemplated whether to stay or to leave and pursue other methods of obtaining money for Callie's attorney. Arizona Robbins was not a quitter. She steeled herself and moved to join Carlos by the window._

"_Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battleship. The USS Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he saved… nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country, love my family and protect the things I love." Arizona paused to glance at Carlos. He met her eyes and nodded for her to continue._

"_When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps heard that I was a lesbian, he said he only had one question. I was prepared for; 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house?' But instead… it was, 'are you still who I raised you to be?' My father believes in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me, because I'm his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm." Arizona took in a deep breath before starting the last part of her speech. "I love your daughter. And I protect the things I love, not that I need to, she doesn't need it. She's strong and caring and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be."_

_Carlos glanced at Arizona before fixing his gaze on something outside._

"_I return to LA in a week, and I will be trying to find appropriate counsel for Callie. I really hope you're on that plane with me."_

_With that, Arizona left the study and, after a brief exchange with the maid, exited the Torres estate._

**o0o0o**

"You ready, Mr. Torres?" Arizona asked as they stood outside the jail entrance.

"Let's go get our girl," he nodded. "And call me Carlos."

Arizona beamed and gestured to Carlos and a second man to his left to follow her inside. Callie's father had made a remarkable turn around. The day after Arizona's 'good man in a storm' speech, he had called Arizona and asked her to lunch. Over a long and lazy lunch, she had told him both her story and Callie's, along with regaling him with some of her hairiest OR stories. By the end of lunch, Carlos was thoroughly besotted with Arizona and had found that her lyrical laughter was infectious. By the end of the week, Arizona's charm had completely worn him down and he was ready to pay whatever it took to get 'his innocent Calliope' out of jail.

**o0o0o**

"Torres, you have a visitor," Officer Sutton yelled through the slats of Callie's cell door.

"For the last time, I don't want to see Arizona."

"It's your attorney."

"Okay, the last time you said that, my attorney suddenly shrank three inches, grew boobs, and sprouted a head of beautiful blonde hair, so I think I'm good here, thanks."

Officer Sutton rolled her eyes at Callie's sullen behavior. "I'm serious this time, Torres. It really is your attorney. Now, let's go."

"Fine." Callie shrugged and allowed herself to be cuffed and led to the visitation room. Predictably, at the sight of that now infamous blonde hair, Callie groaned loudly and pushed back against Officer Sutton. Sutton was having none of that, however, and pushed Callie into the room. When Callie finally acknowledged the others in the room, her eyes widened.

"Daddy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry again for the delay. I'll have you know that I still haven't unpacked since returning home…6 hours ago. Instead, I wrote. Priorities. Also, I just need to say that despite my one year of law school, I know legitimately nothing useful about the law, especially Criminal Law, as I had the world's worst professor…and you really don't learn anything practical in law school. So I'm basically taking everything from the copious legal dramas I have read/seen. Lastly, I bastardized the hell out of some Grey's quotes in this chapter. If you recognize a sentence/paragraph, it's not mine. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Chapter 17**

"Daddy?"

"Hello, m'ija." Arizona was slightly taken aback by the sheepish tone of Carlos's voice. Even when he had decided to listen to Arizona, he had been nothing but strong and resolute. Now he seemed almost embarrassed to be in the same room as his daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have to catch you."

"What?"

"Your whole life…you've always been on a bridge, Calliope, ever since you were a little girl. And you don't just walk on it either. No, you climb on the railing and you're ready to leap!"

"Daddy…" Callie said softly, disappointment evident in her voice.

"And when you do," Carlos continued. "When that happens, I have to be there. I have to catch you."

"You don't have to catch me, Dad. I…" Tears threatened to fall over Callie's lower eyelid.

"Yes, I do. It's my job."

Callie shook her head, swiping at the hot tears rolling down her face. "Then where were you? You haven't done your job for years!"

"I made a mistake, Calliope, but I'm here now and…"

"You made a mistake. You _made_ a _mistake_? That 'mistake' cost me 15 years of my life, Dad! Probably more, because who the hell knows who will hire me after all of this. Do you get that, Dad? Do you? You disowned me, and I tried. I tried to make it on my own out here, but bad thing after bad thing kept happening to me and I wound up here. But that doesn't mean I'm not capable of…"

"Calliope…" Carlos tried to interrupt Callie's rant.

"I may have made mistakes, but I will do this on my own. I don't need your pity, and I definitely don't need your help. So, please, just go back to Miami and keep living your lesbian-daughter-free life."

"Calliope…" This time it was Arizona who spoke. She had been quietly observing the father/daughter interaction waiting for a chance to speak.

"Oh, don't get me started on you. You promised not to help!"

"No, I promised that _I_ would not pay for an attorney. I kept that promise," Arizona replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh please, you knew what I meant! You knew more than anyone that I wanted to do this myself."

"Callie, I just wanted to help you. I love you. Let us help you!" Arizona said imploringly, the grin from earlier wiped off her face. She rounded the table in the visiting room so that she was standing mere inches from Callie. Officer Sutton stiffened at her place by the door, ready to pounce if things got out of hand.

"Stop being so damn selfless!" Callie slammed her cuffed fist to the table, the motion causing the smaller woman to roll backwards on her heels.

"There is nothing selfless about me wanting my girlfriend out of jail!"

"You're not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, just shut up! We are together, because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters!"

"It does matter, because – " Before Callie could finish, Arizona closed the gap between them and put her hands on either side of Callie's face. She lowered Callie's face to hers and kissed her squarely on the lips. The kiss was awkward with Callie's cuffed hands in the way, and a guard, Callie's father, and a lawyer who had yet to be introduced all standing and watching, but Arizona did her best to convey the love and compassion she felt for the ornery Latina.

"Ladies…" Officer Sutton said after clearing her throat. She should have split them up earlier, but she had a soft spot for the two. Arizona took a minute step back, but continued to cradle Callie's face in her hands.

"We're doing this because we love you, not because we pity you or think you're not capable. Your father and I are doing this because we both have a vested interest in getting you out of jail. Okay?" Arizona searched Callie's eyes and smiled when the brunette nodded.

Callie gazed into Arizona's eyes for a few long moments, before stepping back to appraise her girlfriend's entire appearance. "You look really pretty," she said almost shyly.

"Thank you. It's all for you." Arizona pulled away from Callie completely. "Oh, and don't for one second think I'm ever being selfless," she said with a laugh and a wink. Callie laughed before finally turning to face her other two visitors.

"Dad, we have a lot to talk about still, but for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to understand, m'ija. And I'm sorry that it took your charming girlfriend to make me realize that you're still my little girl, and not you."

"What's important is that you're here now."

Carlos moved forward slightly in order to hug his daughter, but Callie dropped her gaze slightly and the two remained awkwardly on opposite sides of the table.

"Callie, this is Michael Bennet," Arizona said to break the awkward silence. "He's the best criminal defense lawyer in all of LA, and he will be taking over your case."

Michael nodded to Callie kindly but firmly. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Torres. Why don't we all have a seat and you can tell me your story. If you would feel more comfortable without Mr. Torres and Dr. Robbins here, then…"

"No it's fine, they can stay."

The four sat around the circular table as Callie began to recount her association with the gangs and what happened the night Jeremy Hahn had been killed and subsequently. Arizona took one of Callie's cuffed hands in hers and traced soothing patterns on her palm, encouraging her to tell the painful story.

"It sounds like the prosecution is basing their entire argument on the hearsay of Mr. Stotlar, who was Jeremy's friend and was present at the murder, and Erica. I think we have a good case here, Callie. Can you just tell me when the last time you saw Erica was?"

"Oh, um, it was about two weeks prior to the murder. I was on a date and Erica happened to be at the same restaurant. It was the first time I'd seen her since we broke up." Callie looked down at her hands and watched as Arizona's finger stilled.

"And what happened?"

"She just came over to our table and started yelling at me. I guess she was jealous."

"Yet, she was the one who broke up with you, is that correct?"

"Yes…sir." Callie was suddenly nervous. "You don't think that she told Jeremy, do you? That she had me framed?"

"I don't know what to think, Ms. Torres, but it is something that I will have to look into. I think our hour's up. Once we've done more discovery, I'll be back to talk with you more in depth about the upcoming trial."

The four stood, and Arizona enveloped Callie in a tight hug, promising to write letters and visit when she was allowed.

**o0o0o**

"Erica has to be involved in this," Arizona said, as she walked in between the two men.

"Arizona, we haven't done nearly enough investigation to make claims like that," Bennet said calmly and evenly.

"From what Callie's told me about her, I have no doubt that she would do something like this."

"Your emotions are clouding your judgment, Arizona," Carlos said softly.

"If I could just go talk to her, I could get a confession, and – "

"I will be handling the legal issues here, Dr. Robbins! I would never tell you how to operate on a child, would I? I'll do my job, and you can do yours." The usually mild-mannered attorney glowered at Arizona, and the blonde could tell why he was the most revered and also the most feared criminal defense attorney in the city.

She nodded her head resolutely. "Of course, Mr. Bennet. I'm not questioning your skill as an attorney." She gave him a brilliant smile, her dimples popping.

She would just have to do this without Bennet's help.

**A/N: ** May or may not have watched One Angry Juror recently and that may or may not have influenced the last sentence of this chapter and Arizona's actions in the next chapter. Just sayin.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** There was some after-first-day-of-work-celebratory-imbibing before and during the writing of this chapter, soooo yeah. I'm sorry if that adds to the disjointed nature of the chap. Also, from now on just ignore legal issues in this. There are so many things that aren't possible/correct. :-p

**Chapter 18**

_Dear Arizona,_

_I'm not sure how much Bennet has told you but my appeal was remanded for a new trial, because of unfair jury selection (My jury in the original trial was all white males. Go figure.), which means we can introduce new evidence! Yay! Oh god, I'm turning into you. I guess there are worse fates._

_I'm cautiously optimistic about my new trial, just as I am cautiously optimistic about us. I want to believe that we have a good chance, but I can't get my hopes up, just to have my life come tumbling down again __when__ if I'm still found guilty. See? You and your positivity are rubbing off on me._

_Speaking of rubbing, I miss you. I miss your touch and your smell. I miss your dimples and amazing blue eyes. I miss waking up with you in my arms, and your hair splayed out all over me. Selfishly, I wish you had punched someone else, so that you could have stayed longer, but of course, I'm happy that you get to have your life back._

_I don't have a new cellmate yet, which is nice. It gives me lots of privacy to…think about you. And let me tell you, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I can't wait to be able to touch you again. My imagination just doesn't come close to the real thing._

_Bennet's been pretty much using up all of my visiting hours as you know, but now that he's in the middle of discovery, he won't visit me as much. Will I see you next week?_

_Love always,_

_Callie_

_P.S. I've enclosed another one of my drawings. This is what you look like when you're sleeping. I would give anything to see it in person, but my dreams will have to do for now._

**o0o0o**

_Dearest Calliope,_

_I'm happy to see your positivity! I have been in contact with Bennet and he gave me the happy news. I have no doubt that a reasonable (fairly selected) jury will acquit you. The admittance of new evidence means that Bennet will be able to uncover the evidence your previous sucky counsel overlooked. _

_I wish I could do more. I want to help. I want to bring down Erica Hahn, because you know as well as I do she had something to do with this. All I can do is love and support you and wait for you. And that I will do._

_I spoke to the chief yesterday and he's going to give me my job back! He was surprisingly sympathetic. The first thing I did when I got my job back? Requested hours off so that I could come visit you. I've always been a workaholic and I've always prided myself in putting work before relationships, but I guess jail changed me (or maybe it was you…probably you). I know what matters most in life now. So yes, I will be visiting you later this week!_

_Okay, I'm ignoring the ginormous pink elephant in the room (envelope?), aren't I? I know you looked at the pictures before reading the letter. Your confession about missing me and "thinking" about me got me thinking (I mean ACTUALLY thinking – get your mind out of the gutter!), and then I was watching a rerun of Sex and the City where Samantha did this, and I thought, why not? I'm hot, right? So I had some sexy pictures taken. The photographer was kind of skeevy and obnoxiously flirtatious, so I just kept closing my eyes and imagining that you were in front of me instead. I hope you…enjoy them, and that they help you out. I know it's not the real thing, but it's all I can do. And if you show them around to your jail buddies, I will kick your ass the second you are released!_

_I love you, Calliope. I have no doubt that we will be reunited soon. VVL. Veritas Vos Liberabit. The truth will set you free._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**o0o0o**

"Torres! Visitor!" Callie jumped up from her seat on the bottom bunk and leapt to the front of her cell.

"Well, someone's excited!" the guard quipped good-naturedly. When Callie rolled her eyes, she laughed and opened the door. "Okay, let's go see your girl," she said, while slapping some cuffs on Callie's wrists. Most of the guards had not-so-secretly taken an extreme liking to Callie and Arizona's ill-fated romance.

When Callie entered the room, a wide smile spread across her face at the sight of her radiant girlfriend on the other side of the plexiglass. Arizona returned the smile double-fold, if that was even possible. As soon as the guard let go of Callie's arm, she rushed to the table and picked up the phone, waiting impatiently as Arizona did the same.

"Hi." "Hey." They spoke at the same time and then immediately broke into a fit of nervous giggling, neither entirely sure why they were so nervous.

"It's so good to see you. You look…amazing," Callie said finally, nearly breathlessly.

"So do you."

"Oh, please. I look like I've been in a jail cell for two years. Oh, wait…" Callie laughed mirthlessly.

"You look absolutely stunning to me." Arizona was so sincere that Callie didn't really have much of a choice but to believe her.

"Well, just wait until I get out of here and take a real shower. You ain't seen nothing yet." Callie winked at her giggling girlfriend, before beginning to laugh once again herself.

"I can't wait." Arizona's tone took a sudden serious turn, prompting Callie to raise her hand to the plexiglass wall in front of her.

"I miss you so much," Callie said as Arizona placed her free hand on top of Callie's.

Arizona pouted. "You know, they always do this in the movies and it seems so romantic and you're led to believe that they can almost feel each other through the glass. That's not true."

Callie laughed and dropped her hand from the glass, glad that Arizona had returned them to the silly banter rather than the serious path they had begun to travel.

"Sooooo those pictures were pretty hot. They definitely helped out."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Arizona responded, mimicking Callie's prior words with a seductive smirk.

"Oh no, you can't do that. You can't rile me up and then just send me back to my cell alone!"

"Hey, you're not the only alone and frustrated one!"

"You really think I'll be acquitted this time?"

"Whoa, where did that come from? We were having fun and then you ask that question?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Arizona."

Arizona visibly softened and she was unable to resist the temptation to raise her hand to the glass once again. "I know you'll be acquitted this time." Callie smiled slightly and mirrored her actions.

"I hope you're right."

"I get it now."

"What?"

"I get it." Arizona nodded to their hands. "It does kind of feel like we're really touching."

"Yeah," Callie laughed. "It kind of does."

"Calliope, we're going to get you out of here. Bennet's the best, and I'm going to help. I'm going to go to Er – "

"Time's up, Torres!" the guard bellowed from her spot in the corner.

Ignoring her, Callie looked with wide eyes at Arizona. "You're going to what, Arizona? What are you going to do?"

"Torres, come on!" The guard took the phone from Callie's hand and slammed it down on its holder. "Time's up."

Callie shook her head as the guard pulled her up from her seat. Arizona smiled reassuringly and blew her a kiss.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Arizona," Callie whispered, knowing that Arizona couldn't hear her through the plexiglass window.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: I'm really not a huge fan of this chapter, but I needed to just get it done, soooo here it is. Instead of pointing out every issue contained in this, I'm just going to ask you as always to suspend your disbelief. If something seems impossible or incorrect, it probably is, so just try to ignore it; it's a story. For instance, someone reminded me at the beginning of this story that the Aryan **Brother**hood doesn't accept women. Lastly, big thanks to Kat-D11 for the idea behind this chapter! :)

**Chapter 19**

Callie woke to the sound of her jail cell squeaking across the floor much as it had so many months ago when a perky blonde woman had been thrust into her cell and into her life, changing her forever.

Though the woman who was unceremoniously shoved into her cell was blonde, she was decidedly no Arizona.

"Torres, this is Miller. Miller, Torres."

"Hey," Callie said quietly as the door was once again shut behind Miller. "I'm Callie." Arizona in mind, Callie decided to try to be friendly with her new cellmate.

"Sam. What're you in for?"

"Wow, straight to the point. Accomplice for a murder." Callie didn't even bother to try to explain her innocence as she figured Sam didn't care.

"Niiiice," Sam said grinning. Callie furrowed her brow, but said nothing. "I'm a little more hardcore though. I'm in here for attempted murder."

Callie nodded in feigned understanding, but was not exactly excited to talk to a woman who showed such little remorse.

"Yeah, I stabbed this really freaking annoying woman. God, she had these stupid dimples and a stupid name. She really deserved what she had coming to her."

Though Callie's interest was piqued at the mention of dimples and a "stupid" name, she made sure to keep her breathing even-keeled and her panic in check.

"They usually do," Callie replied, figuring that this was one of those 'if you can't beat them, join them' situations.

"God, what the hell was her name? It was like a state or something. Like I said, so stupid. If she hadn't been annoying my friend, I probably would have stabbed her just for her stupid fucking name. Alaska? No. Alabama? What the hell was it?"

Callie zoned out as Sam kept rattling off state names. She shut her eyes and leaned back against the bed post, willing this entire conversation to be a terrible dream. "Arizona," she whispered under her breath.

"Did you say Arizona? Yeah, I think that was it! See? Stupid fucking name."

**o0o0o**

**The day before…**

Arizona knocked on the blue dilapidated door in front of her, while sucking in a deep breath. Halfway up the gravel driveway she had actually turned around, racing towards her out-of-place Lexus, parked illegally on the side of the road. When she had reached the handle of the driver's side door, she remembered that Arizona Robbins is not a coward. She had taken the time to hunt Erica Hahn down and driven out to the "shady" side of town; she wasn't about to chicken out now.

So, she had turned around and had marched to the front door, preparing to give Erica Hahn a piece of her mind. As luck would have it, Erica opened the front door and gave Arizona a quite menacing once over.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Dr. Arizona…" Shit. "Arizona Smith." Arizona flashed her medical badge, hoping she wouldn't notice "Pediatrics" written in big, bold letters. "I wanted to talk to you about your brother's death."

"What about my brother's death?"

"Well, your friend thought you were having a difficult time with it and that you should speak to a professional."

"Which friend?" Erica narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Frank," Arizona said the made up name with as much confidence as possible. She desperately hoped Erica happened to have a friend named Frank.

"Why didn't he just have me come to your office?"

"He knew you wouldn't come."

"That does sound like Frank," Erica said, apparently believing Arizona's shoddy story.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Okay," Arizona pulled in a shuddering breath, before plastering a sickly saccharine smile on her face. "Tell me a bit about your brother."

"We didn't have the best relationship in the world, but not a day goes by that I don't miss him." Arizona narrowed her eyes imperceptibly at the clearly practiced response.

"My brother died, too, you know. A few years ago."

"How did he die?" Much to Arizona's surprise, Erica's voice was soft, kind.

"He was in the Marines. He died in Iraq."

"That's kind of how my brother died."

"Really? I thought – "

"Yours died in a real war. Mine died in a gang war," Erica said matter-of-factly. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Arizona nodded in understanding. Realizing that she would probably not get much out of the tight-lipped woman standing next to her, she began to walk down the steps.

"Well, I can see that you're not ready to talk about this. Goodbye, Erica."

As Arizona made her way down the path, Erica stood on the steps, mulling over her next words. "Do you ever regret it?" Arizona's brow furrowed as she turned around to face Erica, whipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Not saying goodbye?"

"Y-yes, not saying goodbye." Erica was suddenly quiet, timid.

Arizona walked swiftly back to the steps and sat down, patting the bricks next to her to get Erica to do the same.

"Every day."

"Me too." Erica glanced to her right, sighing. Arizona placed a tentative hand on the taller blonde's shoulder, which Erica immediately shrugged off.

"He lives on in you," Arizona said softly, feeling genuinely sorry for the woman next to her.

Erica shook her head and laughed a hollow, unsympathetic laugh. "I hated him."

"Oh, well I'm sure – "

"Look, you seem like a nice girl. Why don't you just get going? I'm a lost cause."

"I don't think anyone's a lost cause," Arizona replied, giving her a small, but genuine smile. She was starting to believe that maybe Erica hadn't framed Callie.

"Really? You want to know what happened? You think you can handle the truth?"

"I do!" Arizona nodded reassuringly. Erica laughed once again, the same creepy, hollow sound emanating from her mouth. She thoroughly enjoyed threatening naïve women, who didn't understand the gang system.

"I had him killed. I wanted his position in the gang, so I had him killed and framed Nuestra Familia. Two birds for the price of one. That stupid guy who killed him was so willing to make a buck." Erica laughed freely now, her head thrown back. Arizona's eyes went wide at the confession. She had been expecting something like it, but now that she was hearing it out loud, she realized she was in way over her head.

When Arizona moved to lift herself off the steps, slowly and quietly so as not to disturb the still laughing woman next to her, Erica's hand shot out and she grabbed the smaller woman's wrist painfully.

"Hey, Sam! I got one for ya!" Erica called inside the house. A short, muscular woman appeared at the door, a sadistic, toothy grin plastered across her face. Arizona struggled and twisted against Erica's strong hold.

"Make sure Arizona never tells a soul what I just told her," Erica barked. She threw Arizona to the steps, her back hitting the jagged edges roughly. Sam placed one boot-clad foot on Arizona's elbow to prevent her from getting up, while Arizona's legs lashed, kicking Erica in the shins. Erica merely laughed and reached down to pat her on the head.

"She's feisty, too. Have fun." Erica winked at Sam before trotting off down the road. After all, if she wasn't at the crime scene, she could pretend she knew nothing about it.

Arizona heard the distinct sound of a switchblade pivoting on its hinges into an open position. She twisted and managed to sit up slightly, but Sam's foot was still holding her in place against the ground.

"You're just going to do this in broad daylight?" Arizona asked, hoping to buy herself some time to figure out an escape route.

"You're in gang land, sweetheart. No one's going to notice…or care." Sam bent down, before moving to straddle the squirming blonde. She stroked Arizona's face with the dull end of the blade, moaning slightly. "You're very pretty. Such a shame."

Arizona leaned her head back and allowed a tear to slip down her cheek. She felt the cool blade trace random patterns against her skin, sometimes digging further, but never breaking skin. She was about to give in when her head hit the step behind her. She swore she could see Callie's face and hear her voice. Taking a deep breath, Arizona surged forward. Sam fell back in surprise, before pouncing on Arizona once again. Realizing she couldn't take the time to tease her prey as she was doing, she pulled the blade back. Arizona felt the blade graze her skin and she winced in pain.

As soon as it started it was over, and Arizona watched numbly as two police officers dragged Sam's writhing body to the police car.

"Are you all right, miss?"

Arizona stared, rapidly blinking at the man in front of her. She shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It just grazed my skin." She nodded to the man. "I'm fine," she whispered reverently. She tucked a sweaty strand of blonde behind her ear. "Thank you."

"It's my job, miss. Come on, let's get you home."

**A/N:** I think before you yell at me, you should know that I was going to make that much worse for Arizona originally, but many of you talked me down a bit.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter will answer some of the questions you guys had from the last one. Thanks so much for the continued support! I promise it's only uphill from here. Also, I stole a couple lines from my favorite episode of The West Wing for the beginning of this chapter. I am sadly aware that I am not Aaron Sorkin.

**Chapter 20**

Arizona sat in Bennet's spacious office, nervously wringing her hands and bouncing her foot. Every once in a while, she would graze the bandage over her wound and wince. After realizing the incision was deeper than they thought, a medic had stitched her wound. Surprisingly, Arizona had hardly put up much resistance.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bennet burst through his office door, his arms akimbo, creating what would have been quite an amusing scene if he weren't so serious, not to mention seriously angry. Carlos followed closely at his heels, not much unlike a newborn puppy.

"Mr. Bennet."

"Have you fallen on your head?"

"Mr. Bennet, listen…"

"Have you fallen down and hit your head on something hard?"

"I was just trying to –"

"To what, Arizona? Throw the entire investigation and trial? Make sure your girlfriend stays in jail for her entire sentence? Get yourself killed?" Bennet's voice got louder and almost comically higher with each new question.

"No, not any of those things," Arizona said softly, trying futilely to keep her tears at bay in the presence of Bennet's authoritative persona. "I was trying to help."

Bennet let out a horrifying sound that was somewhere between a groan and a growl as he slammed a fist down to his desk. Arizona jumped and squealed slightly. "I know your degree is in medicine rather than law, but you are a Hopkins graduate, Arizona, are you not?" Arizona nodded mutely. "Do they not teach you common sense there?" Arizona simply stared up at him with wide eyes, entirely unsure of how to proceed.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Bennet began to pace around his office, while Carlos remained quietly in the corner. "If it weren't for Callie, you would be dead."

Arizona looked up in shock. "Excuse me?"

"She warned us that she thought you would do something stupid, so we had you followed. That's why the police were able to come to your aid so quickly."

Arizona wanted to scream and shout and fuss over the infringement of her privacy and freedom, but she wisely digested this new piece of information silently.

"I got a confession," Arizona said meekly after a few moments of awkward silence. She began to reach into her purse.

"No, no, no! Do NOT give me that!" Arizona and Carlos both looked at Bennet with shock clearly on their faces. "I presume you are about to pull out some sort of recording device on which you recorded Erica Hahn implicating herself?"

Arizona nodded. "Yes, she said that – "

"Arizona, an illegally obtained conversation will hardly be admissible at trial, and if you give me that, I am obligated to give it to the other side." Bennet's voice was now softer and a little kinder, though his patronizing tone reminded Arizona of her five-year-old self being taught how to cross a street safely by The Colonel.

"But at least it points you in the right direction."

Bennet rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically; Arizona was now positive he was simply a toddler trapped in a lawyer's body. "Fine. By nearly getting yourself killed, you illegally obtained information that I would have eventually found another _legal_ way. Happy?"

"Very," Arizona chirped in reply. She sank back in the chair and allowed a self-satisfied smirk to appear on her features, until Carlos decided to pipe up from the corner.

"I've ordered you a security detail. Someone will walk with you to and from work and someone will be stationed outside your apartment complex while you are in your apartment until this whole ordeal is over."

Arizona sat up in her seat and stared at Carlos, waiting impatiently for him to crack a smile. She searched his eyes for any tiny glint that would show he wasn't serious. Carlos stared stoically back. Damn it, he wasn't joking.

"Carlos, I assure you that isn't – "

"No, Arizona, after your behavior today, you don't get to question me."

"Carlos is right, Arizona. These are dangerous, vengeful people, and you have a piece of incriminating information Erica doesn't want anyone to know. They will stop at nothing."

Arizona remained silent, unable to stare at either one of them. She couldn't help but feel like a teenager who had been sent to the principal's office.

Taking some sort of pity on the pouting blonde, Carlos took a wary step forward and sighed. "Picture this for a second. Callie gets out of jail early, free and ready to live her life, only to find out that the love of her life has been killed. What kind of life would that be? She might as well stay in jail."

Despite herself, Arizona smiled at being called the love of Callie's life and warmed slightly to the idea of her new security detail.

"I suppose this is a hardship I can bear."

**o0o0o**

"Hi," Arizona smiled brightly through the glass window.

"Hey," Callie shrugged, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, what? You're going to yell at me, too? You're not even going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"I can see that you're okay, and no, I'm going to calmly explain the situation to you. But don't think for one second that I'm not mad. I am extremely angry."

Arizona sat back in her uncomfortable plastic chair, a scowl now replacing the bright smile she wore. "Go ahead." She waved her arm carelessly in front of her.

"So, I'm lying on my bed, missing my girlfriend's arms around me and her beautiful smile and adorable dimples when in comes my new cellmate. She's also blonde, and reminds me slightly of said girlfriend, but everything is a little bit off. Her face is harder, her hair is not quite as golden, her eyes are nowhere near as blue, and she's not the least bit perky."

Arizona raised one eyebrow but remained silent, extremely curious as to where Callie was going with this story.

"So she comes in and from minute one is essentially a bitch to me and is just rambling on and on about why she's in jail. Said she tried to kill some annoying, perky girl who had a state for a name."

Arizona gasped and sat straight up in her chair, holding the phone impossibly close to her ear.

"Oh my god, Callie, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Arizona. I did nothing. Internally? I was a mess. I kept wondering where you were, how hurt you were, what the hell had happened. I kept trying to focus on the fact that she had said attempted murder. But externally, I pretended like I didn't know you, like her story had no effect on me whatsoever. Plain and simple, it was torture. I would rather spend another 10 years in this hellhole than go through another minute of that again. And lucky for me, I get to spend every waking moment with the woman who attacked my girlfriend without doing a damn thing about it."

Arizona swallowed thickly, trying to give herself time to gain back the use of her vocal chords. "I was just – "

"Trying to help, I know. I've heard all about it."

Arizona blinked back tears. For the life of her, she could not figure out which emotion she was feeling most strongly. She was angry that no one believed in her, sorry for the pain she put Callie through, tired of all of the drama, and terrified of the all-consuming love she felt for the woman in front of her, love that nearly got her killed.

"Thank you," Arizona murmured.

"For what?"

"For warning them and having me followed."

Callie nodded, unsure how to continue the conversation.

"Why does no one think that what I did was brave?" Arizona whispered finally.

Callie's face noticeably softened, her eyebrows lowered, and her jaw unclenched. "I think it was very brave, Arizona. Very stupid, but very brave. And hearing about your bravery? Made me fall even more deeply in love with you than I already am."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Dear Calliope,_

_I love you so much. Thank you for not being _too _mad that I hunted down Erica. I know that it is just making your life harder. You are so strong to deal with her on a daily basis and not do something reckless. I'm not sure I would have the same strength and self-control. I really admire and respect that about you._

_Also, you may have figured this out already, but because Erica is testifying at your trial and knows who I am, I can't be with you at your trial. I wanted to come for moral support, but know that I will be waiting outside the courthouse _when _you win your case._

_Okay, now that I've gotten the bad news out of the way, I have a proposition for you. I'm not sure whether or not you've thought about what you're going to do when you get out of jail. I'm sure you haven't, actually, because you don't want to get your hopes up. Well, I have thought about it, because let's be honest, I'm the positive one in this relationship, and I'm also Type A and really need a plan. So, my proposition: move in with me. I can practically hear your brain going into overdrive already. I can hear you saying "well, maybe I'll stay with you for a little while, until I can find some other place". Just think about it for a second. You have nowhere to go, and I'm pretty sure we're in agreement that you're not going back to the life you used to lead. I have an apartment that is way too big for just me. We used to share a tiny ass cell and had minimal fights. I miss you like crazy and don't ever want to let you out of my sight when you get out. I think these are all pretty compelling reasons why you should stop pretending you're just going to stay with me until you can get on your feet._

_I know I missed visiting you last week, but I just had this insane surgery schedule. Now that the Chief has given me my job back, I think he's trying to get me to make up for lost time. I promise I will come this week. Nothing can keep me away for too long._

_VVL._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**o0o0o**

_Dear Arizona,_

_I had figured that you wouldn't be able to come to my trial. I do wish you could be there, so that I have a friendly face to look at while testifying. Luckily, my dad will be there. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate public speaking? Because I absolutely detest it. I think I'm more worried about my nerves before testifying than I am for the verdict. That's how bad it is! And I can't just leave the courtroom to go throw up or anything. Okay, I'm going to stop. I'm making myself anxious just thinking about it._

_Life with Sam has been…difficult, to say the least. Most of the time I just try really hard to ignore her presence and she basically reciprocates. Luckily, that's the norm in prison cells (I know that's hard for you to believe, Miss Perky), and she doesn't think it's weird that we don't acknowledge each other. I just keep waiting for word to get back to Erica who I am. Keep your fingers crossed that she never figures it out._

_I'm sure by now Bennet has told you, but I managed to convince him to bring you along the next time he comes (I think he has a soft spot for us). That way we can be in the same room and actually be able to touch each other without that stupid plexiglass in the way. Because of this, I've decided to wait to give you the answer to your proposition in person. _

_You know one of the things I miss most about the "real world"? Cooking. I am an excellent cook, if I say so myself. I can't wait to cook. In fact, for our first date I'm going to cook my famous chicken piccata. You should feel honored; I don't make it for just anyone._

_I miss you so much, and I'm trying so hard to stay positive. Seeing you this week will help._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**o0o0o**

Callie practically skipped down the hall (well, as easily as one can skip in shackles) next to Officer Sutton in order to get to Arizona (and Bennet) as quickly as possible. She nearly laughed as the other inmates she passed gave her weird looks. No one should be that happy unless being released.

Officer Sutton grabbed her elbow and led her through the double doors to the visitation room. Callie broke away as soon as she saw Arizona and bounded over to her. Officer Sutton didn't bother trying to stop her, and though she would deny it later, a small smile crept across her lips.

"Guess what?" Callie asked excitedly once she had come to a stop in front of a perplexed Arizona.

"What?" Arizona asked with mocking enthusiasm and wide eyes.

"Sam decided to go batshit in the showers the other day and started attacking people left, right, and center!" Callie related this story as if she were a young child who just received the world's best Christmas present.

"And this is a good thing why?"

"Because she got put in solitary!"

"Oh…Oh! Yay!" Arizona's face morphed into genuine delight. Only a few seconds later, it fell again. "Is that the only good news you have for me?"

Callie cocked her head to the side and thought for a few moments. "No, I think that's it," she replied with a coy smile.

Arizona narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, an adorable pout adorning her face. Bennet rolled his eyes from his place at the table. "If you two are quite finished, there is some…"

"Oh wait, now that you mention it, there was something else I wanted to say!"

"Oh yeah?" Arizona raised one eyebrow and began walking slowly to close the small gap between them.

"Yeah." Callie grinned as Arizona sidled up to her and began running her hands over Callie's cuffed ones. "I believe my beautiful girlfriend asked me to move in with her when all of this is over."

"I believe she did."

"Well, then my answer would be ye– " As soon as Arizona heard the beginning of the affirmative word, she pulled Callie close to her, and ran her left hand through Callie's hair. She brought Callie's head down and melded their lips together with very little hesitation. Callie moaned softly into the kiss and darted her tongue out to trace Arizona's bottom lip. When Arizona opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to mesh, Bennet cleared his throat loudly and unsubtly.

"We do actually have some business to take care of, ladies." They both had the decency to look somewhat sheepish as they took their places at the table.

"Okay, Callie, based on what Arizona found out, I investigated Erica's background and found that…" Bennet continued to talk with excruciating detail about his findings and why it meant that Callie would likely be exonerated. Of course, both of them should have been listening and excited, but Callie was much more focused on Arizona's index finger tracing light circles along the pad of her thumb and up her forearm. Callie slowly turned her head and was surprised to find Arizona staring unabashedly back at her. The blonde gave her a small smile, her gaze never faltering.

"So, anyway, I've devised quite a few questions that will hopefully make Erica crack on the stand and therefore…Are you guys listening to a word I'm saying?"

At Bennet's changed tone, both women snapped their heads round to face his steely glare.

"Sorry," Arizona murmured, cowering a bit under Bennet's authoritative presence.

"Callie, don't make me regret letting you talk me into bringing Arizona here."

"No, no of course not. We'll behave," Callie replied with a smirk, though Arizona didn't move her hand.

Bennet glanced at his watch and sighed. "Well, we're nearly out of time here anyway. The gist of what I've been saying for the last twenty minutes is that I'm pretty sure I have a plan to make Erica crack and admit her guilt on the stand. Next time I come we'll talk through all of the questions I'll ask you during your testimony. We have to solidify all the details and make sure there are absolutely no holes in your story, okay?"

Callie nodded, feeling butterflies begin to flutter around her stomach both because of her nerves and her excitement. Sensing her nerves, Bennet smiled warmly at her, before standing up. "We got this in the bag, Callie."

Callie and Arizona stood, still latched on to each other. Arizona brought her hand up to cup Callie's cheek and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"You'll be free soon, Calliope."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! This chapter just refused to write itself. Again I'll remind you all that I know nothing about the law. For my job, I did digest a lot of trial transcripts this week, though, so forgive me for getting a little carried away. Also, I know literally nothing about the inner workings of gangs.

**Chapter 22**

As soon as the door opened to the holding cell at the courthouse, Callie stopped pacing and stared at the two men who had entered with wide eyes.

"I can't…I can't do this. Is it too late to take my name off the witness list? I can't speak in front of all those people. I'm going to incriminate myself. Please. Please don't make me do this."

Bennet rounded the table in front of him and grabbed Callie's shoulders, and shook her as if he was trying to jiggle the nerves out of her body.

"Callie, all you have to do is go up there and tell your story. You won't incriminate yourself. Just answer my questions like we practiced and you'll be fine!"

"But what about the prosecutor? He's going to ask me questions I can't answer and make me look stupid in front of the jury!" Tears brimmed at the corner of Callie's eyes as she swept panicked looks back and forth between her lawyer and her father.

"I am a ridiculously good attorney," Bennet started. "I've defended hundreds of cases and only lost a handful of times and that was only when the physical evidence was so overwhelming, there was no possible way the defendant could be found innocent. Though I'm not proud of it, I am positive I am single-handedly responsible for setting many guilty murderers free." Callie's eyes bugged out at Bennet's shady admission, but she let him continue. "It usually doesn't matter to me whether my client really is innocent or not, so I usually don't even try to figure that out. With you, though, I am convinced that you are truly innocent. I'm hoping that getting you released will help to lessen the karmic retribution I am sure to face from all the guilty people I helped to free."

Bennet released his grip on Callie's arms and sighed. "My point is, as much as it pains me to admit this, I actually care about you and am invested in seeing this case brought to justice."

Callie's face broke out in a wide, toothy grin. "Oh my god, did the legal shark just admit that he has…feelings?" Callie whispered the last part conspiratorially as Bennet and her father released a loud laugh.

"Tell anyone what just happened here and I'll make jail look like the Ritz Carlton."

Callie drew a line across her lips and twisted her fingers at the end to indicate that her lips were sealed. She finally turned her attention to her father who was standing awkwardly with a very feminine-looking garment bag.

"What do you have there, Dad?"

"They're allowing you to wear street clothes, so Arizona bought you a suit and ordered me to give it to you." He laid the suit down on the table before enveloping his daughter in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, but when this is all over and you're free, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Daddy…" Callie said, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Okay, the guard will help you get dressed and the next time we'll see you is in the court room." Bennet was suddenly all business as he nodded and then walked swiftly out of the holding cell, motioning for Carlos to join him.

The guard unlatched Callie's handcuffs so that she would be able to change her clothes. She swiftly unzipped the garment bag and gasped in awe at the beautiful pin stripe suit lying in front of her. She giddily took the items off the hangers and slipped off her jumpsuit. She traced her index finger over the smooth fabric before hurriedly pulling the clothes on. Reveling in the feel of the cotton and satin against her body rather than the scratchy cloth she was used to, Callie closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles over her skirt and blazer, her right hand stopping when she felt something catch in her blazer pocket. Opening the pocket, she found a roughly folded piece of notebook paper.

_Dear Calliope,_

_I cannot apologize enough for not being with you during your trial. Know that I will be thinking of you all day and will be with you in spirit. I taught your dad how to text and he promised to text me throughout the coming days when anything important happens. He's also going to text me during jury deliberations so that I can be waiting outside the courthouse for you when you win this case._

_I hope you like this suit. It's kind of hard to know what your girlfriend's style is when the only thing you've seen her in is a bright orange jumpsuit. That's one of the things I'm definitely looking forward to when you're out. I can't wait to see what my sexy, badass girl looks like in street clothes. But anyway, I bought this, because it was a classic, professional suit and I'm sure you look wonderful in it. Although, this is coming from the girl who thought you looked amazing in the aforementioned bright orange jumpsuit._

_I'm sure you're freaking out a bit right now, but everything will be okay. Trust in Bennet. He is damn good at his job, which I'm sure he will remind you every minute. More than that, trust in yourself, and trust in justice. You are innocent. You are telling the truth, and the truth will set you free._

_VVL._

_Love Always,_

_Arizona_

Next to the signature, Arizona had kissed the paper, her lipstick sticking to the sheet and forming an imprint of her lips. Callie brought the paper up to her own lips and kissed over the spot. She smiled as she folded the note and put it back in the same pocket, knowing she may need to refer to it later.

"You ready?" the guard asked with a tight smile. Callie gave a short nod and held out her hands to be cuffed once more, before the guard led her through two sets of doors and into the large courtroom. Her eyes went wide and her heart rate sped at the number of people present at the trial. She took her seat and quietly did as she was told, just wanting the whole experience to be over. She only began to relax during Bennet's opening arguments. He truly was a gifted defender. She watched the jury intently as they nodded their heads in implicit agreement to Bennet's points. It seemed as if he already had them right where he wanted them.

Juan Gonzalez, the man who had actually committed the murder, was the first to testify. The assistant District Attorney mollycoddled him, prompting him to tell a complex story about how he and Callie had spent weeks planning the murder, that Callie was really the mastermind behind the whole thing, but got him to do the dirty work. Callie wanted to roll her eyes as lie after lie poured effortlessly from Juan's lips, but she remained as stoic as possible. She could not believe she had ever called Juan a friend. He seemed confident in his story and the jury was clearly lapping it up, a few occasionally sending Callie disparaging looks when Juan told a particularly damning detail.

The prosecutor looked pretty pleased with herself as she went to sit behind her table once the direct examination was over. She was confident that Juan had told a convincing story. Her smile faded, however, as soon as Bennet launched into his set of questions during the cross examination. He quickly established that Juan had entered into a plea deal, lessening the mandatory sentence of life in jail for first degree murder to just thirty years. He let the implication of the plea bargain hang in the air and Callie watched as the jurors all began to eye Juan warily. Bennet then poked hole after hole into Juan's story, asking him detailed questions and comparing his prior statements, trying to figure out why they were different. Callie was thoroughly enjoying watching her former friend squirm uncomfortably on the witness stand.

Bennet paced as he asked Juan question after question that he could not answer.

"Mr. Gonzalez, could you define perjury for me?"

"Objection!" the now harried DA exclaimed.

"Overruled. I'd like to know the answer to this myself," the judge smiled wryly.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Now, Mr. Gonzalez, your definition?"

"Perjury is lying under oath," Juan recited.

"Correct. And you remember taking an oath…" Bennet glanced at his watch. "…about 45 minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"And you know the penalty associated with perjury?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you say the penalty for perjury is more or fewer years in jail than the years they took off for your plea bargain?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained."

"No further questions, Your Honor." Bennet had never expected that question to be allowable, but the implication had not gone unnoticed by any one of the jurors, who now narrowed their eyes at Juan, trying to judge whether or not any of his testimony had been truthful.

A murmur erupted in the gallery, but with one swift beat of his gavel, the judge quieted them, and the state called Callie to the stand.

After Callie was sworn in, the DA immediately launched into thinly veiled accusatory questions, trying to get Callie to trip up and admit her guilt. She answered the questions carefully and slowly, recounting her version of the events, which differed dramatically from the one just presented. She sheepishly admitted that her alibi was a weak one, but stood her ground when the DA hammered her about her lifestyle and questioned thoroughly why a seemingly smart, rich girl had gotten involved in this crowd. Callie wanted to scream and shout her innocence. She wanted to reach over and physically remove the smug smirk on the prosecutor's face, but she stayed calm. Every once in a while, she fingered the letter in her pocket, reminding her of what she stood to lose if she threw this case for herself. She sighed in abundant relief when the prosecutor finally rested.

Bennet asked her some of the same questions, asking her to clarify the more exculpatory points and in his own way, proving Callie's innocence without ever making a statement to that effect. He smiled warmly at Callie throughout the cross-ex, and she relaxed into her seat as she continued to tell her life story.

During the lunch break, both her father and Bennet assured her that she had testified perfectly and had nothing to worry about. Of course, she would have niggling doubts until she heard the verdict, but she couldn't help but let the optimism creep in.

After lunch, Erica Hahn, whom the prosecution had decided was their star witness, was called to testify. Callie involuntarily sucked in a breath as she watched her ex take the stand.

The prosecutor let Erica tell her side of the story, allowing Erica time to shed fake tears over her deceased brother. The prosecutor even dramatically asked the law clerk to bring the poor woman some tissues.

When the cross-ex started, Callie couldn't be more pleased that Bennet was so ruthless. He would have no problems kicking Erica while she was down. He started by asking Erica some basic questions about her background, demanding quick answers so that she wouldn't have time to think too much.

"So, you went to school in Miami where you met my client?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what was your relationship with my client?"

"We, um, we dated."

"And what happened when you moved to LA and Ms. Torres moved with you to be with you?"

"We broke up."

"And who did the dumping?"

"Objection." The prosecutor was growing weary of constantly objecting to Bennet's diatribes.

"Where are you going with this, counsel?" the judge asked.

"I think it's important to establish the true nature of the relationship between my client and this witness."

"Please just get to the point."

"So, Ms. Hahn, when you and my client moved to LA what happened?"

"We broke up and went our separate ways."

"You joined separate gangs?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been a member of the Aryan Brotherhood?"

"I'm not proud of it, but – "

"Just answer my questions directly, please."

"Seven years."

"And in that seven years, would you say that you moved swiftly up the ranks?"

"Yes, you could say that. I moved up the ranks more quickly than most new members." Erica's pride was starting to get the better of her.

"You are now the leader in your brother's stead?"

"Yes."

"How long were you second in command?"

"A few years."

"So, you moved up the ranks quickly until you remained second in command for a few years?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I was stuck in that rank for a while."

"Stuck. So you admit that you resented that position?"

Erica's eyes went wide as she realized her mistake. "No, I – "

"Do you admit that you resented your brother for being in charge and that you just had to follow his orders?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Do you admit that you resented your brother for being in charge and that you just had to follow his orders?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Counsel, please don't lead."

Bennet took in a deep breath. He had been expecting a hefty amount of objections from the prosecution, but it didn't make it any less frustrating.

"What was your relationship with your brother like?"

"Like any other brother and sister relationship, I suppose. We fought and bickered, but in the end we loved each other."

Bennet narrowed his eyes. Just minutes earlier, Erica had been crying her eyes out over her brother's death, and now she was unfeeling, robotic. He decided to move on.

"Prior to Jeremy's murder, did you have any contact with Juan Gonzalez?"

"No."

"Did you know him?"

"I knew of him."

"How so?"

"He was in a rival gang. All of the names are somewhat familiar."

"So you never met him through Ms. Torres?"

"Not that I recall," she answered immediately.

"Could you try to recall a little harder please?"

Erica took a few moments to pretend to think. "Maybe once or twice, but I didn't know him. I don't think I spoke to him, and I certainly didn't speak to him about anything involving Jeremy."

"You just have to answer my questions simply, Ms. Hahn. Remember, just because you're up on the stand doesn't mean you're the defendant." Bennet smirked, letting his comment wash over the jury.

"Mr. Bennet…" the judge warned.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor. She just seems a bit nervous, and I wanted to let her know she has no reason to be." He smiled sweetly, and Callie wanted to laugh.

The judge nodded in acquiescence, though she knew exactly what Bennet was doing. "Ms. Hahn, if you need to take a break at anytime, just let us know," she offered, only slightly sympathetically.

"I'm fine, thank you," Erica replied with a tight smile.

"I just have a few more questions Ms. Hahn. Do you remember where you were the night Jeremy was murdered?"

"I was at home."

"And was anyone with you?"

"There are always people around. I don't really recall."

"How did you find out about the murder?"

"Jack told me."

"This is Jack Stotlar? The man who was with Jeremy that night?"

"That's correct."

"And did you meet with him in person or – "

"He called me from a payphone a block away."

"Oh, really? I didn't have that in my notes. So, he called you. Do you know when this happened? Was it right after the murder?"

"He fled the scene because he was scared, and then immediately called me."

"So this was before police caught up with him and took him to the station for a statement?"

"Must have been. I don't know the exact logistics. I wasn't there."

"No, I know that. I'm just trying to sort things out in my head. How long was the phone call?"

"Maybe just a minute or so."

"And what did he tell you exactly?"

"He said that Juan had killed Jeremy and that Juan's friend Callie Torres had been there."

"Did he tell you what he planned to do?"

"He just said he needed to get away from Juan."

"The murder occurred in the 10600 block of South Wilmington Ave, where it intersects with 106th, right?" Erica nodded. "Do you happen to know where the phone booth is?"

"Corner of Anzac and 105th St."

"May I approach?" Bennet asked the judge.

"Certainly."

"Ms. Hahn, if you could take a look at this, please. This is the police report from that fateful night. It details where all parties were apprehended. Can you read page 5 lines 7 through 11 for me please?"

"Jack Stotlar, a friend of the victim, who was with him during the shooting, was apprehended near Lee's Mini-Market, which is located on the 1900 block of 110th near South Wilmington, approximately 8 minutes after the murder took place," Erica read with indifference.

"And could you describe Jack for me?"

"He's a bigger guy. I'd say 5 feet 10 inches, maybe 250 pounds…"

"Let me just cut you off there. Are you proposing that Jack took time to call you at a phone booth a block in the opposite direction of where he was eventually found only minutes later? Do you think a man of his size could make that trip in the proposed amount of time?"

"I have no idea. As I've said, I wasn't there."

"No further questions."

When Erica's harrowing testimony was finally complete, she finally stepped off the stand, her legs shaking slightly and her face ashen. The judge decided to adjourn for the day and the jurors looked visibly relieved.

The following day, various experts including medical examiners and forensic scientists testified, all explaining what everybody already knew. Jeremy was shot at point-blank range by a .9mm shotgun. A firearms specialist confirmed that the bullet came from Callie's gun. A fingerprint analyst found Callie's and Juan's fingerprints all over the weapon, and a DNA specialist corroborated the report, using recently discovered touch DNA capabilities. This was not exactly news to anyone, and Bennet was ready to dismiss the testimony during closing arguments.

After lunch, Jack Stotlar testified. The prosecutor asked loose questions, helping Jack to corroborate Erica's story, which he did to some extent. That was, of course, until Bennet poked large holes in it.

"So, you called Erica from a payphone?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you remember where that was?"

"Corner of Anzac and 105th, I believe."

"And police got to you at 110th, right? Just moments later?"

"Yes."

"What made you decide to start running in the opposite direction?"

"My house was that way."

"So, why didn't you look for a payphone on the way to your house?"

"I didn't think there would be one that direction," Jack answered as if it was obvious.

"Right, I see. No further questions."

Callie winced and gripped her chair as the prosecutor painted a picture of the spoiled, rich girl who fell into the wrong hands when her money was taken away during closing arguments. She winced, because there was a lot of truth in her words. The prosecutor told the story of a jilted lover looking for revenge, but was too scared to commit the crime herself, so she cowardly let someone else take the blame.

"Doesn't it seem obvious?" she continued rhetorically. "She had no previous criminal record and seemingly no motive, until you delve deeper and you realize that she was the perfect person to commit this crime. She is smart and deceptive and thought she could get her revenge and get away with it. So, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am asking you to keep this clearly guilty woman in jail where she rightfully belongs."

Though Callie was nearly trembling at the end of her speech, Bennet looked completely nonplussed as he strolled up to the jury, buttoning his suit jacket on the way. He got through his introduction and restatement of the undisputed facts of the case quickly, dismissing the disputed ones as hearsay or flat out lies.

"You heard Erica Hahn, Juan Gonzalez, and Jack Stotlar all testify against my client, but did any of that seem fishy to you? Didn't it seem odd that all of their stories were the same, and yet when pressed for details, they all started to differentiate? I'd like to propose something to you. You heard Ms. Hahn say that she was in the rank below her brother and was stuck there. What if she decided to off him so that she could take his position? It would be easy to pay Juan and frame Callie, wouldn't it? And what reasonable jury wouldn't believe that the jealous ex-lover had decided to exact her revenge by killing her former lover's brother? Well I'm asking you not to believe that. I'm asking you to realize what really happened here: Erica Hahn thought she had found her scapegoat in an innocent ex-lover.

"What we have here is the classic case of guilt by association. My client admittedly fell in with the wrong crowd after her family disowned her, but that doesn't make her a bad person. She was trying to stay afloat and she made some mistakes, that does not make her an accomplice to murder. I am asking you today to set a wrongfully convicted woman free, so that she can get her life back, a life which was taken from her by her family, by her ex-girlfriend, and by our justice system."

And just like that, Callie's second trial (and last hope) was over. Callie allowed herself to smile when the judge decided to adjourn today, starting with jury deliberations tomorrow. She was now allowing herself to be completely optimistic that the verdict would go in her favor. She happily allowed herself to be cuffed and taken back into custody, positive that it would be her last night in confinement.

**o0o0o**

The jury deliberated for what seemed like days, but was just a matter of hours, as Callie paced backwards and forwards in her room. Carlos and Bennet sat at a table together, neither speaking, but both fidgeting somewhat nervously, Carlos much more than Bennet. Arizona waited outside the courthouse in her car, checking her phone every five minutes for a text from Carlos.

When the jury finally reconvened, Callie was led back to her seat. She picked at her nails as she waited for the verbose judge to finish her speech.

"How does the jury find the defendant?" the judge finally asked. Callie shot her head up and stared at the foreman, who stood up proudly.

"In the matter of the State of California v. Calliope Torres, we the jury, find the defendant not guilty."

Callie barely had time to process the news as her dad attacked her from behind, Bennet shook her hand gleefully, and a guard came to undo her handcuffs. As the words "not" and "guilty" finally settled in, tears pricked in her eyes. She had yearned for this day and had even grown to expect this day, but that didn't diminish the overwhelming joy she felt. She had her life back. She had a loving and supportive girlfriend waiting outside, ready to help her get back on track. She was validated. She was free.

**o0o0o**

Soon after the verdict, Callie was given the box marked "AC1850", and grinned when she realized this was absolutely the last time she'd ever be referred to as a number rather than her name. She took her few possessions and reveled in using a bathroom to change.

Walking out into the bright LA summer sun, she blinked rapidly before lowering her aviators, searching for any sign of Arizona. She eventually found the blonde, leaning against her car, a relaxed expression on her face as she tilted her head to the sun. Callie picked up her pace.

Arizona lowered her face and caught sight of Callie, a dimpled grin adorning her face immediately. Callie slowed, expecting to meet her halfway, but cocked her head in amusement when the blonde made no effort to move. When she eventually reached Arizona, the two grinned at each other stupidly. Arizona took the time to appraise Callie's appearance; she definitely appreciated Callie in street clothes.

"Hi," Callie said, eventually.

"You're free," Arizona said in a mix of awe and joy.

"I'm free," Callie echoed, before the two lapsed into a moment of reverent silence. "Hey, Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Arizona was happy to indulge. She grabbed the lapels of Callie's leather jacket, a move she knew would instantly become one of her favorites, and brought their faces together. Unlike many of their previous kisses, this one was intense, yet unhurried. They knew they had all the time in the world to kiss as much as they wanted. Arizona pulled back eventually, still fingering the soft leather of Callie's jacket.

"How about we continue this at home?" Arizona asked.

"Home," Callie repeated. For the first time in her life, she felt like that word truly had meaning. "I love the sound of that."

**A/N:** Fun fact time! I had a funny thought earlier today that I should just end this chapter with "we the jury find the defendant…" but the angel on my shoulder won out over the devil, luckily for you guys. Also, I totally google mapped Watts, LA for like an hour today. Those places are all real, thought there is no payphone on the corner. I searched and searched and couldn't find one in the area.

**A/N 2:** Originally I was going to end it here, but I have been convinced to continue (and I begrudgingly agree that it needs more). I can go one of three ways. I could add a bit more external drama for the girls to battle (not a huge fan of this option, but I'll do it if that's what you guys want). Option 2 is adding just a touch of drama between the girls as they adjust to their new lives, but nothing too big. Option 3 is a few chapters of pure fluff. Let me know what you guys want! And also, thank you so so so much for all your support on this fic!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: You guys overwhelmingly voted for fluff mixed in with some drama involving Callie adjusting to life outside jail, which is great, because that's what I wanted to do! You also asked for smut, which I promise I will grant soon. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I needed to get something out, because my life is kind of insane right now. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**Chapter 24**

With one last flick of the tongue over her clit, Callie dug her nails into the soft sheets below her while biting her bottom lip to keep from eliciting any sounds. She threw her head back and was unable to stop the small whimper that escaped.

Flopping down next to her, Arizona grinned. "We live alone and these walls are pretty thick, you know. You can be as loud as you want."

"I know. It'll take some adjusting," Callie said with a sigh. She knew that moaning during sex would probably be the least of her worries. "I'll keep it in mind for next time, though," she continued with a wink.

"This is so nice," Arizona said, snuggling next to Callie's body. "You being here. I always knew it would happen, but I don't think I fully grasped just how happy it would make me."

"God, me too." Callie pulled Arizona even closer to her side. The bed was easily twice the size as the one they shared in jail, but they still felt the need to be as close as humanly possible. "And seriously? Your bed is –"

"Our bed," Arizona corrected softly.

"Our bed," Callie said with a grin, "is the most comfortable bed in the entire world."

After a few minutes of quiet cuddling, Arizona's stomach grumbled, making them both giggle.

"Are you hungry, too?"

"Starved, actually," Callie replied honestly.

"Why don't you grab a shower while I make my famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Arizona asked, running her hand through Callie's sweaty curls. Callie's eyes momentarily widened with glee, before she narrowed them again.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Yes," Arizona responded unapologetically. "You smell like jail and sex."

Callie scrunched up her nose, realizing it was completely true. Placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips she scurried off in the direction of a door inside the bedroom, only to find that it led to a walk-in closet.

"Holy shit!" Callie exclaimed, poking her head back into the bedroom. "You are aware that this closet is about the same size as our jail cell, right?"

Arizona laughed at Callie's antics, before pointing to the other door leading out of the bedroom. "Towels are under the sink, and feel free to use any of my stuff, before you get your own," she said, before getting out of bed and shrugging on a robe.

**o0o0o**

Callie groaned as she walked into the kitchen as a delightfully sweet smell assaulted her.

"That was the best shower I have ever had," she said as she plopped down on Arizona's bar stool. Glancing around the room, she realized this was the first time she was really seeing anything other than the bedroom. The night had been a blur. As soon as the door had opened, Callie had been dragged into the bedroom and once the door had been slammed shut, Arizona was on her, kissing her hurriedly and shedding their clothes in a frenzy.

Now, Callie was taking time to appraise her new apartment, which she had to admit was very tasteful. Noticing Callie's wandering eyes, Arizona cleared her throat. "We can redecorate and rearrange some stuff if you want. You know, make it more…you," Arizona said as she placed a plate of pancakes (well, mostly chocolate with some pancake batter mixed in) in front of Callie.

"No, it's…it's great. It's beautiful. It's home," Callie said with a grin.

Arizona cupped Callie's face adoringly, before sitting down next to her to eat her own pancakes. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I need to get my few possessions out of storage and I want to go shopping for some clothes and other things. And then I was wondering if I could take you on a date? A real date."

"A date, huh?" Arizona asked with a sly smile. Inside, she could not have been more ecstatic. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to cook you something here…if that's okay."

"That's more than okay!"

"Well…I was wondering if you could go to a friend's house to get ready?"

"You're kicking me out a day after you moved in here?" Arizona asked with an adorable cock of her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," Callie replied, laughing to herself. "I just want to do this the right way, so please? Come by at 7?"

Arizona nodded her head in amusement. "Do you think, if I play my cards right, I'll get to stay the night?" Arizona asked, sidling closer to Callie and running a hand over her thigh. She reached up to wipe a dribble of chocolate away from her mouth, before seductively licking it off her finger.

"Maybe," Callie responded with a shrug of her shoulders. She hopped off the bar stool and sashayed to the bedroom, Arizona following close behind.

**o0o0o**

At exactly 7:15, Arizona knocked on the door of her own apartment and laughed at her nervousness. Seconds later, Callie opened the door, breathless yet smiling a radiant smile.

Arizona unabashedly raked her eyes over Callie's form. Her black and white patterned dress clung to her body in all of the right places, and fell off her hips, creating an elegant pleating that rested above her knees. What really drew Arizona in was the cinched empire waist that seemed only to serve Callie's cleavage.

"Like what you see?" Callie asked, twirling in her place to give Arizona the full view. "I bought it today."

"I thought you were the most breathtakingly stunning person I'd ever met when you were wearing that god-awful orange jumpsuit. Saying that I like what I see is a huge understatement."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Callie said with a wink. Arizona might have been slightly offended by her nonchalance, if she hadn't witnessed Callie's wide eyes when she had opened the door. She knew she looked hot in her little blue number.

"Oh my god, it smells divine in here!" Arizona moaned loudly as she entered the apartment.

"Well, I'd like to hope that it tastes a bit better than jail food."

"Pretty sure anything tastes better than jail food," Arizona said as she perched on the edge of a barstool, content to watch Callie flit around the kitchen. She only paused occasionally when she couldn't find something she was looking for. After adding some seasoning to her chicken dish, Callie paused and turned towards Arizona.

"This is weird. You, me, here. This is weird, right? I mean, I was in jail yesterday. Jail! And now I'm here, making my beautiful girlfriend some chicken piccata. That isn't weird to you?"

Arizona looked at her and nodded slowly, before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Callie joined in and the two laughed until they couldn't breathe. Any bystander would have thought they were absolutely crazy, but to the two hysterical women, it made perfect sense.

"It is so weird," Arizona agreed after a moment.

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean, my life feels perfect right now. I don't do perfect. It can't last, right?"

"I think it can," Arizona said, nodding reassuringly with a dimpled grin lighting up her face. "You've been through hell, Calliope, and you didn't deserve it. This is…this is the life you deserve, okay?"

"Okay," Callie agreed, placing a kiss on Arizona's waiting lips. "I guess it'll just take some getting used to."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! My life has been pretty damn chaotic this past week. I'll hopefully write another chapter over the 3-day weekend! Also, I spent the entire day in a jail yesterday…I really feel for Callie and Arizona. I also realized how inaccurate some of this story was.

**Chapter 25**

Callie sighed as her back was pelted with steaming hot water. She groaned as she felt her muscles relax under the soothing spray. One of her new favorite pastimes was showering. To most people it was just an obligation, but to Callie, it was one of the most pleasurable things in the world, something she decided she would never take for granted again. It was her refuge and her favorite place to get some privacy.

Callie closed her eyes and rolled her neck forward, feeling the tension slip from her body. Her head shot up as the shower door rolled open and Arizona slipped in behind her. Callie's eye roll and frustrated sigh went totally unnoticed by the blonde, who was sliding her arms over Callie's shoulders.

Arizona pressed her front into Callie's back, and much to her chagrin, Callie moaned involuntarily when she felt Arizona's pert breasts against her back. Arizona took the luffa and, after wetting it, ran the soapy material over Callie's torso. She ran it up over Callie's breasts, adding just enough pressure to make her groan, before gliding it over her clavicle and back down her arm. She crossed over Callie's stomach and then dipped the luffa lower to graze the inside of her thighs, making Callie jerk forward reflexively.

"Arizona," Callie whimpered as the desire for her girlfriend overtook her desire for privacy.

Arizona continued to run the luffa up and down Callie's body, but avoiding the places Callie needed contact the most. Placing the sponge back on the shelf, Arizona leaned forward and took Callie's earlobe into her mouth, biting gently at the soft flesh. "I think you're clean now," Arizona practically purred in her ear.

Callie whimpered as her attempts to turn were thwarted by Arizona's strong hands on her hips. "Arizona, please. Kiss me."

The blonde smirked to herself before walking the two of them forward until they reached the back wall of the shower. Arizona placed warm kisses between Callie's shoulder blades and began to trail down Callie's spine.

"Arizona," Callie said louder this time, "kiss me."

"I am kissing you, Calliope," she replied haughtily. She really couldn't think of anything more fun than teasing the usually steadfast brunette.

"You know what I mean," Callie half-spoke, half-moaned, as she felt Arizona's tongue flick over the vertebrae near the bottom of her spine. Arizona ran her hands up the front of Callie's legs, digging her nails into the meaty flesh of her thighs and grinning as they quivered beneath her fingertips. She slowly raised herself up to a standing position once again, kissing her way back up Callie's spine. Arizona continued her path by licking a line up Callie's neck, latching her lips around her pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Fuck, Arizona," Callie let out in a breathy whisper. Arizona pressed her body flush to Callie's back, running her hand up Callie's thigh. When it reached the apex of her thighs, Callie's hips jerked towards the wall, trapping Arizona's hand in the process. Arizona giggled and released some of the pressure, allowing the Latina to turn, but never moving her teasing hand. As soon as Callie was facing Arizona, she grabbed the smaller woman and mashed their bodies together. Callie felt the white heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, as Arizona continued to stroke and tease her entrance, every so often pulling back to encircle her throbbing clit.

Arizona placed her free hand at the base of Callie's neck, bringing their faces together. She ran her tongue over Callie's bottom lip teasingly, mimicking the actions of her hand in between Callie's legs. Having had enough of the teasing, Callie took the blonde's tongue in her mouth, sucking gently. Arizona moaned into the kiss and took it as her cue to stop teasing.

She smoothly slid two fingers into Callie and marveled at the drenched heat she found. Keeping her free hand firmly on Callie's shoulder to prevent her from moving off the wall, Arizona began pumping her hand, curling her fingers upwards every so often. Trying to gain some control, Callie snaked her hand around Arizona's throat and neck to pull her in for a searing kiss. Callie moaned into the blonde's mouth as Arizona flicked a thumb over her swollen clit. She threw her head back against the shower wall with a groan and slammed her eyes shut as Arizona hit just the right spot over and over and over again.

"Fuck," Callie groaned as her vision went fuzzy and her thighs began to tremble. Her breathing was labored as she transferred all of her weight to the shower wall and her girlfriend. Arizona encircled her clit, pressing down with her thumb to sustain Callie's orgasm for as long as possible. As the last waves washed over Callie's body, she slid down the wall and came to rest on the shower floor. Arizona kneeled before her and placed gentle kisses to her hairline and forehead. Callie pulled her in and held her close as the water turned cold.

Maybe invasion of privacy wasn't always a bad thing.

**o0o0o**

Not even ten minutes passed after Arizona had left for work before Callie's numerous unannounced visitors began showing up.

First was her dad, who came bearing housewarming gifts. Evidently, his flight was scheduled for Miami the following day, but he was thinking of postponing it to stay with Callie longer. After much deliberation, Callie finally convinced him that poor Lucia Torres was being neglected and that she would be fine and managed to shoo him out the door so she could have some peace and quiet.

She had just begun unloading the dishwasher when she heard another knock at the door. She ushered inside a harried Bennet and, after graciously accepting a cup of tea, explained to her that an arrest warrant had been ordered for Erica Hahn. That was the good news. The bad news that she had since managed to slip through the collective grasps of several different police forces and had left the country, leaving no trail whatsoever behind her. Callie thanked him for telling her and assured him that she was moving on with her life. He left shortly after and promised to keep in touch.

Of course, Callie hadn't been totally honest, and as soon as the door shut, she felt drops of saline trickle down her cheek. She had just barely re-composed herself when a third knock sounded. She opened the door just a crack when in barged a tall, handsome man. He made his way to the fridge, cracked open a beer, and took up residence on the couch all before Callie could establish that he was Mark Sloan, the resident manwhore of the hospital, who, Arizona had assured her, did have a heart of gold hidden very, very deeply underneath all the muscle and bravado and effortless sex appeal.

Mark had apparently decided that he was going to be friends with Callie, since she was new and had no real friends. He didn't say it any more tactfully than that. He even tried to give her the "break Robbins's heart, I'll break your face" speech, to which Callie simply rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that she did genuinely enjoy Mark's company, she was more than ready for him to leave. She wanted to clean the apartment before Arizona got home and have a little time to herself.

Several hours later, when Mark was finally satisfied with Callie as Arizona's girlfriend and had eaten his way through half of their fridge, he made his way to the front door, only to be met by a tall, lanky, smiling blonde on the other side. Callie groaned when Mark decided that since Teddy Altman was now here, he should obviously stay.

Teddy presented her with a lovely white orchid plant as a housewarming gift and chastised Mark for not bringing anything himself. She then, too, grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped herself down on the couch, patting Mark's knee and teasing him about his latest failed sex exploit.

Callie seriously liked the two surgeons. She could see herself becoming friends with both of them and loved that they were so protective of Arizona. She felt as though she could fit in and become part of their close-knit, albeit seemingly dysfunctional, family. But seriously, she just really wanted them to leave. It was now 5pm and as Teddy and Mark bantered, Callie calculated that she had had about 30 minutes to herself the entire day.

When the two finally left, realizing they would be late for their night shift, Callie finished tidying the kitchen and got to work on dinner. As she pulled the paella out of the oven, Arizona waltzed through the door, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Honey, I'm home," she teased, having noticed the apron Callie was wearing. She gave her a chaste kiss before moving to stick her face close to the dish. "God, this smells amazing." She tried to sneak a shrimp that was resting precariously on the side of the casserole dish, but her hand was quickly slapped away.

"Go change. You smell like hospital. Dinner will be ready in just a few moments."

Taken aback by the pure domesticity of the situation, and how much she liked it, Arizona leaned in to steal a decidedly more heated kiss than the one just seconds before. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Callie swatted Arizona's ass playfully. "Now go!"

**o0o0o**

"You know you don't have to do this for me every day, right? Cook for me? Not that I don't appreciate it, because that was seriously delicious, but I just don't want you to feel that – "

"Arizona. Stop. I wanted to cook for you. It calms me down, and to be honest, I needed some calming today."

Arizona's brow furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. It was just one thing after another and I got absolutely no time to myself."

Arizona nodded in understanding, a little too much understanding.

"You sent them, didn't you?" Callie accused. "My dad, Bennet, your friends? You told them to come over."

"No! No, I didn't. Well, okay, I did. But just Teddy and Mark. I didn't know your dad and Bennet were coming over."

"Why? To babysit me?"

"No, of course not! I just thought it would be nice if you had some company. You don't know anyone, and they wanted to meet you, so I just – " Arizona trailed off apprehensively when she noticed she wasn't getting through to Callie.

"I'm a grown woman, Arizona. I can occupy myself."

"I was just trying to be thoughtful!"

"Well, just tell me next time! I have barely had a minute to myself today. Everywhere I turn, there's someone else making sure I'm okay or keeping me company or there when I'm trying to take a shower in peace."

Arizona cocked an eyebrow at that last one. "I don't seem to remember you complaining about my presence in the shower this morning."

"You know what I mean, Arizona. I just…what was the first thing you wanted to do when you got out of jail?"

"Take a shower, eat a hot meal, and…" Arizona paused when she understood Callie's point. "And get some much-needed alone time."

"Exactly! My whole life…my entire life," Callie started slowly, "I have been suffocated by other people. I grew up with overbearing parents. I went to college and lived with a bunch of girls in my dorm. I rebelled against my parents by moving to LA with Erica, only to find myself living in an overcrowded, filthy house. And then I went to jail where privacy is purposefully stripped from you. I had stopped entertaining the notion of being free to do what I want, whenever I want…to be my own person. I thought it would be different with you. I thought you'd understand."

"I do understand, Cal – "

Callie cut Arizona's apology short. "I think it would be best if I stayed in the guest room for a little while." Without letting Arizona protest, Callie got up from the table and grabbed some of her essentials from the bedroom, before heading towards the guest room. She stopped briefly on the way to place a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips to show that this would not mean a huge rift in their relationship.

**o0o0o**

Callie opened the door to their bedroom quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde. She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend curled up on Callie's side of the bed, Callie's pillow firmly enclosed in her tight embrace.

At around 1:30am, which also signaled the fourth straight hour she had been unable to fall asleep, Callie realized that stalking off to the guest bedroom in a existential crisis-induced hissy fit would solve absolutely nothing. So here she was, sheepishly and quietly, creeping into bed with her girlfriend, hoping they would wake up in the morning, no questions asked.

Callie sighed softly as Arizona shifted and blearily rubbed at her eyes. "What time is it?" she mumbled in barely comprehensible English.

"It's about 2am. Go back to sleep," Callie soothed as she wrapped the smaller woman in her arms.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry," Callie said simply.

"I'm sorry, too."

"You're not the problem, Arizona. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"What is the problem, then?"

"I just needed some time to myself today. I can take care of myself, you know? And it felt like you didn't believe that." Arizona shook her head slightly. "Also, Bennet told me that Erica fled the country. I took it harder than I thought, but I didn't have time to process it before the manwhore and the barbie showed up."

Arizona grinned slightly at the nicknames, before sobering up and stroking Callie's hair. "I'm so sorry about Erica." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona even closer to her, nuzzling the soft hairs on her neck.

"No more taking things out on you that aren't your fault," Callie promised, finally.

"No more babysitters."

"No more sulking in the guest room when things aren't perfect."

"No more shower interruptions."

Callie brought her head back to peer at Arizona's face to see if she was joking. She was not. Callie shook her head.

"No, no, I think those can stay."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Two things. 1) I think I may have inadvertently led you guys to the wrong conclusion with my last AN. I was not IN jail, but merely there for work. Thanks for not judging me, though! 2) I know nothing about medicine. Seriously. I barely know how my body functions. Google, WebMD, and Wikipedia are my friends, so don't be mad if anything is wrong.

**Chapter 26**

Things had been going well after Arizona's mistake, Callie's fit, and their subsequent mutual apology. Really well, in fact. They were enjoying learning about the real Calliope and Arizona, rather than the jail versions of themselves. To their utter delight, they found that their relationship only flourished when not confined to their cell.

They still had their issues, though. And the latest was the obsessive cleaning. Arizona would consider herself fastidiously tidy. The combination of the Marines upbringing and a slightly germophobic mother will do that to you. After living together for a couple of weeks, Arizona was thrilled to learn that Callie, too, was quite the neat freak. A couple of weeks later, Arizona was beginning to learn that "neat freak" was an understatement.

"You ready to go?" Arizona called from the kitchen, taken from her thoughts by the bright LED clock on the oven.

"Almost! Just putting on some make-up!"

"Callie, I'm sure you look beautiful!" She had just been putting on some make-up for about 15 minutes now.

"I just couldn't figure out the right look," Callie said, walking into the kitchen. "I don't need your colleagues to judge me anymore than I'm sure they already do."

"I was right," Arizona said in reply. Callie quirked her eyebrow, wondering, not for the first time, whether the blonde listened to a word she said. Arizona closed the small distance between them and kissed the bemused brunette soundly. "You look beautiful," she said, while taking Callie's hand and leading them out the door. "No one judges you, Callie, least of all my colleagues. I think they can't wait to put a face with the name they heard way too often while you were in jail. Plus, Mark and Teddy have put in a good word."

"I know, it's just – "

"Callie, they don't see you as the girl I hooked up with in jail. They see you as my girlfriend and the woman I love very much." Arizona gave Callie a dimpled smile and nodded her head. When Callie said nothing, she stopped walking in order to force the melancholy brunette to look at her. "Okay?"

"Okay." Callie's tone convinced neither of them, but they continued their journey to the hospital regardless.

As soon as the doors slid open, Callie was overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the hospital. She, of course, had been to a hospital many times in her life, but she had never been this nervous or fascinated. Taking in all of the sights, sounds, and chaos, Callie failed to notice when Arizona beckoned Mark over. She found herself being passed over to the tall man, who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face.

"Callie, I have to go check on my patients for a bit. Mark will show you the ropes and then take you to my surgery later?" Arizona turned to confirm with Mark, who nodded, the smirk still firmly on his face. She gave her girlfriend a brief kiss before heading to the locker room.

"So, Torres, what do you want to see first, the cafeteria or an on-call room?"

"Really, Mark? Those are my choices?" Callie stared at him disapprovingly and didn't bat an eyelash when she received a similar stare in return.

"So…what'll it be?"

"Cafeteria," Callie grumbled with an eye roll.

"You sure? I could show you the Sloan method." Mark's voice lowered as his brow raised, leaving Callie no question as to what the Sloan method was.

"Pretty sure the Sloan method's got nothing on the Robbins method," Callie said with a wink, while walking in the direction of the arrow marked "Cafeteria" on the board in front of them.

Mark jogged to catch up with her. "I like you."

**o0o0o**

Callie glared at Mark as he bit a large chunk out of his perfectly ruby Golden Delicious.

"What?" he asked in a barely comprehensible manner, his mouth full.

"I'm trying to watch!" Callie leaned forward in her chair, excitedly watching the flurry of activity in the OR below her.

"It's just a boring heart surgery."

"Are you kidding? It's congenital heart surgery! That can't be easy!"

"Robbins and Altman are the best. That baby will be good as new in about a half an hour."

"How can you be so calm and just sit back and eat your apple?" Callie turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, want me to talk through what they're doing?"

Callie smiled gratefully. "Please."

Mark threw his core in the trashcan in the corner of the gallery as he made his way to the front row. He began by explaining the procedure and how tubes were going to be put in an artery in the baby's leg and then run up to the heart, where a coil would be placed in the arteriosus artery to block blood flow. Callie sat in rapt attention, her gaze flickering back and forth between the OR and Mark.

"This is the tricky part," Mark said after a few moments. "Once they put the coil in, they find out whether the tubes from the leg artery are working properly."

"And if they're not?"

"Well, then the blood isn't flowing from his heart, and they have to fix the problem quickly."

Callie turned away to watch Arizona, Teddy, and several residents and scrub nurses work carefully. She studied Arizona's face for any sign of what she was thinking. After removing her hands from the tiny body in front of her, Arizona stared at the open chest cavity. When the baby's heart started pumping blood the way it was meant to, Arizona's eyes lit up and she signaled for the team to start closing.

Callie let out a long breath. "God, she's amazing."

"Come on, they're almost done. Let's meet her down there." With one last proud gaze, Callie followed him out the door.

"So, what field do you want to go into?" Mark asked as they walked down the stairs.

"What? Oh, I'm not interested in doing this. It's way too late in the game for that." Callie replied, flushed and harried.

Mark shrugged. "Okay, but you've got a good medicine sixth sense, I can tell."

"Not happening."

Before Mark could protest once again, Arizona came bursting out of the OR with Teddy, both of them excited about their surgical success. After whipping off her mask and gloves, she grinned when she noticed Callie's presence.

"Hi!"

Callie rushed towards her and gathered Arizona in her arms. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks," Arizona blushed. She knew she was damn good at her job, but there was something about Callie's praise which made her bashful. "Did Mark show you around?"

"Well, I got the grand tour of the cafeteria while he told me some hospital gossip and tried to count how many nurses he's slept with."

Arizona glared at Mark, who shrugged his shoulders and made a "what" gesture with his arms.

"But…he did mention something about an on-call room?" Callie raised an eyebrow, knowing that Arizona couldn't refuse.

"I do have half an hour before my next surgery…"

"Lead the way."

**o0o0o**

When Arizona returned home after her shift later that night, she was greeted with the distinct smell of Pine-Sol yet again. She sighed as she opened the door to see Callie laying the table in preparation for what was sure to be a delicious three-course meal. It wasn't that Arizona wasn't appreciative of all of Callie's hard work, but playing the role of the bread-winning husband coming home to his Donna Reed twin every night had lost its charm after the first couple weeks.

Arizona plastered a grin on her face and greeted Callie warmly. They immediately sat down to dinner and discussed Arizona's surgery some more; the pride literally beamed from Callie's face.

"So, Mark asked a funny question today," Callie said, when the conversation lulled a bit.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He asked me what field I was interested in."

"As in medical field? Interesting," Arizona nodded fairly stoically, but the wheels were turning rapidly in her head.

"Yeah, I thought that was funny."

"Why?"

"Ummm because I'm not going to be a doctor?" Callie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"Right, I think you might have forgotten that whole gang involvement, jail thing."

"No, Callie, seriously! This isn't a bad idea! Your record has been expunged, you've always had a fascination with medicine and bones in particular, and you're incredibly smart. I really think you should consider this." Arizona reached out to take Callie's hand, but the brunette recoiled.

"This is a ridiculous conversation, Arizona."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just going to clean and cook for me and be the model trophy wife for the rest of your life?"

Ignoring Arizona's use of 'wife', Callie sat back in her chair and pouted. "No, I was going to…I don't know, find a job…somewhere."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, Arizona. Okay? I don't know. I have no skills. And the skills or knowledge I used to have were pretty much flushed down the toilet."

Arizona reacted as if she had been the insulted party. "That's not true, Calliope! You have so many talents. If you don't want to listen to us about medicine, which I think you should, what about taking up art professionally?"

"No, that's too personal," Callie replied immediately, feeling a bit embarrassed by this whole ordeal. She had naively hoped Arizona wouldn't mind that she was actually turning into a desperate housewife. She'd had a fleeting thought that as long as she didn't wear plaid dresses and pearls, Arizona would never notice.

Sensing Callie's sudden nerves, Arizona switched the topic back to their respective days, but vowed not to drop the subject completely.

**o0o0o**

When Callie awoke the next morning, Arizona had already gone to work. She stretched languidly before stumbling to the kitchen in search of caffeine and sustenance. Placed over the drying rack was a note from Arizona.

_Dear Calliope,_

_This is weird…writing to you when we're both free. It's kind of nice. Maybe I'll leave you more notes in the future…_

_Anyway, I put this note on the drying rack, because you're not allowed to clean or cook today! I love it, and I love you for cooking for me, but you will get bored and frustrated and start to resent me, and you know it. I put my old MCAT study guide on the coffee table. You don't have to open it, if you don't want to, but I thought I'd offer. If it's something you want to pursue, I'd be happy to help. If not, I will support you in whatever you want to do. Just not becoming Donna Reed, because you're better, and hotter, than that._

_I love you, Calliope, and I promise you can do whatever you set your mind to. And I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

Callie sighed through her hesitant smile as she finished reading the note. Coffee and croissant now in hand, she ambled to the coffee table, where there was, in fact, a giant, colorful paperback MCAT book. She grumbled and in a petulant act of defiance, set her coffee mug on the book and turned on the TV. After several minutes of aimlessly flicking through channels, Callie soon lost her patience with the superficial reality programs and soap operas that daytime television offered.

She took a coaster from the box and placed her mug on it (just because she wasn't allowed to clean didn't mean she couldn't still be a neat freak). She brought the tome to her lap and flipped open the cover, smiling when she saw Arizona's name written in her neat handwriting on the inside flap. Sighing and letting curiosity get the better of her, she began to thumb through the table of contents, her eyes lighting up at different topics.

She took a sip of her coffee and turned to page 1, drawn in by the fascinating diagrams and pictures.

**o0o0o**

Arizona smiled when she entered the apartment and was not overwhelmed by the smell of Pine-Sol or one of Callie's gourmet cooking adventures. Her grin grew even bigger when she found Callie splayed out on the couch, the opened MCAT book lying across her chest. Not wanting to wake her exhausted girlfriend, she grabbed a blanket from a closet and gently laid it over her. Arizona pulled the book from Callie's hands and laid it on the table in the exact same position, pieces of notepad paper sticking out from several different pages and a highlighter wedged in between pages 293 and 294.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm going to stop pretending like I can update this every couple of days. My summer is so randomly busy, but I'm trying! Thank you all for continuing to read and support this fic!

**Chapter 27**

"Okay, the most widely used differential strain for bacteria is a) the capsule strain, b) the Gram strain, c) the endospore strain – "

"A," Callie answered with a flippant wave of her hand.

"You didn't even let me finish." Arizona sighed. "And that was wrong."

"Whatever. I'm tired. I just want to curl up with my beautiful girlfriend and watch a movie." Callie pouted extra dramatically and leaned forward to show extra cleavage, but Arizona didn't budge.

"Just 10 more."

"You said that 20 questions ago."

"Come on, Callie. Your test is in one week!"

"And I'm fine, Arizona. You know I'm ready. Obviously, I know that the Gram strain is the most widely used, but I just don't care right now. I'm tired, and I'm tired of studying." Callie crossed her arms and sank back into the couch.

Arizona sighed once more. "Fine," she acquiesced, but she wasn't ready to give in entirely. "Five more and then we can stop, as long as you take another full test tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom," Callie said with an eye roll.

Arizona scrunched up her face in disgust. "Well, someone's not getting lucky tonight."

**o0o0o**

"Callie! Callie!" Arizona shouted through the apartment. "Callie? Are you home?"

"In the shower!" Callie yelled back over the running water.

"It's here!" Arizona exclaimed as she rushed through the bathroom door, waving an envelope frantically.

"What's here?" Callie asked, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel. She wiped off her face and began toweling the rest of her body, ignoring Arizona's still flapping hand. "Arizona, I have many skills, but mind reading is not one of them."

"Well, look, then!" Arizona stopped flapping and held the envelope in front of Callie's face. Callie's eyes scanned over the stamped envelope and read "Association of American Medical Colleges".

"It's here," she breathed reverently as she took the envelope from Arizona's hand.

"It's here!" Arizona cupped Callie's cheek and ran her fingers through Callie's soaked hair. "It's here," she repeated. "Open it!"

Callie flipped over the envelope and after releasing a puff of air, she traced her index finger across the seal.

"Come on, Callie. Open it!"

"This isn't a Christmas present, Arizona. It's my future!"

Arizona placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before nudging her hand so that it slipped under the top flap of the envelope.

"I can't. I can't do it. You open it!" Callie all but threw the envelope back to Arizona.

"Are you sure?" Callie nodded numbly in response.

Taking in a deep breath, Arizona ran her finger under the seal quickly and pulled out the contents. She scanned her eyes quickly across the introductions and explanations, seeking just one small number. Near the bottom of the page was a box which contained the number "39".

"Oh my god, Callie!"

"What? Oh god, I failed, didn't I?"

"Remember when, in one of your pessimistic, unconfident phases, you promised to give me as many orgasms as points you received on the MCAT thinking it wouldn't be very many?"

"Yeah…" Callie replied nervously.

"Well, you better get started, baby, because you owe me 39 orgasms."

"39?" Callie squeaked. "I got a 39?" Arizona nodded with a dimpled grin. "But that's above the average at UW!" Arizona nodded again, waiting for Callie to catch up. "Like way above it!"

"Honey, that's above the average at both Harvard and Johns Hopkins."

"Oh my god. I have a chance at UW," Callie breathed, barely recognizing what was going on.

"You have more than a chance. I am so proud of you, Calliope." Arizona cupped her hands around Callie's face and began peppering her with light kisses. "So proud."

Callie didn't respond, but took the letter from Arizona's hand and threw it to the other end of the sink. Grabbing the surprised blonde, she placed Arizona on the counter behind her and shed herself of her towel.

"What are you doing?" Arizona stuttered out, a little distracted by the sight of her naked and still dripping girlfriend.

"Making good on my promise," Callie replied with a smirk. Callie captured Arizona's lips in a searing kiss before the smaller woman could respond, and pushed her back against the mirror.

Callie made quick work of discarding Arizona's pants and underwear, before kissing a line up the blonde's leg, starting at her toes and ending mid-thigh. When Callie stood again to meet Arizona's lips, the smaller woman threw her bare legs around Callie's waist, locking her ankles together. Callie smirked through their kiss as she toyed with the hem of Arizona's t-shirt, drawing a tantalizing line across Arizona's stomach and abdomen. When Arizona's muscles twitched reflexively, she laid her palm flat against her abs, tracing her thumb over Arizona's rib cage.

Their kisses became more and more heated as Callie stood on the tips of her toes to gain leverage. She laid both of her hands flat against Arizona's ribcage, before traveling upwards and sneaking her fingers under the thick wire of the blonde's bra. She squeezed both of Arizona's breasts, letting her nails dig in to create the most delicious kind of pain, as she thrust her hips into Arizona.

Arizona groaned as she found the friction she so desperately craved against Callie's strong stomach. Feeling the surprising wetness against her stomach, Callie gasped and thrust her hips forward once more. She removed her hands from under Arizona's shirt, letting her bra snap back into place, causing Arizona to grunt in delighted pain. She trailed her hands down to Arizona's hips and pushed them back down against the counter forcefully.

Callie kissed a line across Arizona's collarbone, nipping at the thin flesh she found there. She traced the collar of Arizona's t-shirt with her tongue, before kissing her way down Arizona's clothed torso. She stopped to flick her tongue over Arizona's nipple, biting against the fabric over them.

Callie pried Arizona's thighs further apart with her hands, but the blonde did not release her hold, wanting as much skin on skin contact as possible. The taller woman maneuvered herself to gain more access and dragged her nail across Arizona's thigh.

"Callie, please."

"Please what?" Callie mumbled, unwilling to remove her mouth from Arizona's breast.

"Stop teasing."

Callie slid her hand from its position on Arizona's thigh and after a few quick brushes over her slit, Callie slipped two fingers deep in her core. Arizona threw her head back against the mirror, gasping for air. Her chest heaved as her hips rocked upwards to meet Callie's thrusts. Arizona placed her arms behind her to keep her body upright as Callie continued to drive her fingers in and out.

"Fuck," Arizona panted when Callie scissored her fingers, taking the time to curl, stretch, and twist her fingers, hitting all the right spots. "So close. I…I'm so close," Arizona repeated like a mantra as Callie continued implementing her luscious torture.

Using her hips, Callie thrust with her entire body, and flicked her thumb over Arizona's clit, pushing down every once and a while on the swollen organ. As the waves of pleasure washed over Arizona, she groaned out Callie's name and continued to grind her hips into Callie's hand, sustaining the bliss.

A shit-eating grin spread across Callie's face as her spent girlfriend relaxed against the mirror. Her legs fell off their perch on Callie's hips and swung numbly against the cabinets. After a few minutes of respite, Callie grew slightly impatient and pulled Arizona towards her and off the counter. Arizona slumped into her body and placed sloppy kisses against the taller woman's jaw. They stood cuddling in the bathroom for a few minutes, while Arizona regained her strength.

"Hey, I never asked you. What did you get on your MCAT?"

Arizona leaned back and could not contain her cocky grin. "39.5," she said with a wink.

"Show off," Callie replied, before sticking out her tongue. Arizona caught her tongue in her mouth before racing off to the bedroom.

"Come on, slow poke! 38 more to go!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I have many (arguably good) reasons for why it has been taking so long to update, but I won't bore you. I am sorry, though! I have a fairly good idea of how the last two chapters will go, so they shouldn't take quite as long. Thank you for the patience! This chapter is mostly filler, but I promise the last two will have plot and will wrap up some loose ends. Stay tuned!

**Chapter 28**

"Congratulations, Callie!" the group cheered as she and Arizona walked into Joe's, arm in arm. She grinned and giggled and blushed as Arizona's friends, who she now believed were her friends, one by one came up to hug her and offer more personal congratulations.

She had been accepted into med school fairly easily, having charmed her way through the awkward jail questions. A good word from Arizona hadn't hurt, either.

And so now the group had decided that in order to be indoctrinated, a crazy Joe's night was in order.

When Cristina Yang came to congratulate the newest recruit, Callie stuck out her hand and was surprised when instead of a hand grasping hers back, she was confronted with an unnaturally blue drink.

"Ummm…"

"I call it Early Onset Alzheimer's. Try it. You'll love it." Cristina smirked as Callie grimaced into the drink, before taking a wary sip.

"Oh my god," she groaned, while gagging. She wondered briefly whether liquor had always tasted that bad and she had just forgotten about it in jail.

"Here." Arizona handed her a chilled shot of tequila with a lime wedge and placed the mysterious blue drink of death back on the bar, where she hoped no one would touch it.

"Oh, now that is what I've been missing!" Callie moaned as the cold liquid burned a welcomed path down her throat.

"I want to taste." Arizona pouted comically, pursing her lips and closing her eyes. Callie indulged her, leaning the dramatic blonde downwards and placing a grand kiss on her lips, which earned them some catcalling from all the boys (and Cristina).

As the others gathered around the bar in an attempt to order less appalling drinks, Mark suddenly announced that he wanted to dance.

"Anyone up for it?"

Callie looked at Arizona pleadingly, still a little uncomfortable in her new environment without the blonde.

"You go," Arizona nodded reassuringly. "You really don't want to see me dance."

Callie willingly let Mark lead her onto the dance floor, which was already humming with drunken sensuous activity. Letting the beat overtake her, Callie swayed her body and gyrated her hips as they reached the middle of the dance floor. When Mark placed tentative hands on her hips, she pulled them around her waist and grinning, looped her own arms around his neck. Callie had forgotten how much she'd missed the feeling of sweaty bodies pushed against each other, of the heavy bass and drums pounding through her body. To her, it was a feeling that symbolized her freedom in a very poignant way. Urged on by this feeling, she grinded her hips into Mark's as she lost all inhibitions. For several moments, Mark was in absolute heaven.

"You're okay with that?" a voice questioned from somewhere near Arizona.

"Sure," Arizona shrugged, as she took in the sight. "I'm the one she's going home with."

"Well, if you were my girlfriend, there's no way I'd leave you standing alone by the bar to go dance with some random guy."

Slightly perturbed, Arizona turned to face the voice. "Julie?" she asked with a gasp.

"Hey," Julie responded shyly with a small smile.

Arizona gave her a quick hug, before returning to her spot against the bar. "I'm sorry I never called. Kinda got thrown in jail." Arizona smiled ruefully and winked at the pretty brunette.

Julie laughed and shrugged. "Eh, you weren't that special. I got over it."

Arizona scoffed. "Oh, that is such a load of crap! You cried, admit it."

"Maybe just a little."

"So, what have you been up to?" Arizona asked with a kind smile. As Julie told her about her work as a lawyer, the brunette subconsciously (or maybe consciously) scooted her way closer to Arizona. She ran a hand idly up the blonde's forearm as they continued to catch up.

From across the dance floor, Callie watched the exchange through narrowed eyes. Fueled by an intense jealousy she wasn't used to, she roughly detached herself from Mark and found a hot young stranger to dance with. Her new dance partner was more than willing to comply, and soon the two had set a steady rhythm, their bodies rocking dangerously close together.

Arizona lifted her eyes from Julie to make sure Callie was still doing alright. When she saw her girlfriend's new sexy Latino partner, she shook her head in disgust.

"Thought you were okay with it," Julie chirped annoyingly.

"Mark is one thing. A stranger is another." Arizona didn't wait for a response from Julie; she just strode across the dance floor towards the hot and heavy pair.

She tapped the man on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" She smiled sweetly. The man's eyes darkened with lust as a smirk adorned his tanned face.

"Two sexy ladies dancing? Of course I don't mind!" He grinned lecherously at the two, before slinking off in the shadows, no doubt trying to find a good vantage point.

"Thought you didn't want to dance."

Taken aback by Callie's cold tone, Arizona cocked an eyebrow, ready for a challenge. "Changed my mind."

Callie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Challenge accepted. She pulled Arizona into her roughly and snickered when the blonde squealed in surprise. Not one to back down, Arizona quickly followed Callie's lead and pressed her body flush against the taller woman's. Arizona slid her leg in between Callie's and grinned into her neck when she felt Callie's breath hitch.

"I bet none of the boys elicited that reaction, huh?" Arizona's hot breath whipped against the shell of Callie's ear and the brunette shivered in anticipation.

Callie bucked her hips forward, riding Arizona's thigh, still in time with the beat. She chuckled as Arizona groaned and clung to her tighter.

"I bet that annoying brunette over there couldn't make you moan like that."

Arizona slid her arms down from Callie's neck to her hips, and began teasing the hem of her shirt, every once in a while grazing Callie's soft skin with her fingertips. With her hands now in a place to control Callie's movements, Arizona stilled Callie's hips and brought their bodies impossibly closer. She rolled her own hips into Callie's, forcing the two of them to move in small circles, their thighs still creating tantalizing and much-needed friction.

"I bet Mark can't move like I can."

Callie moved her own hands down over Arizona's ass, gripping the firm flesh and grinding Arizona against her thigh.

"I bet you don't want to leave me for that girl at the bar now."

Arizona whipped her head back and yanked herself out of Callie's hands. The teasing seduction had suddenly turned into a serious insecurity.

"What?" Arizona gasped. "How could you say that?"

"You were getting pretty cozy with that girl, laughing and…touching," Callie said with disgust.

"And you thought that I would just up and leave you? That's just…insulting, frankly!"

"I thought that maybe the novelty had worn off." Callie spoke so quietly that Arizona strained to hear her over the loud music in the bar.

"What novelty?"

"The novelty of the exciting prison romance. You meet the broken girl, fall in love with her, and fix her. I thought that maybe now that I'm fixed, or something, you wouldn't want me anymore."

Arizona's features softened as she once again slid her hands over Callie's hips, this time caressing the curves much more gently. She shook her head slowly as she mulled over what she would say next.

"Every day, I get the unbelievable joy of seeing more of the real you as you become more confident and get back to your old self. Sure, I originally fell in love with 'jail Callie', but you impress and amaze me constantly. I love getting to discover the real Calliope, and I fall in love with you more and more every day."

Callie blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall over her lids as she realized, fleetingly, how impetuous she had been. She smiled gratefully at her girlfriend, and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her behind her ear. "Thank you."

She pulled back and the two swayed together, completely ignoring the faster tempo the music had taken. Callie's eyes widened and her face broke out into a grin when she remembered how the fiery blonde had originally stalked over to her.

"If I recall correctly," she began smugly, "I was not the only one acting irrationally out of jealousy."

"Oh no, no, no, that was a totally different situation. I wasn't jealous."

"No?"

"No. Just claiming what's mine." Arizona finished her declaration with a growl and jerked their bodies together.

"That's justified." Callie nodded in acquiescence. "I am totally, 100% yours."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here it is…the penultimate chapter. Thank you to everyone still sticking with this!

**Chapter 29**

"So, are you just a nervous flyer? Is that was this is?" Arizona gesticulated wildly in Callie's general direction to indicate 'this'.

"Um, this," Callie gestured to herself, "is perfectly fine, thank you."

Overjoyed by Callie's acceptance into Med School, Carlos had surprised the couple with a trip to Spain, all expenses paid. They had graciously accepted, and Arizona had taken off from work the first moment she could. They had been over the moon about it, which made Callie's behavior all the more peculiar.

Arizona narrowed her eyes before returning to her Spain guidebook. Her eyes lit up every once in a while and she scurried to mark a page with a neon-colored post-it note. Callie chuckled at the display, but remained silent. Most of the time, however, she remained motionless, glancing out of the window into the starless night, lost in her thoughts.

"Because, seriously?" Arizona continued suddenly, causing Callie to roll her eyes. "You've been pretty bitchy all flight, Ms. Cranky Pants." Despite her ridiculous terminology, Arizona was dead serious.

"Oh, okay, Ms. Nosy Pants," Callie responded with equal maturity, but no less seriousness.

"I just thought that you would be happy to go back to go on vacation! You were so excited when your dad gave us the tickets. And now…now you're just all sullen and depressed, and you're ruining the trip! I mean, I even offered to help you join the mile high club to cheer you up, and you refused!" Arizona's voice got progressively louder as she continued her rant. Several of their neighbors in first class turned to judge.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Callie whispered harshly.

"Oh, so now you're ashamed?" Arizona challenged petulantly, even though she knew the answer.

Callie rolled her eyes once more. "You know that's not it, Arizona. I just don't need the whole plane hearing our business."

Arizona sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, refusing to continue the conversation. Callie groaned; apparently Arizona was going to win the stubborn award this time. Callie took the blonde's hand, unlatching it from its tight grip on her other arm.

"I just have a lot going on up here, that's all," Callie said softly, while tapping her temple.

Arizona gave her a small smile. "Wanna share?"

"I just think this is going to be an…interesting trip."

"What kind of interesting?" Arizona asked with her brow adorably furrowed. "'Cause I just thought it would be you and me on the beach with some sangria. And you looking delicious in a bikini."

A small smile crossed Callie's features at the thought of her and her girlfriend relaxing on the beach.

"Oh, there will be plenty of that," Callie promised. Arizona stared pointedly, as if daring Callie to stop there. "This is just a lot for me, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"A vacation is such a luxury. I haven't had anything luxurious in so long. And…" Callie trailed off.

"And?"

"And traveling overseas just reminds me that Erica is still out there."

"Oh," Arizona whispered softly. That was not exactly what she had been expecting.

"I know that I have my life back, but I can't help but feel like I haven't gotten the justice I deserve, because she's still free."

Arizona took Callie's hand and nodded sympathetically. "The unfortunate reality is that she may never get caught, but you can't stop living your life because of it. She's living in hiding for the rest of her life. Is that completely just? No, but she's hardly free."

"Yeah, you're right," Callie said with a tight smile. It wasn't enough to convince either that Callie was going to be fine, but it was enough to move on to a new topic.

"So," Arizona began pointedly with a cheeky smile. "I'm thinking tomorrow we could spend the day at the Museo Picasso and then take a bike-taxi tour of old Malaga. And then the next day, we could go to Alcazaba. And then on Thursday…"

"You know," Callie said with a seductive smirk, "there are lots of nudist beaches around Malaga."

Arizona swallowed. "Or…or we could just spend time at the beach instead!" She gave Callie a bright smile in acquiescence.

"That's what I thought."

**o0o0o**

Having explored one of Malaga's many nudist beaches, Callie and Arizona decided that the only people they wanted to see naked were each other, so they headed back to a less naked, but equally luxurious, beach.

Arizona sat against the plush beach chair, stroking Callie's moist hair, while the brunette lounged on the rest of the chair, her head in Arizona's lap. Arizona took a sip of her piña colada, smacking her lips comically as she released the straw.

"Mmm, tastes so good."

Callie chuckled lazily, too relaxed from the sun and Arizona's stroking to make any sort of productive comment. When a cabana boy walked by, Callie managed to sit upright for a moment to order the two of them more drinks.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you speak Spanish?" Arizona asked, sitting up against Callie, and whispering in her ear.

She toyed with the strings at Callie's hips, which held her skimpy bikini bottoms on. Running her fingers along the top edge of the swimsuit, Arizona slid forward and stretched her legs around Callie's, so that she her front was flush against Callie's back.

"So sexy." Arizona spoke in a low voice, before kissing Callie's shoulder blades. Still playing teasingly with Callie's bikini bottoms, Arizona licked a line up Callie's spine. "Mmm, you're all salty." She grinned against Callie's back and continued to place gentle, wet kisses against her neck and back.

"Arizona," Callie breathed as she involuntarily shivered. "Wanna head back to our room?"

"What about our drinks?" the blonde mumbled against Callie's skin.

"Fuck the drinks." Callie suddenly had an abundance of energy as she jumped up. She pulled Arizona with her, dropped a wad of Euros on the table, and grabbed their purses and towels. Without looking back, she began marching towards the resort. Arizona giggled before trotting to catch up with her.

Once Arizona caught up to her girlfriend, she grabbed her arm to slow her down slightly. Satisfied with their new pace, Arizona glided her hand around Callie's waist, ghosting her fingertips across her warm skin. Slipping one finger beneath Callie's bikini bottom, she dug her fingernail into the meaty flesh. Callie reacted by immediately swiveling on her heels, and pushing Arizona up against the nearest palm tree.

"You're not playing fair," Callie murmured, before capturing the blonde's lips with her own. She ran her hand up the inside of Arizona's thigh in retaliation and grinned when the blonde groaned. Distracted by Arizona's moaning, Callie didn't realize when the smaller woman had switched their positions so that she was in control.

"You didn't think I'd let you win, did you?" Arizona said, before leaning down her head to suck on Callie's pulse point.

When no witty retort came like Arizona was expecting, she pulled back to search Callie's face. Callie's expression was blank as she stared off into the distance. Arizona craned her neck around to see what Callie was looking for, but she was jerked back into place, when Callie brought their lips crashing together.

Arizona protested and eventually broke out of Callie's intense grasp. "What the hell was that?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Callie growled. Under normal circumstances, Arizona would have been more than turned on by Callie's demand, but there was something off about Callie's request. Arizona pulled out of the taller woman's arms.

"Please, just trust me," Callie said in a complete frenzy. Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion, but complied. Callie pulled her in close, and weaved her fingers through Arizona's hair, so that she couldn't escape.

Eventually Callie released her vice grip on her girlfriend and stepped away from the palm tree, immediately glancing behind them. Arizona followed her gaze to the woman who had just passed them and gasped.

"Was that…?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Erica."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **** Okay, here is the last chapter of VVL! Thank you guys SO much for your continued support of this fic. I love everyone who read and commented, but I especially appreciated those of you who were apprehensive given the summary, but tried it and stuck with the story regardless. It's been really fun to write this fic and flex my creative muscles, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun without all of the comments and support.**

**A/N2:**** This one may be over, but I'm not going anywhere! I've got quite a few things up my sleeve including continuing The Apartment and writing a sequel to The Tchaikovsky Affair. More exciting than those, however, is a collab AU fic I'm doing with my friend calzonaislove. You guys can actually blame her for the delay in getting this chapter up, because once she suggested we write together, the two of us just couldn't stop spitting out ideas – we're pretty damn excited! My point is, stay tuned! **

**Chapter 30**

**If there was ever a time Arizona wished she'd paid less attention to the cute and only slightly nerdy brunette in the corner and more attention to her totally not cute and extremely nerdy Spanish professor in High School, it was now. Callie was in full on Spanglish ranting mode, the kind where she didn't even know what language she was speaking and would get frustrated when Arizona struggled to keep up.**

**When Callie looked to Arizona for some sort of support or reassurance, the blonde would nod and occasionally smile, when she felt it appropriate. All too often, however, this resulted in the frenzied brunette throwing her hands in the air and stalking off to the bathroom or balcony of their hotel room.**

Arizona was ripped from her own thoughts when she heard the distinct sound of running water coming from the bathroom. She rushed to the bathroom to see Callie lowering herself into the heated water.

"Um, Calliope, honey?"

"Yeah?" Callie asked, eerily calm, as she laid her head back against the lip of the tub.

"We need to contact the police."

And in no time at all, Callie was zero to panic. She sat upright in the bath and stared at Arizona as if she had at least three heads. "What? No, no, no. We are going to do this ourselves."

Arizona used Callie's momentary to distraction to rid herself of her clothes and slip in the bath behind her girlfriend. Externally, Arizona was the epitome of strength and calm as she traced light, relaxing circles over Callie's back. Internally, she was quite literally freaking out as she realized that each second that ticked by lessened their chances of catching Erica.

"Callie, we need to go to the police."

"No!" Callie shouted, breaking any relaxing moment. "No," she continued softer, "I don't trust them."

"Calliope…"

"Why would I trust them, Arizona?" Callie struggled out of Arizona's embrace to face her. "They have taken everything from me! They arrested me, they didn't look into who the real killer was, they let Erica escape! I can't…I just can't." Callie rocked forward on her knees into Arizona's open arms, emotion seeping from her body that she had yet to process.

"Okay. Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay," Arizona murmured. She gently cupped Callie's chin and kissed her softly. "What was your…plan, then?" Arizona asked cautiously.

At the look of fear in Arizona's eyes, Callie recoiled. "Oh my god, you thought…you thought I wanted to kill her?"

Arizona's silence gave Callie her answer. "Who the hell do you think I am that I would take another person's life?" Callie rose from the tub quickly, sending the water sloshing over the edges.

Arizona followed quickly after, not even bothering to dry off as she caught up to Callie in their room. "I don't know! I don't know what to think, Callie! Every second that we stand here arguing about it is a second more she has to get away, and you don't seem to have any sort of plan whatsoever!"

"I'm just scared, okay? I've never done anything like this in my life. I have no idea what to do! But I can't let her get away, not after all we've been through."

Suddenly aware of her nakedness, Arizona sat on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her wet body. She patted next to her, indicating for Callie to take a seat, which she did immediately.

"Calliope," Arizona started as she took the brunette's hand, "I know this is important to you. It's important to both of us, because I don't know that you can ever fully move on with her still out there. And that's why I think we should let the professionals handle it. Neither one of us belonged in jail; that's not who we are. I know it's hard, but we need to call the police now. And then this whole ordeal will be over, and we can get back to our vacation."

Callie stared at their enjoined hands for a few minutes before nodding her head slowly.

"Okay?" Arizona pushed.

"Okay." As soon as Arizona received affirmation she leapt up to grab the phone, but paused once she had taken the receiver off the hook.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Callie, but I need you to do it. I don't speak Spanish." She handed Callie the phone with an apologetic smile.

Taking a deep breath she dialed 1-1-2 and explained in rapid Spanish the situation to the operator who answered the emergency call. The operator was able to patch her request through to Mossos d'Esquarda, who quickly found Erica's picture on INTERPOL's wanted list, and sent out a team to track her down.

Once Callie hung up the phone, she flopped back against the plush bed.

"What now?" Callie asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Now, we wait."

**o0o0o**

"What is taking so long?" Callie exclaimed as she paced at the foot of the bed. Callie was mostly annoyed that she didn't have answers, but she was also frustrated that this was taking away from their vacation, and more importantly, her plans for the evening.

Two hours later, they still hadn't heard anything from the police, who Callie made sure would call her with any news. They had exhausted all ideas to keep themselves distracted and Callie had gone back to being a frenzied mess.

"They have to get her, right? I mean, she was _right_ there!" she continued.

"I'm sure they'll get her, Callie," Arizona said from her position on the bed. She began putting away the many board games they had attempted to play. "She wasn't exactly trying to hide herself."

"Exactly! That's what makes me most frustrated. If they miss her – "

Callie's renewed rant was cut off by the sound of the shrill ring through their hotel room. They both stared at the phone as if it would answer itself. After the third ring, Arizona gestured for Callie to pick it up.

"I can't…I can't answer it…what if they…?"

Arizona took the receiver off the cradle before they ran out of time and held it out to Callie. "Yes, you can. Whatever happens, I'm right here, and I always will be," she said with a reassuring smile.

Callie took the phone and breathed deeply before answering. "Hola? Si…si, esto es Callie Torres."

Arizona rubbed soothing circles over Callie's wrist and forearm as Callie listened to what the police officer was telling her. Arizona took Callie's free hand in both of hers as tears began to slip involuntarily down Callie's cheeks.

"Gracias," Callie breathed. "No, no es necesario. Muchas gracias."

Once Callie had replaced the phone on its cradle, she let the tears flow more freely and sank into Arizona's welcoming embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Callie," Arizona said, fearing the worst.

Callie shook her head against Arizona's chest. "No, don't be. These are happy tears."

"Happy tears?" Arizona asked, her grin growing.

Callie nodded once more and lifted her head. "They got her. She's being sent back to the US later today."

Overcome with her own surprising emotion, Arizona leaned forward and pulled Callie into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, they both grinned.

"They said I could go down to the station, but –"

"You should go," Arizona said with a nod.

"I told them that I didn't need to."

"Callie…"

"No, Arizona, I'm fine. I have all the closure I need. She can't hurt me anymore."

"But, don't you – "

Callie cut her off with a shake of her head and a gentle kiss. "I have plans for us for tonight and I'm not canceling them, which means that you need to get your cute ass into the dress that's hanging in the closet and meet me here," Callie said, handing her a map of the resort with a bright red X in the bottom left corner, "in, crap, 45 minutes."

Callie made her way to the door, but was stopped by Arizona's pleading voice. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get dressed, silly! 45 minutes – don't be late!"

**o0o0o**

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, creating a glitter affect on the gently rippling water as Arizona made her way down to the secluded cove.

"Man, I had the hardest time finding this place," Arizona said as she traversed the narrow pathway, taking off her heels as she went. "I had to flirt with that guy up there to figure out…"

Arizona gasped when she noticed the scene in front of her. Paper lanterns had been strung across the cliff walls of the intimate cove, with weaved flowers connecting them. A table was set up in the center with a crisp white table cloth and an elegant rose center piece. Two men in white linen uniforms placed two trays of food on the table, one contained a steaming hot seafood medley while the other had a bottle of Veuve Cliquot champagne and fresh strawberries. Callie tipped the men generously and they headed up the narrow path to give the two women privacy.

"Calliope, what is all of this?" Arizona asked, when her brain finally decided to reconnect.

"I can't do something nice for my girlfriend?" Callie asked, a huge grin betraying her question. As Arizona walked to the table, Callie leapt forward to pull the chair out.

"Oh, how chivalrous!" Arizona giggled.

As they ate, they enjoyed comfortable conversation and light touches that occasionally escalated into something more. Despite the ease with which conversation flowed, Arizona sensed that Callie was growing more nervous and more fidgety as they finished their meal.

"Is everything okay?"

Callie nodded brusquely. "Come with me."

With no hesitation, Arizona took Callie's outstretched hand and happily allowed the taller woman to lead her to the edge of the small beach. The sun was almost finishing its descent, and just a small red sliver shone above the horizon. The gentle waves of the Mediterranean sent warm water just barely lapping at their toes.

The two stood hand in hand watching the sun disappear completely.

"This is just like that picture you drew," Arizona said in awe. "Remember?"

Callie nodded and smiled. "I know."

"You said then that it was your dream. Is that true? This is your dream?"

"Not quite," Callie replied, a smile still playing at the corners of her lips.

"What is your dream?" If Arizona had been disappointed with Callie's answer, she hid it well.

Instead of answering, Callie produced a small box from behind her and lowered herself to the sand.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed.

"I didn't need to go to the station today to see Erica, because I realized that it didn't matter. That chapter of my life has been closed for a long time. Sometimes I feel like it closed the second this perky blonde walked into my cell and changed my life forever. You made me remember what my dreams were and you helped me to achieve them when I never thought it was possible. I realize now that freedom is not the ability to come and go as I please, to live in an area bigger than an eight by ten foot cell. Without you, I may have always been a prisoner in my own life, regardless of where I was. But with you, I feel loved, I feel like I can accomplish anything, I feel free."

As Callie took a deep breath in preparation for her next question, Arizona joined Callie, kneeling on the sand.

"Arizona Robbins, will you make me the happiest woman in the world by marrying me?"

"Yes, Calliope, yes, of course." Arizona grabbed Callie's face in both of her hands and brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

Begrudgingly pulling away, Callie extended the opened box to Arizona, who gleefully plucked out the ring. Before allowing Callie to slide it over her finger, she inspected it carefully and complemented Callie on her choice. Arizona smiled contentedly when she noticed the engraving on the inside of the band. Callie had used Arizona's oft repeated phrase to symbolize their relationship and the beginning of an exciting new chapter of their lives.

_AR VVL CT_


End file.
